Made For Each Other
by MissBlueAngel
Summary: CHP 22 UP! Lily & James in their 7th year. Romance is in the air, affecting the least likely people to fall in love. (ahem, Sirius, ahem)Pranks, detentions, laughs (trust me, lots of laughs), and just plain fun. R&R, summary sucks. Just read.
1. The Letter

A/N: This story has nothing to do with the other one that I wrote, Enemies Forever. This is sort of a Lily/James kind of fic when they are in their 7th year.  
  
Now, after you read this fic, I suggest you read some of the other ones that I have listed.  
  
**As Time Goes On by Sweetmimi1  
  
Fushigi Yuugii by Lady S.L.  
  
The Wizards Bachelor by Wahooligan08  
**  
You can only read these AFTER you read this one.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters, they belong to J.K.Rowling.  
  
IMPORTANT: As you know, my story contains some muggle things that will be used by wizards. And if you spot something that isn't right, like you know, descriptions or somethings, please tell me. Don't mind the spelling, I already did spell check but if there's any more mistakes, who cares? the story and the plt and the characters matter. Not some misspelled words. Uh right? Hello? Is anybody even reading this?  
  
Frustrated sigh  
  
Enjoy the first chapter.

===============================================

Chapter 1

The letter.

==============================================

Lily was sitting on the couch in the living room reading a book, when a brown owl flew in through the living room window and dropped a package on Lily's lap. Petunia, who had just come into the living room, shrieked at the sight of the owl.  
  
"Lily! What the hell is that stupid bird doing here! Go, go!"  
  
The owl saw petunia, gave a small hoot of hurt and flew back out again.  
  
Lily looked at Petunia. "Just because you don't like birds doesn't mean that you have the right to make them go away."  
  
"Whatever." Petunia marched right back upstairs to her room.  
  
When Petunia was gone, Lily opened the letter. It was a letter from Hogwarts with the usual reminder and booklist. But this time, there was also another piece of parchment. Lily read it and gasped. She was going to be Head Girl. There was also the shiny badge that was enclosed with the letter.  
  
I wonder who Head Boy, thought Lily. It's probably Remus. He was a prefect, like her and he was very nice. He was also cute and didn't really enjoy playing tricks on people, unlike that show-off, Potter. She had to admit, she did sort off like him (James), he was really really really cute, but she knew that she would never go out with him unless he changed. But what was the chance that he would change? Less than zero.  
  
Lily went up to her room and decided to write a letter to her two best friends, Maria Orad and Stacy Dawn. She knew that Stacy was taking a vacation, so she just wrote to Maria.  
  
_Hey Maria  
  
You would never guess what happened! I'm Head Girl. I wonder who Head Boy is though. Probably Remus Lupin. Well, anyway, how are you? I got your last letter and to answer your question, Petunia is still being mean and annoying. Not that I care much. I've learned to avoid her. She got a boyfriend, his name is Vernon Dursley and he doesn't look like the smart one. Well, I hope to see you in Diagon Alley on the last week of vacation, can you make it?  
  
Your Friend,  
  
Lily Evans  
_  
Lily put the letter in the envelope and motioned her brown owl, Selena, [A/N: Stupid name, I know, anybody got any others? Help! Need suggestions!] To come down from the top of her closet. She tied the letter to her owl's leg and sent her off. Then she went back down to the Living Room and continued reading her book. 

=================================================

Meanwhile at James's House

=================================================

James and Sirius were playing Quidditch at James's house. James's father was a famous seeker and they had a Quidditch pitch in their back yard. They were also very rich and lived in a beautiful Mansion. "Good catch, Prongs." Sirius said, grinning. He had black hair that fell into his eyes with elegancy. He was cute and a flirt. He had gone on a date with almost every girl at Hogwarts. He even went out with Lily once, although they never hooked up. He was a beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Sirius had run away from home in his fourth year, so every summer, he went to stay with James.  
  
"Wanna go get lunch?" James said. He was also handsome, with his rumpled hair and hazel eyes. Together, he and Sirius were the most popular with girls.  
  
"Sure."  
  
They put away their brooms and went inside. They were just about to make some sandwiches when an owl flew into the open window.  
  
James took one good look at the owl. He knew it was from Hogwarts. The owl was carrying two letters, one for him and Sirius. James untied the letters and gave one to Sirius.  
  
"So what's it say?"  
  
"The usual. Hogwarts starts on blah blah blah..." said Sirius, tossing it aside.  
  
"Same here. Except mine has another piece of parchment." James took out the other piece of parchment.  
  
"I'm-I'm— James didn't finish.  
  
Sirius looked at it and let out a gasp. "Head Boy? You, Head Boy? Seriously!" he started laughing.  
  
"Well, I guess my Marauder days are over." James said mockingly.  
  
"Yep, folks, you better watch out. James Potter has become a goody-goody. No more pranks for us." Sirius said to an invisible crowd.  
  
Both of them laughed.  
  
"I do wonder why Dumbledore chose me." Said James.  
  
"Probably to try and stop you from pulling any pranks this year. Like that's gonna stop us."  
  
"Yeah." James's mind was occupied by something else. Lily. She was probably Head Girl so he was given a chance to hang out with her or make her get to know him better. He didn't understand why she hated him so much. She had become a little nicer to us, no, she was nicer to Remus. She seemed to be trying to warm up to him last year.  
  
"Earth to Prongs." Sirius was waving his hand in front of James's face.  
  
"I'm back to Earth." James said.  
  
"Good. I have some ideas for a starting of term prank for the Slitherins."  
  
James grinned. "What supplies will we need?"  
  
"Well, we can find all of it in Diagon Alley."  
  
"Excellent. Except I do feel guilty planning a prank without Moony and Wormtail."  
  
"Yeah. My ideas can wait until Hogwarts."  
  
The two ate their sandwiches and went back out to play Quidditch. 

====================================================

The visit to Diagon Alley

====================================================

The rest of lily's holidays passed by quickly. When only there was only three weeks of summer break left, she went to Diagon Alley to get the stuff that she needed. There she met her friends. [A/N: I know earlier I said that it was one week, but tyhey changed the date since I need more summer break for the stuff that I am planning.]  
  
"Hey Maria, hey Stacy."  
  
"Hi." They chorused back.  
  
"It's so good to see you again. Boy, you look different." Put in Stacy, looking at Lily.  
  
It was true. Lily had changed. She was wearing a short jean skirt with a tight sky blue top that showed off her figure. She was also wearing a little eye shadow and pink lip gloss.  
  
"Who knew that Lily Evans would ever put on make up or care about something else besides her grades?" said Maria.  
  
"Well, I decided that it's time I get a boyfriend." Said Lily.  
  
"About time." Said Sirius, who had just spotted the three girls and went over to them with James, Remus, and Peter.  
  
Remus looked at Lily. "Well, someone's been getting their beauty sleep."  
  
Lily blushed.  
  
Peter just mumbled a hello and James just stood there speechless. To him, Lily looked more beautiful than ever and he couldn't even string two words together. His legs turned to jelly and his stomach started doing flip flops every time he saw her. He loved her but she hated him. Too bad though, since everybody said that Lily and James would make a cute couple.  
  
"Yeah," said Sirius. "Look, I know that you already went out with me once, but would you please go out with me again?"  
  
Lily faked a gasp of surprise. "Oh my gosh. This is like my dream come true. I think I'm gonna faint."  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"Well, you can at least let me down easy." Said Sirius. "Or my heart would hurt forever and ever and ever...  
  
"No it won't." James said. "You'll get over it in a second and move on to the next girl."  
  
"True." Sirius admitted. "But if she doesn't want me, then I'm not gonna get in her way. I'll just step aside and start crying."  
  
"Oh." Said Stacy who had a crush on Sirius. "And would you need someone to talk to about it? Cause if you do, I'm here for you."  
  
Sirius looked at Stacy. "Sure, babe. I'd like that."  
  
Stacy blushed. She didn't expect that answer. Perhaps Sirius was interested in her. Probably not since he said that to all the girls. But there was a small chance of that.  
  
"If you excuse us, we need to get our books." Said Lily. "Maria, Stacy, come on."  
  
Stacy didn't move a muscle.  
  
"Stacy. Stacy?" Lily waved her hand in front of Stacy's face. She didn't seem to notice. "Earth to Stacy."  
  
"I'll do it." Said Sirius. "Stacy, how about a date to the movies with me? Just us two?"  
  
Stacy immediately stopped daydreaming. "Sure."  
  
"Great. Pick you up at eight."  
  
When everybody was looking at Stacy, James quickly wrote a note and gave it to Lily. Lily was about to open it when James stopped her and signaled her, "Not right now." Lily nodded and put it in her pocket. Lily looked into James's dark blue eyes and James looked into hers. Lily seemed to sink in the sea of blue of James eyes. Lily immediately looked away, embarrassed.  
  
"Come on, Lily, you said it yourself, we need to get going." Said Maria.  
  
"Right. Come on. Bye guys. Sirius. Remus. James. Peter."  
  
"Bye." They called.  
  
Lily, Maria, and Stacy started on their shopping.  
  
"I cannot believe this. I have a date with Sirius Black. Sirius Black! I'm so excited, what am I going to wear? I mean, I need a new outfit and everything. Maybe I should just wear that sundress and—  
  
"Stacy, can you please stop with the Sirius mania? It's killing us." Said Lily.  
  
"Fine. But I got a date and you didn't."  
  
"Stacy."  
  
"And I'm going with—  
  
"STACY!"  
  
"Fine, fine."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"So Stacy how was your vacation?"  
  
"It was wonderful. I went to Paris and there were so many cute guys there, you would not believe how many hotties were available."  
  
"Sounds like you had fun."  
  
"I sure did." Then Stacy went into a story about a guy that she dated during her two week vacation.  
  
"Not again, more boy talk." Maria whispered to Lily. They both giggled.  
  
"What's so funny?" said Stacy.  
  
"Oh nothing. Please continue."  
  
"Okay." Stacy said brightly and continued with the story.  
  
When they were done shopping, Lily went to muggle London where she met her parents.  
  
"Bye Lily." Called Maria and Stacy.  
  
"Bye y'all."  
  
When Lily got back to her house, she remembered about the note that James gave her. She got it out of her pocket and opened it.  
  
_Dear Lily, I know that you don't like me, but just hear me out. Look, I've liked you for a long time so would you go out with me? Just this once. Owl me with your answer. Nobody will know about this and if you don't want to go, then I won't bother you again. If yes, than I'll pick you up at 7 o'clock tomorrow. If no, well, then, it's a no. Just owl me with your answer of yes or no so I won't get my hopes up.  
  
Love,  
  
James Potter.  
_  
Aww, that's so sweet, thought Lily. Maybe I should say yes. But what if it's another scheme? I mean, you can expect anything from James. I wish I knew him better. But then, it is a good time to try and get to know him better. Okay, one date, just one so I could know him better. Then if he turns out to be a complete prat, I'll never even think about going out with him again.  
  
After a while of battling with herself, Lily went up to her room. She rummaged her desk for a quill and ink. She got it out and wrote a quick note to James.  
  
_James, I'll go with you just this time. But don't try to make it so that the whole world knows. This is just a trial date. And remember, you only have one try so don't screw it up for yourself and me.  
  
Till tomorrow,  
  
Lily Evans.  
_  
After Lily had watched her owl fly off, she went back to reading the new books that she bought. But she couldn't concentrate. Somehow, her mind kept drifting back to James and how cute he looked with his rumpled hair. Finally giving up, Lily put down her book and went downstairs to watch some TV. 

===================================================

At James's House

===================================================

James was reading a Quidditch book when a brown owl flew into the window and dropped him a note. James opened the note and quickly read it. It was a note from Lily saying that she would go out with him. What he read made him really happy. Nothing could spoil his day now.  
  
Sirius came in and saw that James was in a good mood. "Look who's in a good mood today. What happened that boosted up your energy?"  
  
"Oh, nothing much." James said quickly, trying to hide the note. However, Sirius saw it.  
  
"Who's that note from?" he asked, pointing at the note that James was trying to hide.  
  
"What note?" James said innocently.  
  
"That one."  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about."  
  
Sirius lunged for it but missed.  
  
"You need to start getting ready for your date." James said.  
  
"Oh yeah, I sort of forgot."  
  
"Well, don't mention it to Stacy that you forgot about it or else she'll go bananas."  
  
"Hey, can I borrow a couple of galleons."  
  
"Sure, why?"  
  
"I want to by some flowers for Stacy."  
  
"Look who's the gentlemen. You never bought flowers for any other girl that you went out with."  
  
"Well, I really like Stacy, she's fun."  
  
"Well, why didn't you ask her before?"  
  
"I don't know. I never got the courage."  
  
"You? Not have the courage? Somebody's in love." James sang. "Sirius and Stacy, sitting in a tree, K-I— James stopped singing because a football was thrown at him. James managed to dodge it and the ball hit the lamp that was by the chair and it shattered.  
  
"Oh, shit." James muttered. He took out his wand and said "Reparo." [A/N: I'm sorry if it's spelled incorrectly, I can't find my book for the spelling. And if anybody asks, you are allowed to use magic outside school in the seventh year]. The broken pieces of the lamp flew together and repaired it.  
  
"There, that's done." James said with satisfaction.  
  
"What were you reading?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Quidditch Teams of the Year."  
  
"Oh. Wanna go play a game in the game room?"  
  
"Sure." James bookmarked his page in the book and joined Sirius in the game room. 

==============================================

At Stacy's House

==============================================

"How about this shirt?" said Maria.  
  
"Yeah, it looks nice." Put in Lily.  
  
"I don't think so. Too plain."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Too fancy."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"Too dressy."  
  
"This one?"  
  
"I have never worn it in my life. Too tacky."  
  
Lily let out a sigh of exasperation. "You are so picky."  
  
"Thank you. Next outfit."  
  
Stacy looked at it and said "Too ugly."  
  
And so it went on until the girls sorted through Stacy's whole wardrobe.  
  
"This is it. No more clothes."  
  
"What, that's it?"  
  
"Yep, you had a complaint for every piece of clothing that you had."  
  
"Wait, there's one more outfit here."  
  
"Take it out."  
  
Stacy looked at the super short striped skirt and the white top on straps. "Well..."  
  
"It looks good."  
  
"Sirius will love it."  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh come on, just wear this."  
  
"Well...okay."  
  
"Finally!"  
  
"Now onto the shoes."  
  
Lily let out a whimper while Maria grabbed a pillow and screamed into it.  
  
"Come on. The faster we find the right shoes, the faster it will be over."  
  
"Oh fine." Grumbled Maria.  
  
The three girls started picking out shoes from Stacy's gigantic wardrobe.  
  
"These?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How about these?"  
  
"They're for formal dinners, so no."  
  
"What about these?"  
  
"Don't like them."  
  
And so it went on again. When the girls did find the right shoes, they went on to makeup and hair.  
  
====================================== 

When they were done...

======================================

"Stacy, you look gorgeous!"  
  
"Yeah, you won't only have Sirius's attention; you'll have every boy's attention in the theatre."  
  
"You think so?" Stacy said uncertainly.  
  
"Yeah. That outfit is really you and your hair looks beautiful like that."  
  
"Okay, well, I'm off."  
  
"Stacy, where are you supposed to meet him anyways?"  
  
"He said that he was going to pick me up, so I'll just wait downstairs."  
  
The doorbell rang.  
  
"Now," Stacy said. "You two, keep out of sight and don't let Sirius see you. Okay? Best if you stay upstairs in my room or wait until we're gone."  
  
"Nah, we'll stay here to wait for you when you get back so we can hear about the date first."  
  
"Okay." Stacy went to answer the door.  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Who do you think it is?"  
  
"Right." Stacy opened the door and gasped. Outside stood Sirius with the most beautiful arrangement of flowers that Stacy had ever seen.  
  
"For you." He said.  
  
"Oh thank you. I'm going to put them in a vase, you wait here."  
  
Stacy went to the kitchen to find an empty vase. She found one and filled it with water and then put the flowers in the vase and put them on the table in the living room.  
  
"You look beautiful."  
  
"Thank you. You look very nice too." Said Stacy. Very nice and hot and cute and...  
  
Sirius interrupted her thoughts.  
  
"Shall we go?" said Sirius, holding out his hand.  
  
"Of course." Stacy took it and they walked out of the house. They got into the car and drove away. 

============================================

A/N: I know that you must hate me for leaving it off like that, but I promise you I'll tell you about the date in the next chapter. This date and also Lily's. But for me to post the next chapter you need to, you guessed it-REVIEW! PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON! 


	2. The Date Part 1

A/N: I enjoy writing this so much even though I don't know the ending. I know, I'm so unorganized, I just make it up as I go. But don't let that keep you down, R&R for this fic!  
  
One person commented that I am evil just leaving it off like that. Well, I'm not because I usually post chapters every two days so you can wait that long. Uh, can't you?  
  
So anyway, have any of you seen the new HP movie? I have and Daniel Racliff is cute! I know, I'm sorry if I misspelled his name. And Merileth, he is still yours. My favorite part was when Hermione punched Malfoy, it was so funny! Malfoy looked so scared. Ha ha! And what about that scene where the Whomping Willow was swinging Ron round and round. I almost died of laughter. Well, I know that most of you just want to read the chapter and not my chat about HP, so here it is. Now, for those that are interested in chatting about HP, here's my e-mail- skom70yahoo.com. But use it for good reasons, okay? Thank you.  
  
And now... may I present... the one and only... the second chapter of this fic... well, you know the deal. Enjoy the chapter and tell me if my chapters are too long. I need to know!

* * *

Chapter 2  
  
The date. (Part 1)  
  
While Stacy and Sirius were driving to the theatre, they chatted about everything. Even Quidditch. Stacy was a big fan of Quidditch although she just preferred to watch and not play.  
  
"What theatre are we going to?" asked Stacy.  
  
"Oh, we're going to this wizard's theatre. We are going to see a muggle movie, just in different surroundings."  
  
"Interesting, I've never done that before. I have gone to a muggle theatre, but never a wizard's theatre."  
  
"What? Aren't your parents wizards?"  
  
"I'm a half blood. My dad's a wizard, mom's a muggle. And if I want to see a movie, I go to the muggle theatre."  
  
"Oh, okay. Well, we're here."  
  
Stacy looked around and saw one old run-down building.  
  
"Uh, Sirius, this is just a really old building. There's nothing in there. And it's got a Danger sign."  
  
"Just come inside."  
  
"But—  
  
"Come on."  
  
Sirius led her to the door and opened it for her. Stacy went in first and then came in Sirius. When Stacy looked around, her jaw dropped. Inside there were a lot of doors on the sides and in the middle there was a big food stand.  
  
"See? Just like muggle theatres. Except for the food and the screen."  
  
"Have you ever been to a muggle theater?"  
  
"Well, not really. But Lily did tell me about it once."  
  
"Whatever. Lets go get some food."  
  
The two went to the food stand and looked at the menu. There were all kinds of candy and sweets and drinks. There was also some muggle food like popcorn and nachos.  
  
"What is that?" asked Sirius, pointing at the popcorn machine.  
  
"That's popcorn."  
  
Sirius looked confused. "Pop corn? What? Muggles eat corn that pops?"  
  
Stacy laughed, "No silly. It's a junk food. It's really good. Let's order some."  
  
Before Sirius could protest, Stacy ordered one small popcorn.  
  
"Now try some." She said, thrusting the popcorn under Sirius's nose.  
  
"No thank you, I think I'll live without it."  
  
"Go on."  
  
Sirius reculantly took some popcorn. Holding it like it was a bomb, he studied it closely. "Are you sure this stuff is food? It looks like some curly weird shaped thingy to me."  
  
"Just try it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Eat it."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No. As much as I like you, you will never get me to eat this-this alien poison."  
  
"Poison? If muggles eat it, then it definitely isn't poison."  
  
"But I'm allergic to muggle food." Whined Sirius.  
  
"No you're not."  
  
"Yes I am. Ask my mo—, ask James."  
  
"I can't right now, he's not here."  
  
"So, you can ask him on the ride back. And meanwhile, the alien food will just have to wait."  
  
"You are impossible."  
  
"I try to be."  
  
"Ugh. Look, I'll eat some first and then you can try it." Stacy popped one in her mouth. "See, no poison."  
  
"Have you swallowed it?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"And you don't feel anything. Like your legs turning numb or something?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh all right, I'll eat it." Sirius took one and slowly began to carry it toward his mouth. "But first..." his arm dropped by his side. "I would like to thank all the people that have been my friends. James, Remus, Peter, Lily, Maria, Sta—  
  
"Just eat the damn popcorn."  
  
"But—  
  
Stacy gave him a look.  
  
"Oh all right." Sirius made a face as he slowly put the popcorn in his mouth. He closed his mouth and began to chew with his eyes closed. Then he swallowed.  
  
"See, you're not dying or being poisoned. I mean, seriously, you let your imagination out too much."  
  
Sirius didn't answer.  
  
"Sirius? Sirius?"  
  
"This is good. Give me all off it, needmorepopcorn." Sirius grabbed the whole bucket and tried to stuff it in his mouth.  
  
"Iboldpaiwaldikebit." Said Sirius with his mouth full. "Wnatsome?(Want some?)"  
  
Stacy grimaced. "Not anymore I don't. Give me the bucket and for god's sake, show your manners, you're not going to the movies with friends, you're on a date. Now act your age."  
  
"But I am acting my age." Said Sirius, swallowing.  
  
Stacy rolled her eyes. "Whatever, now what movie are we going to see?"  
  
"I was thinking about Treasure Island."  
  
"Treasure Island? Treasure Island? Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
"What? I read the summary, it sounded interesting."  
  
"Do you have any idea how old the movie is? It's ancient! It's older than Professor Dumbledore!"  
  
"Then what should we see?"  
  
"How about Pirates of the Caribbean?" {A/N: I love this movie! Orlando Bloom is such a cutie! Doesn't everybody agree with me?]  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Oh never mind. Let's just get the tickets."  
  
"Okay. Tickets and more popcorn."  
  
Sirius headed for the food stand but Stacy grabbed on to his shirt and stopped him.  
  
"NO MORE POPCORN!"  
  
"But why? It's good."  
  
"BECAUSE I SAID SO!"  
  
"Okay." Sirius said timidly.  
  
They got the tickets and went through one of the doors which would be showing the movie. Stacy looked around the movie room. It was humongous with red and gold seats. But one thing surprised Stacy. There seemed to be no screen.  
  
"Sirius, where's the screen?"  
  
"Huh? Wha'? Whatcha talkin' about?"  
  
"The screen where the movie is shown, duh."  
  
"Oh that, you'll see."  
  
"But—  
  
"Hey, can I go get something to eat?"  
  
Stacy looked at him.  
  
"Oh, okay then." Sirius got up.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Shh." Somebody else shushed her.  
  
The movie started. Stacy gasped at the scene in front of her. This was like no theater that she had ever experienced. She seemed to be in the scene and in the movie itself.  
  
"Sirius, is this like 3-D?"  
  
"Sort of, but not really. But its cool isn't it?"  
  
"Yeah." Stacy sat back and watched the movie with Sirius.

* * *

After The Movie  
  
"That was fun!"  
  
"What? The time when you jumped on me because of those skeletons or when I touched your butt?"  
  
"No, the movie was fun. And those skeletons needed some new clothes."  
  
"Their called pirates, they don't care about clothes, they care about gold and riches."  
  
"Oh whatever, so where do you want to go now?"  
  
"How about just for a ride?"  
  
"Okay. Kind of old fashioned but fine with me."  
  
"Good, 'cause you're driving."  
  
"Wha—Nu-uh. It's your car; you have the keys so you drive."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They got into the car and drove around. When they were out of the city, Sirius parked and turned off the engine."  
  
"Sirius, why did you stop?"  
  
"To do this." Sirius leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. They made out for about 4 hours [A/N: I know that's a long time, but I need the time to pass by.]  
  
"We should stop." Stacy said, pulling her face away.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know, it's like already 12 at night and we should be heading back home."  
  
"Just one more."  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"Fine." She leaned in and their lips touched for one short kiss. "Now time to go home."  
  
"Okay, fine." Grumbled Sirius. He turned on the engine an drove her back to her house.  
  
"I had a great time." Said Stacy.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
Sirius smiled. "So will you go out with me some other time again?"  
  
"Sure. On one condition."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"That I'm trhe only one you're dating. I don't want some other woman taking my man away from me."  
  
"That's a promise."  
  
They leaned in for one last kiss.  
  
"Bye now."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Sirius went back to his car and Stacy walked into the house.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, she was bombarded with questions.  
  
"Ooh, that was so romantic." Squealed Maria. "How was it?"  
  
"Yeah, was Sirius any fun at all? Or too much fun? Cause I did go out with him once and he seemed the type to rush into things. Did anything happen?"  
  
"And how was the movie?"  
  
"Ddi you even go to the movie?  
  
"Stop asking me all these questions! One at a time."  
  
"Well, we just want to know what happened."  
  
"Okay, I'll tell you about the whole date." Stacy told them all about it.  
  
"Sirius thought that the popcorn was poison?" asked Lily, holding her stomach because she was laughing so hard.  
  
"Yes and then when he tried it, he took the whole bucket and tried to stuff it in his face."  
  
At this Maria rolled out of her chair, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Maria, are you okay?"  
  
Maria nodded, still laughing her head off.  
  
"Will she be okay?" asked Lily, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, now onto the rest of the date."  
  
After Stacy finished, Lily asked, "Now, you didn't leave any important parts out, correct?"  
  
"Yes, you guys squeezed every detail out of me, gosh."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Now that we know every detail about the date, let's do something else like watch muggle TV."  
  
Stacy and Lily stared at Maria.  
  
"So what if I'm pureblood? I like muggle TV especially those reality series."  
  
"Okay." Lily said slowly.  
  
"Oh well, we have nothing else to do anyways so why don't you stay at my house for the night?" said Stacy.  
  
"Sure. Besides, I don't feel like waking up my dear and caring sister." Lily said sarcastically.  
  
They three laughed.  
  
"So who's for a sleepover?" asked Stacy.  
  
"Me."  
  
"Me."  
  
"well, then, let the sleepover begin."  
  
They watched TV for a couple of hours and then went to sleep.

* * *

In The Morning  
  
"Lily, wake up. It's already ten."  
  
"Huh? What?"  
  
"Your parents might be wondering where you are."  
  
Lily sat up. "Oh my gosh, I didn't even phone them last night, they're gonna be so worried."  
  
"Well girl, you better get to your house at top speed."  
  
"Their probably gonna think that I'm with some boy." Lily made a face.  
  
"Then you definitely have to get to your house."  
  
"Right." Lily said, already grabbing her purse and running down the stairs.  
  
"Hey, wait up; I can drive you to your house."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I mean, if your parents see me with you, then they won't think that you we're with a boy."  
  
"Hey guys, wait up. I need to get home too." Said Maria rushing after them.  
  
"Well, threes a company."  
  
"Now get in the car."  
  
After a cup of coffee, the threesome went into the car and first drove to Maria's house which was closer.  
  
"Brace yourselves." Said Maria, opening the front door. However, she was lucky because her parents aren't home.  
  
"Maybe they went to look for you." Suggested Lily.  
  
"Nope. They left me a note. It turns out that they had something to take care of and that they won't be coming back until this afternoon."  
  
"You're lucky." Said Stacy.  
  
"Now let's go to my house."  
  
"Bye Maria."  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Lily and Stacy got back into the car and drove to Lily's house.  
  
"Oh Lily, we were so worried, where were you, you could have phoned." Lily's mom ran up to her and hugged her.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Said Lily's dad sternly.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry, I should have called. I spent the night at Stacy's house."  
  
"Well, all right. But I have to admit, you gave us a scare. We thought that you were lost or with some boy—  
  
"Really mom, you should know me better."  
  
"Well, bye Mrs.Evans, Bye Mr.Evans, bye Lily." Said Stacy, getting into her car.  
  
"See ya."  
  
Stacy drove away.  
  
"Now, have you had any breakfast?" asked Lily's mom.  
  
"I had some coffee."  
  
"Okay, now off with you."  
  
"Wait a minute, what about her punishment?" burst Lily's dad.  
  
"It's all right dear, she didn't do anything wrong and if Stacy said she was at her house, then she was."  
  
"But—  
  
"But nothing."  
  
Lily's parents started arguing while Lily slipped into the house and was about to go to her room when someone stopped her.  
  
"So you got away, didn't you?" came the scornful voice of Lily's sister, Petunia.  
  
"Got away with what? I really was at Stacy's."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"listen, I don't give a damn if you believe me or not. Why don't you go bother someone else? Like that stupid, dumb, ugly boyfriend that you got."  
  
Petunia narrowed her eyes. "He is not stupid or ugly. And for your information, he has the top grades in school."  
  
"Well, in your eyes he's king, but in everybody's eyes, he's just a jerk. But he is the best that you can do so—  
  
"He is not! And for your information, I got asked out by millions of guys at my school."  
  
"No you didn't. No guy will even come near you."  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"Amanda told me."  
  
"You're still friends with her?"  
  
"Yep. Even though I only see her in the summer."  
  
Petunia didn't say anything. She walked past Lily like she wasn't even there and went to her room.  
  
Feeling some satisfaction, Lily went to her room to fetch the book that she was reading.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished! Now I know that this is only Stacy's and Sirius's date, but if I would have tried to fit Lily's date on here too, it would have been too long. Read the next chapter for Lily's date.  
  
Also, I suggest reading my other story, Enemies Forever which is about Harry in his sixth year at Hogwarts and he's dating this girl named Susan and Ron and Hermione are a couple and have been dating for... Oops, I already blurted out too much. But do read it even if the first chapter is a bit slow, actually, really slow. I gotta admit, I don't even like it but what can you say, don't judge a book by its cover, or in this case, it's first chapter. But I recommend that you read it.  
  
One more thing. Do you see that little innocent button on the left corner of the screen. If you do, press it and give a review. If you don't, well, then, I can't help you. PRESS THAT LITTLE BUTTON! 


	3. The Date Part 2

A/N: Second part of the date. Boy, aren't you excited? I know I am. I'm still thinking of where James will take Lily though...GOT IT! But you'll find out soon if you read the chapter. Oh yeah, the disclaimer, I almost forgot.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, blah, bah, blah... do we really have to put this on every single chapter? I hope not. But anyway, everybody knows that I don't own it so here you go.  
  
There will be something different about this chapter. I'm gonna try to make it shorter. I know, I'm going for the impossible. Impossible for me, that is. If you read most of my chapters, you will find that they're a bit too long. Well, I'm working on it. Should they be so long? Let's take a vote, so VOTE!  
  
I would like to thank all the people that have given a review. I'm not gonna make a list since I forgot myself who those people were. Oh well, who cares? I know I don't.  
  
And now back to the story. Don't you think this line is getting old? Is it old? I got no clue.

===============================================

Chapter 3

The Date (Part 2)

===============================================  
Lily was looking at herself in the mirror. She glanced at the clock by her bed. It read 6:30 pm.  
  
"Excellent," she thought, "I have 1 more hour."  
  
Lily picked up the book that she was reading. She read the first page but didn't even understand what she was reading. Her thoughts kept drifting back to James. He didn't tell her where they were going so she didn't know what to wear. After hours of trying to choose an outfit, she finally decided on a pair of tight jeans and a green shirt that matched her eyes.  
  
"Seriously, I'm getting as picky as Stacy with what to wear." She thought and smiled to herself. She wished that her friends could have helped her pick an outfit, but her friends didn't even know about the date. In fact, she and James agreed to keep it as a secret.  
  
Lily tried to get back to her book but ended up daydreaming about James.

==================================================

At James's House

==================================================

James was getting ready for his date with Lily.  
  
"Hey Prongs, man, what are you getting ready for?" Sirius came in.  
  
"A date."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Somebody."  
  
"Come on, tell me."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not? Just give me one clue."  
  
"Okay. She's a girl."  
  
"Well that's a big help. There are thousands of girls on this planet and you're taking one of them out. Narrow down the choices will you?"  
  
James didn't say anything.  
  
"Okay then, do I know her? Is she pretty? Have I gone out with her at least once?"  
  
"Yes, yes, and yes."  
  
"Okay, so that just narrows it down to all the girls that I went out with."  
  
"Can you guess who it is, Padfoot, old pal?"  
  
"Do you know how many girls I've gone out with? I can't even count them all myself."  
  
"Well then you'll just have to guess."  
  
"Okay. Katie Walker? Shannon Dodson? Carmen Wayne? Priscilla Tolp? Alicia Connor? Sarah Hart?"  
  
James shook his head.  
  
"Fernanda Surf? Timmy Caulson? Mary Priff? Alexandra Walp? Suhani Perse? Anna Skom? Julia Darch? Audra Sphinx? Trish Mayf? Fran Trust? Darcy Plage? Kim Stid? Bonnie Rock? Monique Star? Courtney Smith? Carly Jame? Tasha Bay? Hollie Pearson? Chelsea Mantra? Caroline Drake? Brenda Palac? Briana—  
  
"Enough. You can keep going with your list and you sill won't get there."  
  
"Okay, how about I make a list of all the girls that I dated?"  
  
"You can do all you want but you still won't say the right name."  
  
"Can you describe her to me?"  
  
"Nope cause then you might find out who she is and we don't want that right now."  
  
"We?"  
  
"Me and the girl."  
  
"Dang she must be special to you if you're willing to go with her on game night."  
  
"Game night can wait."  
  
Sirius looked offended. "Game night can wait? No it can't! The most important day of the year and you're gonna miss it. How could you?"  
  
"It's not that important."  
  
"Not that important! I won't have a partner."  
  
"You'll get over it."  
  
"Oh well, I might as well start writing my list if I won't be able to participate."  
  
"Can we move it to tomorrow night?"  
  
"Oh all right. But I'm still gonna work on my list."  
  
"Fine. Now I better go or I'll be late."  
  
"Prongs?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who's the mystery woman?"  
  
"Not tellin' you."  
  
Seeing that James wasn't going to tell him, Sirius gave up.  
  
"Well then I hope you have a great time with the girl."  
  
"I will. I've been waiting for this day my whole life."  
  
While Sirius puzzled over the remark, James grabbed the car keys and headed toward the garage.  
  
He got in his car, a blue convertible and headed over to Lily's house. On the way, he got some pretty lilacs [A/N: You know, Lilacs for Lily?]. By the time he got to her house, he had 5 minutes to spare.  
  
Lily was still daydreaming when James rang the doorbell.  
  
"I'll get it." She called to her parents that were about to open the door. She opened it. "Hello James.'  
  
"Hi Lily. These are for you." James handed her the flowers.  
  
"Oh, they're so beautiful. Mom, can you go get me a vase to put them in?"  
  
"Sure dear."  
  
"Hello James, nice to see you." Lily's father extended his hand. James shook it.  
  
Lily came back.  
  
"Now Lily, I want you to be back by 10:30."  
  
"Yes dad."  
  
"Have a good time."  
  
"By mom, by dad."  
  
"Have fun now."  
  
"It was nice meeting you James."  
  
"My pleasure."  
  
"Lets go James." Lily took his hand.  
  
Together they went to the car. James opened the door for her and Lily got in. he got on the other side of the car and started driving.  
  
"James?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Where are we going anyway?"  
  
"Well we have two choices. We can go to the theme park or just watch a movie."  
  
"Let's go to the theme park."  
  
"Okay."  
  
They drove for a while in silence. James was wondering why Lily was so nice to him. Usually, if they were in the same room together, then they would start fighting. However, they were going somewhere together and riding in the same car and still no arguments.  
  
Meanwhile Lily was getting uneasy. She was thinking along the lines of James about them actually being civil to each other. Maybe he has changed, Lily thought, but no, it can't be. James Potter actually not being the arrogant bighead jerk that he usually is? Impossible.  
  
"We're here." James said, turning off the car. He opened the door for Lily.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Together they walked up to the ticket booth and bought tickets.  
  
"So what ride do you want to go on first?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know, you choose. I've never been here before."  
  
"Okay, how about that one?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They went to the swirly roller caster. Afterwards they went to another and another.  
  
"Okay, we have enough time for one more." Said Lily.  
  
"Which one? There are so many that we haven't ridden yet."  
  
"You just pick one."  
  
"Okay. Um, how about the Tunnel of Doom?"  
  
Lily hesitated. "Um, I guess."  
  
"What's wrong with that one? Looks fun."  
  
"Well, you see— Lily began. She didn't want to explain it to him since the tunnel of doom was a ride that teenagers made out on. It wasn't a very romantic name, but the darkness was an advantage. Maybe she should just go on another ride. But then, she did have a great time so far, so a little peck won't hurt. Right? She started battling with herself wether or not it was okay.  
  
"Tell me about it." James said.  
  
He never has been here, she thought. So if he doesn't notice any other couples, we should be fine.  
  
"Lily? Uh, Earth to Lily."  
  
"Wha-, uh, oh never mind, lets go on that one."  
  
They took the very last seat. Lily looked around, hoping that nobody was there that would recognize her. There were lots of couples there that were just talking but none of them were familiar. She breathed a sigh of relief and sat down next to James.  
  
"PLEASE STAY IN YOUR SEATS AND PUT YOUR BELT ON. THE RIDE IS ABOUT TO BEGIN."  
  
The roller coaster started moving. [A/N: I don't know what the thingy where you sit in is called.] Everything became dark and everybody quieted down.  
  
"Why is everybody so quiet?" whispered James.  
  
"Well, uh—Lily didn't finish since right at that time, there was a flash of lighting and James saw the answer.  
  
All the couples were making out. Actually, everybody was. Except for two people. Lily and James.  
  
"Oh." James said. So this is why Lily didn't explain to him the point of the ride.  
  
They sat in silence. Finally, James couldn't take the silence.  
  
"Listen Lily, I—he never got to finish since Lily kissed him at that time.  
  
James was as shocked as Lily. She didn't even know what she was doing. A part of her said; go for it while the other was saying no way.  
  
"Lily? Wha-  
  
"Just shut up and let me finish. Look, I really like you and I—  
  
"Hey, I like you too."  
  
"I knew that since like the second year."  
  
"Oh yeah, right."  
  
"Now that was just a taster. Ready for some more?"  
  
It took James a moment to comprehend what Lily was saying. Then it hit him. She wanted to make out with him. Instead of answering, he gave her a kiss.  
  
"I'll take that as a yes."  
  
"You better."  
  
Lily smiled up at him and pulled him close to her. They started kissing. [A/N: Awww, isn't that romantic?] Unfortunately for them, the ride ended a couple minutes later.  
  
"Wha-, oh, it's over." Said a disappointed Lily.  
  
"Well what do you wanna do now?" James was also disappointed, but he was trying to hide it.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"How about we go to the beach?"  
  
"Have you hit your head or something? There isn't a beach that's close by."  
  
"We can go to the Caribbean or just watch a movie."  
  
"Okay, then the beach it is." Said Lily.  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Oh come on, it was your idea in the first place."  
  
"It's too much work."  
  
"Then why did you suggest it?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Okay, where else can we go?" Lily said  
  
"Dinner?"  
  
"Too fancy."  
  
"Movie?"  
  
"Too plain."  
  
"Club?"  
  
"What kind?"  
  
"Dunno. Hey, I got one, how about my living quarters? Nobody's home, you know."  
  
"Not even Sirius?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Nah. How about the movie?"  
  
'Okay, but we're still driving to my house."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause we made one of the rooms is like a movie theater."  
  
"Then what are you waiting for, let's go."  
  
They two went back to the car and drove to James's house. Like he said, there was nobody home.  
  
Lily looked around. "Wow, this place is huge."  
  
"Well this is only the living room, there's two more levels plus the attic."  
  
"Dang. My house is miniature compared to this."  
  
"Shall we go to watch the movie?" James extended his hand.  
  
"Of course." Lily took it.  
  
Together they went up to the theater room. Inside there was a leather couch that faced the huge movie screen.  
  
"Now where's Wilma? WILMA!" James called.  
  
"Who's Wilma?"  
  
"She's our house-elf."  
  
Just then Wilma appeared. "Do you need anything, sir and miss?"  
  
"Yes, pick out a movie, what kind you choose, and get us something to eat please."  
  
"Yes sir." The elf disappeared.  
  
"Now make yourself comfortable." James said, plopping down on the couch and dragging Lily down with him.  
  
"Right."  
  
The house elf appeared again. "Here you go, sir and miss." The elf was holding a tray of cookies and a DVD. [A/N: I know that the wizarding world doesn't have DVD's, but they do in this story.]  
  
Lily took the tray while Wilma put the DVD in the machine.  
  
"Anything else, sir and miss?"  
  
"No Wilma, you've done enough. Would you perhaps like a cookie yourself?" asked James.  
  
"Oh no sir, Wilma already ate and is going to wash the floors now."  
  
"How about you take a rest? Forget about the floors."  
  
"But sir—  
  
"It is an order."  
  
"Right sir." Wilma seemed much happier. She bowed and left.  
  
"Now..." James pressed play.  
  
It turned out that the movie was Titanic. [AN: I love that movie, it's so sad. Don't you think so?] but James and Lily didn't even seem to notice what movie was on. They were a bit to absorbed in each other.  
  
"I think we should stop." Said Lily.  
  
"We should?"  
  
"Yeah. I didn't even notice that Wilma put on Titanic. Let's at least watch the end."  
  
"Okay." James said.  
  
Lily snuggled up to James and they watched the rest of the movie.

===================================================

Afterwards

===================================================  
  
"Well, that was fun." Said James enthusiastically.  
  
"I gotta agree with you, it was."  
  
"Come on, I'll drive you home."  
  
James grabbed the car keys. They were about to exit when the heard some chatter.  
  
"I beat you at most of the games."  
  
"No you didn't."  
  
"Yes I did."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have made progress on my girls list."  
  
"You haven't finished it yet?"  
  
"Nope, this is only one quarter of all the girls."  
  
"Oh my god, look how thick your list is."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Well, it's a bit too big, don't you think so?"  
  
"No." The chatter continued, meanwhile coming closer and closer to the front door.  
  
"That's the guys." James said.  
  
"Okay, so?"  
  
"Well, uh, let's go out the back door."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just go."  
  
They sneaked out the back door, got in the car and drove away.  
  
"What was that all about? Why we have to sneak out?"  
  
"Well, I didn't want them to know that I actually got a date with you."  
  
"Why? I thought that you would tell the whole world."  
  
"Well, I'm not. At least, not until we're both comfortable with it and I know wether I will have another date with you."  
  
"You will."  
  
They reached Lily's house.  
  
"I had a great time today so start planning our next date."  
  
"You mean you will go out again?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"With me?"  
  
"Duh."  
  
"Am I dreaming?"  
  
"No. this is reality and I better get inside and you need to get home too. Sirius will wonder where you are."  
  
"Right, well, good night."  
  
"Night."  
  
"One more thing."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Can I write letters to you?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Okay, night."  
  
Lily gave him a kiss and went into her house. James went back to his car. He rode around for a while, then finally headed home.

================================================================

A/N: DONE!!! It took me a couple of days to rite this chapter, but now it's done. But I have to say that I didn't succeed at my mission on making this chapter shorter. Anybody got any tips for shorter chapters? Or should they stay like this? I got no clue.  
  
GIMME AN "R" R  
  
GIMME AN "E" E  
  
GIMME A "V" V  
  
GIMME AN "I" I  
  
GIMME AN "E" E  
  
GIMME A "W" W  
  
WHAT DOES THAT SPELL?  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	4. The Rest of the Summer

A/N: UPDATE! Yes, this is what you have been waiting for.  
  
In this chapter, not much happens. Sorry about this. I just needed to pass some time while it's summer. It's mostly talk and all. But I promise you that the next chapter will come out either tomorrow or the next day, depending how reviews I get.  
  
================  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The Rest of the Holidays  
  
===============  
  
Lily continued going out with James for the rest of the summer as Stacy continued going out with Sirius.  
  
Lily, Stacy and Maria were at Maria's house, doing the usual. Doing their hair, talking about boys, makeup, talking about boys, clothes, talking about boys, gossiping, and talking about boys.  
  
"Lily, where were you last night?" asked Maria. "We went by your house but your parents said that you weren't there."  
  
"Yeah, where were you?"  
  
"Well, you see— Lily began. She was thinking up of some lie. She in fact had been on a date with James. But her friends didn't know that and she intended to keep it that way. She and James were planning to tell their friends soon, but how soon, she did not know.  
  
"So? Where were you?" demanded Stacy.  
  
"I was out."  
  
"Out?"  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"Just out."  
  
"Girl, who's the lucky guy?"  
  
"Wha- there's no guy."  
  
"Oh please, you're always staring off in space."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"Right."  
  
"No, seriously, there's no guy."  
  
"We believe you."  
  
"But—  
  
"Come on, we're your friends."  
  
"All right, I'll tell you."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"It's a guy."  
  
"That doesn't help much."  
  
"Give us more clues."  
  
"All right. Um, he lives in the U.K."  
  
"That's a really big help." Said Stacy while Maria rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well it is. Now you have it narrowed down to all the guys in the U.K. That should be plenty of help."  
  
"All right, do we know him?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Is he cute?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
"Okay, that gives us something to work with."  
  
"Maria, work with what? Do you have any idea how many cute guys there are that we know?"  
  
"Correction, you know. You're like a female Sirius; he's always with some girl."  
  
"Maybe, but if you really knew Sirius, you'd know that he''s very sweet and nice."  
  
"Oh please. Who's the one that plays tricks on people?"  
  
"James."  
  
"And Sirius."  
  
"But it's mostly James."  
  
"What about James? You will never see him dateless for a second. He dumps a girl and immediately replaces her." said Stacy.  
  
"True. But he is cute too, you gotta admit."  
  
"No he's not." Said Lily.  
  
"Oh please. Even you have to admit it."  
  
"Well, maybe."  
  
"Yeah, but what about Remus? He is the best out of all of them."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Is not."  
  
"Is too."  
  
"Stop the arguing, you're giving me a headache."  
  
"Sorry Lil."  
  
"I told you I hate that name."  
  
"Well, you will learn to like it."  
  
"You can't make me."  
  
"Oh yes we can."  
  
The two girls began tickling her.  
  
"Stop." Said Lily, giggling, "You know how ticklish I am."  
  
"All right, we'll stop. But you gotta tell us who the guy is."  
  
"Maybe later."  
  
"Now."  
  
"Later."  
  
"Now."  
  
"I've decided not to tell you at all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"'cause you're pestering me with all the questions."  
  
"All right, we'll stop."  
  
"Now, onto the next subject."  
  
"What will that be?"  
  
"We are going to give Maria a makeover."  
  
"WHAT!" screeched Maria. "Don't even come near me."  
  
"That's a good idea." Said Lily thoughtfully.  
  
"No it's not."  
  
"It'll only be a bit of make up. Maybe we should trim your hair too."  
  
"No." wailed Maria.  
  
"We're sorry, we have too." Both lily and Stacy started approaching Maria.  
  
"Don't come nearer, I'm armed." Maria grabbed the closest shoe that she could find.  
  
Looking at the shoe, Lily and Stacy burst out laughing. Maria stared at them.  
  
"Have you guys lost your minds?"  
  
"The shoe..." Lily managed to choke out.  
  
Maria looked at the shoe and burst out laughing too. She had accidentally grabbed a slipper that was in the shape of Scooby-Doo.  
  
=======================  
  
At James's House  
  
=======================  
  
"I won." Yelled Sirius gleefully.  
  
"So you did. Good job."  
  
They shook hands.  
  
"Now what will we do next?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Dream about Lily." Thought James, but said "I don't know, you choose."  
  
"Okay. How about a game of chess? James? Hello? Is anybody home?"  
  
James didn't answer. He was in his world with Lily. Oh how he loved the way her hair shined and how her green almond shaped eyes were filled with joy.  
  
"He seems to be doing that a lot lately." Commented Remus who was reading a book. Wormtail wasn't at James's house with the rest of the gang since he had to go "see his mum".  
  
"True, Moony, very true."  
  
"James? James?" said Sirius, pounding on James's head and screaming in his ear, "Come back to us!"  
  
"Wha— said James, massaging his head. "Why did you pound on my head?"  
  
"Because you were in la-la land again."  
  
"I was? Sorry."  
  
"Prongs, why are you acting so weird?"  
  
"I'm not acting weird."  
  
"You're always in la-la land."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm not right now." James voice was fainter and fainter. There he was again, thinking about Lily.  
  
"He's doing it again." Complained Sirius.  
  
"Hit him on the head again." Suggested Remus.  
  
Sirius did as he was told. This time, James did responded by putting a hex on him. Sirius's face was covered in purple polka dots.  
  
"Hey, my beautiful face." Sirius complained.  
  
"You deserved it." Said James, grinning.  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"Hit me in the head again."  
  
"Oh that. Well, you shouldn't have given me a reason to hit you."  
  
"You were in la-la land again." Said Remus.  
  
"What's on your mind?" said Sirius. He already performed the counter course so his face was polka-dot free.  
  
"Just stuff."  
  
"What stuff?"  
  
"Stuff."  
  
"It's a girl." Said Remus.  
  
"How you know?"  
  
"Cause it always is."  
  
"A girl, eh? So what's the deal? Is it the mystery woman?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What did she do?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Prongs, are you gonna tell us who it is?" said Remus. "Ever since I've heard from Sirius about your mystery woman, I've been dying to know who it is."  
  
"If he doesn't tell me, why would he tell you?" said Sirius.  
  
"Maybe he trusts me?" suggested Remus.  
  
"Well, he trusts me too." Said Sirius.  
  
"You'll find out who the mystery woman is soon enough."  
  
"We will?"  
  
"Yes. I just have to clear it with her."  
  
"Okay Prongs, do what you wanna do."  
  
James went upstairs.  
  
"Anybody wanna play?" said Sirius.  
  
"Not me, this book is too interesting."  
  
"Stop reading books and come play with your mates once in a while." Said Sirius.  
  
"I'll play." James returned.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Remus curiously.  
  
"Send a message."  
  
"To whom?"  
  
"Nobody."  
  
"That fast?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Was it to the mystery woman?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
Sirius looked at Remus. "There's something weird about him."  
  
"Yep." Remus agreed.  
  
"Hey." Said James, pretending to be hurt. "Stop talking about me. I'm standing right here you know and I can hear."  
  
"We're sorry that we hurt ickle Jamie's feelings." Said Sirius mockingly.  
  
"My name is James, not Jamie." Said James through gritted teeth.  
  
"Now Padfoot, don't anger him or he might get really mad."  
  
"Damn right I will."  
  
"Now who's playing?"  
  
"I'll play." Said James.  
  
"Count me out."  
  
"Moony, you never learn." Said James, shaking his head.  
  
"Yes I do. I just want to finish this paragraph and then I'll watch you play chess."  
  
"We decided not to play chess, we'll play Gobstones."  
  
"The count me in."  
  
Remus put his book down and they began playing.  
  
=================  
  
A/N: short, I know. And a bit pointless, but like I said, all the good parts aren't at the start of a fic. And thanks to all the people that reviewed, I love you guys. I'd sign autographs, but, you know, how am I supposed to give them to you?  
  
URGENT!!! Now read this part because this is very important. I NEED MORE IDEAS! If anybody has some, could you send them to me? Please and thank you. Oh yeah, it would be better if you just sent it to my e-mail, skom70yahoo.com, instead of putting it in a review, but I don't care that much as long as you do review and give ideas.

REVIEW!!!


	5. The Ride Back

A/N: Now, I surprised myself when I decided to update. I was just planning on a day of relaxation and laziness and yet I found myself typing up this chapter. I'm addicted to the computer! I've been trying to stay away from the computer like one of my friends, but unfortunately, it's impossible for me too.  
  
This chapter is pretty cheery and fun. Oh yeah, would anybody like to participate in a poll? Well, here it is.  
  
DIRECTIONS: _Rate this fic on a scale of 1 to 10_  
  
**1----------2----------3----------4----------5----------6----------7----------8----------9----------10**

**Very Bad 1-2 Bad 3-4 Okay 5-6 Good 7-8 Excellent 9-10  
  
**Now, shall we continue with the fic? We shall.  
  
===============  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The Ride Back.  
  
===============  
  
Lily was standing on platform 9 ¾ when somebody covered her eyes from behind and said, "Guess Who?"  
  
"Maria, I know it's you."  
  
"Darn, I'm caught." Said Maria.  
  
"Hey Lil." Said Stacy.  
  
"Well, well, well, look who's here." Said Sirius, picking up Stacy in one smooth move.  
  
Stacy giggled. "Sirius, baby, you better put me down or people will be talking."  
  
"I want the whole world to know that we're dating and that I'm not available."  
  
"Duh, of course you're not available. Who do you think you're dating, a cow?"  
  
"If you are a cow, then you're a very beautiful one."  
  
"Oh Sirius."  
  
Lily and Maria looked at each other with their eyebrows raised. Then they burst out giggling.  
  
"What?" Stacy said.  
  
"Oh nothing." Said Maria quickly.  
  
"So Sirius, where's the rest of your gang?" asked Lily, changing the subject.  
  
"Right here." Said another male voice. It was James with Peter.  
  
"Oh, hey Prongsie, where's our dear friend Moony?" said Sirius, finally putting Stacy down.  
  
"Actually, I got no clue." Said James, looking around.  
  
"Hi James, how was your summer?" said Maria. She didn't actually like the Marauders but decided if she wanted to warm up to Remus then she would have to be nice to the rest of the gang.  
  
"Very nice, I had such fun, I wish it never ended." Said James.  
  
Lily didn't hear what James said. "James, honey, could you help me with my trunk?" said Lily, trying to drag her trunk onto the train.  
  
Everybody stared at her.  
  
"Wha-, do I have something on my face? Why ya'll staring?" said Lily, diving into her purse for a mirror.  
  
"No, there's nothing on your face." Said Stacy finally.  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
"You called James honey."  
  
"I did? Oops." Said Lily.  
  
"It's okay; they were bound to find out sooner or later. Better to be sooner." Said James, putting his arm around Lily.  
  
"What is going on?" said Sirius.  
  
"I must be dreaming." Said a new voice. "James and Lily, not fighting." Then he saw James's arm around Lily. "What's going on?" he asked.  
  
"That's what I'd like to know." Said Maria.  
  
Remus, Sirius, Maria, Stacy, and Peter were all looking at the couple expectantly.  
  
"Who's gonna tell 'em?" Lily asked James.  
  
"You tell them."  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Because they'll think I'm joking."  
  
"Oh, right."  
  
"Just tell us." Squeaked Peter.  
  
"All right. Well, you see, James and I are—  
  
"Dating." Finished James.  
  
"WHAT?" screeched Stacy.  
  
Maria didn't day anything. Instead, she accidentally stepped back and tripped over her trunk. "Ouch."  
  
Nobody even noticed that Maria was on the floor.  
  
"All right Prongs! Way to go man!" said Sirius, holding up his hand in a high-five motion.  
  
Now everybody stared at him.  
  
"What? You're not gonna leave me hangin' are you?" said Sirius.  
  
James didn't answer because the whistle for boarding was blown.  
  
"Come on, we gotta find a compartment."  
  
They boarded the train and found an unoccupied compartment.  
  
Once the train began moving, Sirius continued the discussion. "So James, Lily was the mystery woman?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Dang Lily, the way you were behaving, I would have never guessed that you were going out with him." Said Stacy.  
  
"Well, who would have?" said Remus.  
  
"Phew. At least we don't have too put the plan to work to get them together." Said Maria.  
  
"You were already planning?" said Lily.  
  
"Well, how were we supposed to get any work done when you two were always bickering?" said Stacy.  
  
"So what was the plan?" said Maria.  
  
"Not telling you."  
  
"Oh well."  
  
"Hey Lily?" said Maria. "Aren't you supposed to be at the prefect meeting?"  
  
"Damn, I forgot." Said Lily. "I better go."  
  
"Prongs, you gotta go to." Said Remus.  
  
"Why?" said Lily.  
  
"Come on, lets just go." Said James, steering her out of the compartment.  
  
"Why do you need to go to the meeting?" asked Lily.  
  
"I'm Head Boy."  
  
"No? Seriously? I'm Head Girl."  
  
"I knew you would be."  
  
"So why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I wanted it to be a surprise."  
  
"Well I'm surprised."  
  
They reached the compartment here the meeting was going to be held. When they entered, all the prefects were already there. Lily and James explained the rules and what they were supposed to. Soon they were done and Lily and James went back to their compartment.  
  
"How was the meeting?" asked Remus.  
  
"Boring." Answered James.  
  
"It was not!" said Lily.  
  
"Well, what was so nice about it?"  
  
"It was neat and organized and—  
  
"It was not. That Slitherin tripped that Hufflepuff girl on purpose! I can't wait to get him in detention."  
  
"Well, besides that—  
  
Lily and James started arguing.  
  
"Oh not again." Maria moaned, covering her ears.  
  
"I thought that they weren't gonna fight if they went out." Said Sirius miserably.  
  
"Hey, Lily, James. Ya'll are dating for heavens sakes. You really need to stop with all the arguing. You're actin' like little children. Lily, you should know better. James, well, you were born immature so I can't help you."  
  
"Hey." Said James. "That's mean."  
  
"He is not immature." Said Lily heatedly. "He can act his age sometimes. If he wants to. If he's under the threat of me."  
  
"Thank you. At least somebody's defending-WHAT! I can act my age by myself without anyone's help, thank you very much."  
  
"Oh please, somebody always has to remind you."  
  
The arguing started again.  
  
"Here we go again." Said Maria.  
  
"Maybe we should put the plan into action." Said Stacy.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because they're still arguing."  
  
"What was the plan?" asked Sirius.  
  
"It's very drastic and top secret. And hopefully we won't have to put it in action."  
  
"How drastic?" said Remus.  
  
"Very."  
  
"Maybe we should try it?"  
  
"Nah, it won't work. It's to get them together, but they're already together."  
  
"Hey I have an idea." Said Sirius, taking out his wand.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Just watch." Sirius waved his wand and said, _"Silencio."_  
  
The spell shut James up.  
  
_"Silencio."_  
  
Lily couldn't talk either.  
  
"There, that's so much better. What's that James? I didn't hear you?" said Sirius.  
  
Since James couldn't say anything, he got out his wand and tried to reverse the spell. It only worked partway so he could only whisper.  
  
"I'll kill you Padfoot. Now get this charm off me." James whispered in a barely heard hoarse voice.  
  
"You gotta promise us not to argue with Lily. This goes for you too, Lily."  
  
Lily nodded.  
  
"You promise?"  
  
Lily nodded again.  
  
"Okay then." Stacy lifted the spell from Lily.  
  
"What about me?" James whispered.  
  
"Maybe we should keep him this way." Suggested Remus. "It's so quiet in here when he's not talking for a change."  
  
James looked ready to kill.  
  
Sirius and Remus were about to taunt him more when Lily lifted the charm.  
  
"Thanks Lil." Said James.  
  
"No problem. This is one of the good parts of being my boyfriend."  
  
"Wow, I'm one lucky man." Said James sarcastically.  
  
Lily punched him playfully.  
  
The rest of the journey they just talked about everything. James and Sirius were already planning the start of the school year prank.  
  
"Now James, this year is different." Said Lily.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, it's our last year here."  
  
"And..."  
  
"No pranks. You're Head Boy so act like one."  
  
"This is what we feared." Said Sirius.  
  
"Yep, James has turned good." Remus finished for him.  
  
"So long, buddy. A year of work and boredom awaits you, you goody two shoes." Said Sirius.  
  
"Padfoot, you better be nice or the first prank will be on you and not the Slitherins." Said James.  
  
"Ooh, I'm so scared." Said Sirius, trying to hide behind Stacy.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?' said a highly unpleasant voice.  
  
All of them whipped around and looked at the figure that was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Snivellus." Sirius hissed venomously. "Shouldn't you be with your friends? Oh I forgot, you don't have any."  
  
"Watch your mouth you filthy blood traitor."  
  
Sirius was about to pounce on him but Stacy held him back.  
  
"It's not worth it." Stacy said.  
  
"Go on now. You're gonna listen to a girl? Your standards are even lower than I thought."  
  
"Well at least he's not a slimy bitch that goes crying to his mommy when somebody says something bad about him." Said Lily.  
  
"Shut up you mudblood, nobody even asked your opinion." Said Snape.  
  
"She can talk if she wants to talk." Said James, springing up to his feet.  
  
"What Snivellus, your vocabulary is so small the only word you know is mudblood.' Said Stacy.  
  
"My vocabulary, so unlike yours, consists of more than one letter." Snap shot back.  
  
"Go and bother somebody else. We don't have time to associate with people of such a lower class as you." Said Maria.  
  
"Just because you hang out with the biggest brats and troublemakers doesn't give you the right to name call people."  
  
"Buzz off." Said Lily.  
  
"And what if I won't?"  
  
"Then you will remember some old memories." Said James, taking out his wand.  
  
Snape took out his wand too but James was too quick for him.  
  
_"Frolinpa."_ James yelled. [A/N: I just made up the spell.]  
  
Almost immediately Snape's face was covered with blisters that were popping with force. Snape yelled and started running back to his compartment although he didn't get far. Remus had already whipped out his wand and conjured up a tripping jinx. Snape hit the floor hard.  
  
"That serves him right." Said Remus calmly, putting his wand back into his pocket.  
  
"Man, you should have left him to me." Said Sirius.  
  
"No, if we let you hit him with a curse, the result would have been more horrible." Said Stacy.  
  
By this time, Snape had already gotten off the floor. "You will pay." He growled. His face was still very red and black from all the blisters.  
  
"We'll see who pays."  
  
Saying nothing else, Snape got up and left.  
  
"Well, that was fun." Said James.  
  
"I hate to admit it but it was." Said Lily.  
  
"Now we had better watch out." Said Stacy. "God knows what he's gonna do to get us back."  
  
"Maybe we should make the first prank more cruel." Said Remus.  
  
"Why don't you tell us what it is? We can help." Said Maria.  
  
"Well I suppose you can." Said Sirius slowly.  
  
"Please?" said Lily.  
  
"Well..." James said.  
  
Lily pouted her lip and gave James a puppy dog look.  
  
"OH, you know I can't resist that." Said James. "All right, but no interruptions while we talk."  
  
The Marauders told the girls the plan.  
  
"That's too simple and not embarrassing enough." Said Maria, surprising the rest. She was known as the 'nice girl'.  
  
"I think it'll work." Said Lily.  
  
"Fine, then lets get to work." Said James.  
  
"How about we play our prank next week so as to have the teachers think that we have become more mature." Suggested Sirius.  
  
"I like the way you think. Now what ingredients will we need? We have to get work on this?"  
  
"you're Not working on it now, we have arrived at Hogwarts. Save the work for later." Said Remus.  
  
They went outside and got lost in the crowd. Fortunately, they found each other once again and got a carriage.  
  
"Hey, where's Lily?" asked Maria.  
  
"Where is she?" wondered James out loud. "I'll go look for her." James stepped out of the carriage and started looking for her. He found her trying to fight her way through the crowd.  
  
"Where were you?" James asked as they were heading to their carriage.  
  
"Um, I got lost." Said Lily, clutching the little black book that she was holding.  
  
"What's that?" James saw the book.  
  
"Nothing, lets get into the carriage."  
  
They got inside and rode back to Hogwarts.  
  
As Lily stood on the front steps, she felt that she was truly at home.  
  
"Come on Lily, let's take our seats in the Great Hall." Said Maria, giving Lily a little push.  
  
The group went and took their seats. First the first years got sorted into their houses and then Dumbledore stood up to make a speech.  
  
"I welcome you back to Hogwarts. For some of you, this is your last year here. For others, it is their first. For some, you're halfway through. Now I would like to remind you that the Forbidden forest is Forbidden. I hope that our older students will learn that someday." Dumbledore looked at the marauders. The Marauders grinned. "Also, our new Head Girl and Head Boy are Lily Evans and James Potter."  
  
Lily and James stood up and everyone applauded. Then they sat back down and listened to Dumbledore.  
  
"Filch has kindly reminded me for the 1,136th time that no magic can be performed in between classes. Also, he has also reminded me that nobody is allowed to touch Mrs.Norris, least of all kick her or lock her in a suit of armor.  
  
The Great Hall rang with laughter at this announcement.  
  
"Yes, yes, it is very funny but please give some respect to our beloved cat." Dumbledore's mouth was twitching as though he was his very best not to start laughing himself. "Now, dig in."  
  
Food appeared on the four tables.  
  
"I wonder who did that to Mrs.Norris." said Lily.  
  
"Who cares?' put in James. "She got what she deserved."  
  
"Actually, I did it." Said Stacy quietly.  
  
"WHAT!" Maria yelled.  
  
"No." Sirius was staring at Stacy as though she was some kind of goddess.  
  
"Well, you see, one time last year, I was coming back to our tower from by date with, well, from my date and Mrs.Norris was there, meowing very loudly. So I kicked her and ran. I don't know who locked her in a suit of armor though."  
  
"I did." Said Remus very quietly.  
  
Now all heads were turned at him.  
  
"Well, I was on a date and I saw that she was kicked and then I locked her in."  
  
"Remus, who's the lucky girl?" asked Sirius through a mouthful of food.  
  
Both Remus and Stacy turned a brilliant pink. They quickly stole a glance at each other, turned even redder and dug into their food.  
  
"What? Aren't you going to tell us?" demanded James. He seemed to have noticed nothing.  
  
Remus didn't answer.  
  
Suddenly Lily understood who was with whom. "Stacy? You never told me about who you were with."  
  
"I didn't, wait, yes I did."  
  
"Well anyway, I know who it is now." Lily was grinning.  
  
"It's over and we broke up, although we're still friends. Please don't tell Maria." Stacy whispered urgently.  
  
"Okay. Why?"  
  
"I don't want her to think that I still am dating him, even though I'm not. And besides, if she doesn't know, it might give her more courage to ask him."  
  
"Okay, I won't tell. But are you sure that it's over?"  
  
"Yes. Completely over."  
  
"Okay, I trust you."  
  
What are you whispering about?" said Maria.  
  
"What, oh nothing." Said Stacy.  
  
"I wasn't whispering, I was eating." Said Lily, picking up her fork and getting some spaghetti.  
  
The rest of the feast passed without anything unusual happening. James and Sirius were still trying to get Remus to spill who he was with that night, although Remus didn't tell. They finished their food and went up to the Gryffindor tower. The password was 'full moon'. Remus shuddered when Lily said the password. They said good night and went up to their dorm.  
  
=================

In the girl's dorm  
  
=================  
  
"Hey, you guys wanna play a prank on Snivellus?" said Lily.  
  
"Sure, what kind?"  
  
Lily told them about it and held up the little black book.  
  
"Oh my god, he is gonna be so embarrassed."  
  
"Wait, have the Marauders played a prank like this?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
"Nah, they didn't."  
  
"okay, then should we put it to action?"  
  
"Sure, we'll get up early tomorrow."  
  
The girls exchanged good nights and went to sleep.  
  
=================  
  
The boy's dorm  
  
=================  
  
"I can't wait till we play the prank. The slime balls won't even see it coming." Sirius was jumping up and down like a maniac.  
  
"Well, wait till next week." Said Peter.  
  
"Do we have to?" said James.  
  
"Maybe we should do it tomorrow." Said Remus.  
  
"At dinner. Nobody would expect that."  
  
"Okay, so it's set? Tomorrow at dinner."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Excellent." James smiled mischievously.  
  
===============  
  
A/N: HA HA HA! You must be dying to know what the prank is gonna be! Well, I'm gonna have some fun with this. No reviews, no next chappies. HA HA HA! I'm so evil. So do yourself and me a favor: REVIEW!


	6. The Prank

A/N: Now, raise your hand if you're dying to find out what the pranks are. Hmm, okay, well, I can't see you, all I can see is the computer screen but I'm sure that most of you put your hands in the air. I'm dying to blurt out what they're gonna be, but I'll control myself. And where were my votes on rating this fic? Well, I guess that I'll just have to put it in again at the end.

Okay, i put a lot of = here because i needed to sort out the prank and it wouldn't accept any other signs, darn that computer.

==============  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The Prank  
  
==============  
  
Next morning, Lily, Stacy and Maria got up early to get the prank ready. By the time they were finished, students were already pilling in.  
  
"Excellent, now lets see if it'll work." Whispered Lily.  
  
"Snivellus had just entered. And he's wearing armor." Reported Maria.  
  
"What the..." said Lily, looking at where Snape was standing. He was making a fool of himself by trying to flirt with this Ravenclaw girl who looked much grossed out. She was also holding her nose and looked like he needed some fresh air fast.  
  
The three started giggling.  
  
"Hey girls, what are you up to on this beautiful morning?" said James as he, Sirius, Remus, and Peter (Ugh) walked in and sat by the girls.  
  
"Have you seen Snivellus?" said Maria.  
  
The Marauders looked over at the Slitherin table and burst out laughing.  
  
"What the hell was he thinking by dressing up like that?" said Remus.  
  
The girls paid them no attention.  
  
"Good. Now on the count of three. One..." said Stacy. All the girls had their wands pointed at the little black book.  
  
"Merlin, what are they doing?" asked Sirius.  
  
...Two...  
  
"Dunno."  
  
"I have a pretty good idea what. Lets just watch." Said Remus.  
  
...Three.  
  
Enlargae Porcus! The three girls said together.  
  
"What the— James didn't even bother to finish.  
  
The little black book suddenly expanded and enlarged so everybody could hear, see and read what it contained. 

=======================

The title was: START OF THE SUMMER.  
  
The picture was of Snape picking his nose.  
  
"I HAD A VERY NICE MEAL TODAY. IT WAS SO GOOD BECAUSE I HAD A LOT OF STUFF IN MY NOSE SO THE CAKE TASTED GREAT." 

=======================

Everybody let out either a ewwww.  
  
Snape turned red. 

=======================

Title: A WEEK BEFORE SCHOOL  
  
There was also a blown up picture of Snape in what looked like a flowered lacy pink dress that was holding a muggle Barbie doll. Snape and the Barbie both had the same flowered lacy pink dress.  
  
"I VISITED AUNT UMBRIGE TODAY AND TOLD HER OF MY PROBLEMS OF HYGENE. SHE SAID NOT TO WORRY AND THAT I SHOULD WEAR A SUIT OF ARMOR SO THE SMELL STAYS IN. SHE SAID THAT SUITS OF ARMOR ATTRACT THE GIRLS..." 

====================

The Great Hall rang with laughter. 

=====================

...SO HOPEFULLY THAT HOTTIE IN GRYFFINDOR, LILY, WILL LIKE ME." 

=====================  
The Great Hall gasped.  
  
Snape turned really red.  
  
The three girls were drinking their orange juice spit it back out.  
  
"Wha- James said  
  
"Ew." Said Stacy. Maria, and Lily together.  
  
"I just lost my appetite." Said Remus, putting his fork down.  
  
"I think I'm gonna be sick." Said Lily, turning green.  
  
"I wouldn't blame you." Said Sirius, now eyeing Snape with great dislike.

==========================

The picture disappeared and another one appeared. This one was of Snape in Barney pajamas looking out the window.  
  
Title: YESTERDAY AT NIGHT  
  
"YESTERDAY I HAD TO SAY GOODBYE TO MY MOMMY. I MISS HER SO MUCH. WHO IS GOING TO SING TO ME AND READ ME STORIES SO I WILL FALL ASLEEP?" 

==========================  
Snape turned scarlet.  
  
At this everybody laughed so much, it hurt. Sirius was rolling around on the floor, howling with laughter. James was pounding on the table. Even the teachers were smiling, well, most of them.  
  
"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETIGREW, DETENTION!" Shouted McGonnagal.  
  
"But Professor, we didn't plan that prank."  
  
"Yeah. It was Lily, Stacy, and Maria."  
  
"Potter, stop telling lies. I know that Ms.Evans, Ms.Orad (Maria), and Ms.Dawn (Stacy) would not perform, such a prank. The four of you have detention this whole week."  
  
"But Professor—  
  
"No excuses." McGonagall marched off.  
  
"Now what?" said Remus.  
  
"You got us in trouble." Said Sirius, pointing at Stacy.  
  
"Well, now you can add more detentions to your school record of detentions." Said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, you should be happy." Said Maria.  
  
"Well, I guess that we can be. And besides, we get to take the blame for the prank so technically, it was done by us." Said James.  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
A boy came up to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Hey Lily, Maria, and Stacy. Great prank." The boy left.  
  
"Told ya. Even though you got the detentions, we got the credit." Said Maria.  
  
"Well, no fair." Complained Sirius. "We got nothing from the prank."  
  
"Yes you did." Said Stacy.  
  
"And what is that?"  
  
"This." Stacy leaned in and kissed Sirius.  
  
"That's a 10, but I can get that without detentions."  
  
"What's a ten?" asked Lily.  
  
"It's our kissing scale.it's from 1 to 10." Said James.  
  
"And what am I on your scale?"  
  
"I don't know, we've never kissed." Said James innocently.  
  
"Yes we did."  
  
"No we didn't."  
  
Lily glared at him.  
  
"Okay, so maybe we did."  
  
"Great. And for telling the truth, you get a present."  
  
"Is it a new broom?"  
  
"No, much better."  
  
"You'll marry me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then what is it?"  
  
Lily didn't answer. Instead, she kissed James. He kissed back. They both started deepening the kiss when someone interrupted them.  
  
"Get a room." Said Peter.  
  
Lily and James realized that everybody was staring at them. They both blushed and let go of each other. The Great Hall started clapping. Well, most people did. Some boys looked a bit sad and some girls looked brokenhearted. [Can you guess why?]  
  
"Wow, that looked like a ten." Remarked Remus. Lily blushed.  
  
"Nope, it was a 12." Said James proudly.  
  
"Prongs, nobody has named a 12." Said Sirius. "The highest that I have gone was 11 and that was for Natasha Robinson. Boy, she was hot and a fantastic kisser."  
  
"Excuse me?" said Stacy.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You said she was hot."  
  
"I did?" said Sirius. The he saw Stacy's glare and put in, "She wasn't as hot as you."  
  
"Come on, lets just get to our class." Said Remus, looking at his schedule.  
  
"What are they for today?"  
  
"First, DADA, Potions, lunch, umm, Arithmacy for Lily and James, and for the rest of us, herbology."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The group exited the Great Hall and went to their classes.  
  
=============  
  
A/N: Wow, two chapters in one day, that's almost impossible for me. I mean, I did one chapter for this fic and another for Enemies Forever. Now, the prank that the Marauders played will be in the next chappie.

Well, here's the poll again. Seriously, I suggest that you submit your votes or I'll have to put it in every chapter and I don't want to do that.  
  
DIRECTIONS: _Rate this fic on a scale of 1 to 10_  
  
**1----------2----------3----------4----------5----------6----------7----------8----------9----------10**

**Very Bad 1-2 Bad 3-4 Okay 5-6 Good 7-8 Excellent 9-10  
**  
Now do yourself another favor and REVIEW!


	7. Will They Ever Learn?

A/N: I haven' done the disclaimer in a while so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah, Blah...  
  
There, that was easy. Now here are the results from people who took the poll.  
  
**8.7 from MuGgleNeT27 **

**10 from Lost without a name **

**10 from Wahooligan08 **

**10 from ck43631 **

**10 from dancingquin**

**8.5 from Aquariusbaby  
**  
Total-**57.2**  
  
Average-**9.5333...**  
  
Thanks to all who voted and reviewed. Actually, thanks to everybody who read this fic.  
  
  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Will they ever learn?  
  
  
  
The rest of the day passed by quickly. Lily, Maria, and Stacy were satisfied with their prank because Snape was laughed at the whole day so naturally he didn't show up for any classes and lunch.  
  
Finally it was close to dinnertime. Sirius, James, Remus, and Peter disappeared right after the last lesson.  
  
"I don't know, maybe we shouldn't do it today." Said Remus doubtfully. "Two pranks on the Slytherins in one day? Doesn't it seem like a little too much?"  
  
"They'll never connect us to the crime." Said Sirius. "It's totally fool- proof."  
  
"Well, just in case we do get in trouble afterwards, just remember I said I told you so." Said Peter.  
  
"Fine, fine, lets set up plan X." said Sirius.  
  
"Plan X?" said James. "Padfoot, what the hell is that?"  
  
"It's our prank."  
  
"Oh, it is? I thought that a prank was called a prank." Said Remus.  
  
"He's lost his mind." Said James.  
  
"No I haven't lost anything except for my favorite quill." Said Sirius.  
  
"He has lost his mind." Said Peter.  
  
"Ha-ha, very funny. Plan X is called plan X because we are going to get the girls back. We play the prank, and they get the blame."  
  
"And how are we supposed to do that exactly?"  
  
"Easy, after the prank is played, this sign will appear."  
  
Sirius held up the sign so the rest could see.  
  
"This prank was brought to you by, The Hotties. A.K.A. Stacy, Maria, and Lily. We hope you enjoyed our little joke because we only live to make you happy and pull pranks." Read Remus.  
  
"That is the stupidest thing that I have ever heard." Said James.  
  
"It can work." Said Sirius.  
  
"How about this, This Prank was brought to you by The Female Marauders, A.K.A. Girlfriends and future girlfriend of The Marauders. How's that?" said James.  
  
"Who's the future girlfriend?" asked Remus.  
  
"You should know since you've had the biggest crush on her since like, ever." Said Peter.  
  
"No, I'm over Maria already."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Don't put that, put friends of the Marauders." Said Remus.  
  
"Why do we have to be involved? why do you have to put Marauders on there anyways?" said Sirius.  
  
"Because McGonagall will think that it was them since they did put our group name. Get it?"  
  
"No."  
  
"You're hopeless."  
  
"Done!" said Remus.  
  
The sign now had 'This Prank was brought to you by The Female Marauders, A.K.A. friends of the Marauders.'  
  
"Okay fine, we'll leave it like that." Said Sirius. "I'll go place it where it's supposed to be."  
  
"Okay." Said Remus. "The rest of us will be getting the prank ready."  
  
The group split up, Sirius doing one thing and the rest did the other.  
  
At Dinnertime  
  
"Everything ready?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"What's ready?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh, nothing."  
  
Stacy glared at Sirius.  
  
"Spill. What are you planning?"  
  
"Well, uh..." Sirius and James began.  
  
"The food is ready and we're really hungry. It's been a long day." Said Remus, rushing to their rescue.  
  
"Okay."  
  
Food appeared on the tables.  
  
Sirius stood up and looked at the Slytherin table. "Come on, start eating."  
  
"They are eating. Oh never mind, they're drinking. Come on, you must be hungry, start eating." Said James.  
  
"What are they up to?" said Maria.  
  
"No clue."  
  
"I think that they're playing a prank." Said Stacy.  
  
"Must be."  
  
Finally all the Slytherins, as one, began pilling food on their plates.  
  
"Dang, they're hungry. So why don't they eat?" said Remus.  
  
One of the Slytherins finally took a bite. The rest followed.  
  
"Start counting." Said James.  
  
"Ten...nine...eight...seven...six...five...four...three...two...one..." Said Sirius.  
  
Nothing happened.  
  
"Did you actually put the spell on?" said James.  
  
"I did. I set it up for 30 seconds like you said." Said Peter.  
  
"I didn't say that."  
  
"...15...14...13..." said Remus.  
  
"Remus?" said James.  
  
"...12...11...10...9...  
  
"He told me to." Said Peter.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"So the Slytherins would be eating the most right now. It'll be more funnier." Said Sirius.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"...8...7...6...5..."  
  
"4...3....2...1..." they all counted together.  
  
"Let the joke begin."  
  
Suddenly the food at the Slytherin table started sizzling and then blew up. All the Slytherins were dripped in pudding and chicken and all kinds of foods mixed together. It didn't look very appetizing. They all grabbed napkins and started wiping themselves off when  
  
BAM!  
  
They got electrocuted and thrown off the benches and onto their backs. Everybody laughed at the Slytherins. Then a banner unrolled from the ceiling. It said:  
  
THIS PRANK WAS BROUGHT TO YOU BY THE FEMALE MARAUDERS A.K.A  
  
SIRIUS'S GIRLFRIEND  
  
JAMES'S GIRLFRIEND  
  
AND THE GIRL THAT HAS BEEN CRUSHING REMUS SINCE HIS SECOND YEAR AND VISE VERSA.  
  
Maria dropped her fork.  
  
"LILY!"  
  
"What did I do?"  
  
"You put that didn't you?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"I'll kill you!"  
  
"Please don't do that. See, he likes you to and you would make a perfect couple."  
  
"When did you find out about the prank?"  
  
"I saw Sirius levitating a banner up to the ceiling. When he was gone, I got it down again and mixed it up a little."  
  
"Smart." Said Stacy.  
  
"That is not smart." Said Maria heatedly. She began going on about how it was wrong and all that stuff.  
  
Meanwhile Sirius was in trouble too.  
  
"PADFOOT!" Remus said angrily. He was as red as a tomato.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm gonna kill you." Remus really did look ready to kill.  
  
"I didn't put that. Somebody rephrased it. I put a friend of Remus's."  
  
"Then who did put that?"  
  
"I did." Said Lily.  
  
"Wha-why?" said Remus.  
  
"I was just helping you. If two people like each other, then why not show it?"  
  
Remus looked over at Maria who was still scolding Stacy for saying that it was cool that Lily did that.  
  
"Go on, ask her."  
  
"I-okay."  
  
Remus started approaching Maria.  
  
"I bet you 5 galleons that he won't get the courage to ask her out." Said Sirius.  
  
"You're on." James replied.  
  
"Uh, Maria?" asked Remus.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Will you, will you, uh gooutwithme?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"Oh never mind." Remus went back to his seat.  
  
"What happened?" asked Lily.  
  
"I don't know." Remus replied. "I'll ask her out later."

"Okay." said Lily and went back to Stacy and Maria.

"You owe me 5 galleons." said James. "He asked her out, so pay up."

Sirius gave him the 5 galleons.

"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETIGREW, DETENTION FOR A MONTH!" said McGonnagall.

"The Marauders are back." said James, grinning.

"I don't get it, on the banner it said that the girls did it, not us." said sirius.

"Will you ever learn?" asked Stacy, shaking her head. "You wrote it in your style and who would be stupid enough to play a prank and then practically write their names on the banner to get detention?"

"I thought that it would work." said Sirius sadly. "Oh well, I'll get over it." Sirius went back to his food.

A/N: So, how do you like it? Yes, I know, I don't exactly have a plot, but what am I suposed to do? Well, review and give me your vote for the poll.


	8. Trouble With Snape

A/N: I'm very sorry that I haven't update in how many days? Well, let's just say that I haven't updated in a long time and I'm VERY sorry about that.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize. However, I do own James's, Sirius's, Stacy's, Maria's, and Remus's partners. The names I used are real people and some facts about them are true. Some I just exadarated.  
  
  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Trouble with Snape.  
  
  
  
"Now, I will pair you off for this hypnotizing potion. You will work with a partner that I choose." Said Professor Dung.  
  
Lily, James, Stacy, Sirius, Maria, and Remus were in Potions, their least favorite class. Peter had Herbology.  
  
"Good. Now, Miss Evans will be paired off with Miss Black."  
  
Lily dropped her quill and glared at the teacher. She hated Bellatrix, Sirius's cousin since she was about the most annoying person on Earth. Bellatrix didn't like Lily either.  
  
"Mr. Potter is with Miss Porchia Holden."  
  
James groaned. Porchia was another Slytherin that had a crush on him. She was always asking him out and forever pestering him.  
  
"Ooh, I get to work with James. Yay!" Porchia said in a high girly voice.  
  
"Oh great. I get to work with the biggest bitch in the world." James said, putting his head in his hands. [A/N: I do know a girl named Porchia that is the biggest bitch in the world. Really, she is. A nightmare if you have her in the same class]  
  
"Cheer up pal." Said Sirius. "She can't be that bad."  
  
"Ooh, this is so exciting, I gotta go write to my daddy. I finally got paired up with a boy." #Snort snort#  
  
"Okay, so she is that bad." Said Sirius. "But it could have been worse. I mean, you could have gotten stuck with Sni—  
  
"Mr. Black and Mr. Snape are paired together." said the teacher.  
  
Sirius looked as though he would murder the teacher. "Why you filthy—  
  
"Do you have something to say, Mr. Black? If you do, I suggest you tell the whole class."  
  
"No, nothing, wanna-be Professor." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Mr. Black, 20 points from Gryffindor and Detention. Now, may I continue? Miss Orad is with Miss Barrera."  
  
Now it was Maria's turn to groan. She absolutely hated and despised Alyssa Barrera. Not only was she three times the size of a regular person, she was the ugliest girl in Hogwarts. She had boils on her face and her hair always looked as if it was just electrified. [Again, another person I know and hate. And the fact about her being three times the size of a regular person, that's true.]  
  
"And Miss Dawn is with Miss Esquivel."  
  
It was Stacy's turn to glare at the teacher. Michelle Esquivel shouldn't have even been called a miss, more like a mister. She had a mustache and a beard. Her hair was never brushed and it was always tangled. She was also a nerd and loved Snivellus. [Again, a real person that I hate and the hair always tangled it's a true fact.]  
  
"Mister Lupin will be with Jennifer Mintz."  
  
Remus looked as though someone had just made him kiss Snivellus. Mintz looked excited and seemed to be trying to say something. She looked like a fish with her mouth moving up and down. Of course she could talk, but her voice was so high frequency, even dogs couldn't hear her.  
  
Professor Dung continued listing off names.  
  
"Have I ever told you how much I hate this class?" said James.  
  
"Only a million times." Replied Sirius. "Oh, now it's a million and one."  
  
"Why did we even take this class?" asked Stacy.  
  
"It was for Auror training." Replied Lily.  
  
"Please tell me why I chose a career that had potions." Said Maria.  
  
"Because you really want to become a Healer." Answered Remus.  
  
"How'd you know that?" asked Maria.  
  
Remus blushed. "Oh well, uh, I just heard you talking about it one time with Lily."  
  
"No he didn't. He followed her around and took notes of all the stuff she liked. You can give him a quiz about Maria's life and he'll get all the questions right." James muttered to Lily and Stacy.  
  
"We need to get them together."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well you're the brains here James so figure it out." Said Lily.  
  
"But—  
  
"You should be heading over to your partners table and start the potion." Said Dung.  
  
The gang gathered their stuff and walked slowly to their partners tables. Lily put her stuff down and sat by Bellatrix, not talking to her but proceeding straight to work. James dragged his feet to Porchia's table and sat as far away from her as he possibly could. Stacy looked very disgusted as she sat by Esquivel. Maria was just standing by her partner or actually, across from her partner since Barrera occupied a lot of space. Sirius looked mad. So did Snivellus. Sirius flung down his stuff and started working on the potion, ignoring Snivellus completely. Remus was the smart one. He sat in an unoccupied table that was to the right of Mintz's table and put the cauldron on the floor in between them.  
  
Finally it was the part of testing the potion to see if it worked. The pairs had to play rock, paper, and scissors to see who would have to take it. Lily won so she made Bellatrix jump around the room like a bunny rabbit, meanwhile singing Rock-a-bye-baby. Fortunately for James, he won so he made Porchia run up and kiss a fellow Slytherin girl. Everybody got a good laugh at that, at least all the Gryffindors did. James did land himself in another detention, but he said it was worth it. Maria also won and made Alyssa sing and dance ...Baby one more time. It was quite a funny sight for everybody. Now Stacy, Remus and Sirius weren't that lucky. They lost so Esquivel made Stacy act like a geek. Mintz made Remus pretend that he was a rock star. But Sirius was least lucky of all. Snivellus made him act like a monkey/crazy human and before the potion wore off, (It was only for a couple of seconds because they only drank one drop of the potion) he put a spell on him so Sirius ended up acting like a crazed monkey for the rest of the week.  
  
"Ooh. I'm gonna kill her." said Stacy.  
  
"oooooooooh ah ah?" said Sirius.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't blame you; I never thought that you knew so much about electricity." Said Lily.  
  
"I don't."  
  
"La la la la. Ba ba ba ba ba. weeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"What are we gonna do about him?" Stacy asked. "I'm not going on a date with a delusional Sirius."  
  
"You were gonna have a date today?" asked Maria interestingly.  
  
"That's not the point. Is there a counter curse?"  
  
"Nope. I read about it and it said that it will wear off by itself." Said Lily.  
  
They all looked at Sirius who was hanging of the curtains and yelling something incomprehensible.  
  
"How long is he gonna be like this?"  
  
"Well, we will have to wait until the spell wears off so—  
  
"ooh ooh ah ah..."  
  
"How long?"  
  
"On the good side, Hogwarts will probably be prank free for about—  
  
"How long?"  
  
"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
"About a week. If the spell was really powerful, it might be more."  
  
James sighed.  
  
"Co co la m ba ram ba?" asked Sirius, who was sitting on all fours.  
  
"This is gonna be a loooooooooong week."  
  
"Maka?"  
  
"Oh boy. For the next week, beware Hogwarts, monkey crazed human coming through."  
  
  
  
For the next week Sirius was acting like a monkey. He was excused from all his classes as were James, Remus and Peter. They were sort of like his guards and helped him stay out of trouble, although they failing terribly.  
  
"I give up sonkey. (Sonkey was their name for Sirius. Very stupid, don't even bother telling me that. Lol) He's waaaaaaaaay too much trouble. I mean, just today, he sneaked out of the Room of Requirement (that's where they kept him) and went down to the kitchen and messed everything up in there. He poured chocolate on the chicken and mixed the drinks..."  
  
"The chicken did taste weird today." Said Stacy.  
  
"And my drink had flour in it." Said Lily.  
  
"My pudding had ketchup in it." Complained Maria. "I sure hope that he turns back into himself soon."  
  
"Nobody wishes that he would turn back into himself more than I." said Stacy. "I mean, I haven't sneaked out on a date or snogged in 5 days! Can you believe that?"  
  
"Yeah, we sure can. I mean there's nothing more important than snogging Sirius." Said Lily sarcastically.  
  
Everybody laughed.  
  
"But exactly how long will it be until he's himself again?" asked Peter.  
  
"Well, he seems to be a little less monkey so I'll say, maybe 3 or 4 more days. I'll say 4 to be exact because the after effects have to disappear too." Said Lily.  
  
"Right."  
  
"Four more days everybody, 4 more days."  
  
  
  
A/N: So, how did you like it? Oh, thank Auntarctic for the idea of Snape hypnotizing Sirius and him acting like a monkey. Yep, thanks to her, I posted another chapter and my writers block is over! Well, what are you waiting for, review!  
  



	9. Sirius Monkey Trouble

A/N: Hello. My cold hasn't gone yet so I'm sitting here, typing this up and blowing my nose. Very funny right? Not. You have no idea how much Kleenex I have used up in the last 3 days. I'm sorry for not posting for so long, I just had to do all this stuff at one time and barely had time for anything.  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Sirius Monkey Trouble  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
The rest of the week was a nightmare. Sirius got more out of control so even Lily, Maria and Stacy had to look after him to make sure that he won't get into trouble. But somehow, the crazed monkey Sirius got much stupider and smarter at the same time. Everyday of every hour he tried to escape and somehow ended up succeeding. He escaped by all means. Even once he climbed the walls (don't ask how) and the ceiling and got out through the wiring that was on the door and disconnected the sensor placed on him.  
  
After the incident...  
  
"I don't know how he managed to get through. It's like everything we try to keep him in doesn't work." Said Stacy.  
  
"Well, if we can barely survive when he's like this, I don't even wanna think about what he's gonna do when he reaches the after effects." Said Lily.  
  
"What do you mean? The after effects will be worse?" asked James fearfully.  
  
"Afraid so. He will become all crazy monkey/human and then he will calm down."  
  
"Oh man. We're dead meat. He's gonna destroy the whole school."  
  
"And he's giving us a bad name." said Remus.  
  
"Why?" asked Maria.  
  
"Because he's acting all crazy and half the girls on our dating list don't want to have to do anything with us anymore." Said Remus.  
  
"Dating list?" Lily looked at James.  
  
"I haven't dated anyone from that list since the end of last year." Said James, looking fearfully at Lily.  
  
"Good. Has he?" asked Stacy, pointing at Sirius who was looking at them with interest.  
  
"Nope. He just smiles at them since Remus here wants them to stay on the list." Said James.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I wanna give a list of all the girls that we've dated and that are on our dating list to my cousin. He thinks that werewo— Remus suddenly stopped. "He thinks that I don't have many girls to date."  
  
"What did you wanna say?" asked Maria.  
  
"I said that he thinks I don't date many girls."  
  
"No, before that."  
  
Luckily Remus didn't have to answer because at that moment, Sirius attacked Maria's hair.  
  
"Ahhhh. GET HIM OFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!" screamed Maria.  
  
The rest tried to pry Sirius off of Maria. Finally they did.  
  
"Ugh. My hair." Said Maria. She looked like a mess. Sirius searched through her hair like as though he was looking for something.  
  
Sirius broke free of James and opened the door and ran out.  
  
"SOMEBODY CATCH SONKEY!" Bellowed James, running after Sirius.  
  
"Oh man." Said Remus. He ran out with Peter.  
  
"Great." Said Lily. She ran after Remus. Stacy ran out too.  
  
There was some screaming from below. The group ran down the stair case. Once there, they saw that Sirius was attacking everybody's hair. People were screaming and yelling. Well, the people whose hair was attacked by Sirius were screaming since he did pull out a lot of hair and the rest were yelling. In one Slytherins hair, Sirius found a bug. He stopped attacking and started playing with the cockroach. [Ewwwwwwwww]  
  
Lily wrinkled her nose.  
  
"You nasty." Said Stacy to the Slytherin girl. "Wash your hair."  
  
"GET HIM!" yelled somebody in the crowd. Everybody threw themselves on Sirius. They didn't actually catch him because he slipped out and started running.  
  
"This is pointless." said Lily. "We can't catch him, he's too fast."  
  
"Well do you have a better idea?" asked James.  
  
"Actually I do. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA!"  
  
Sirius stopped running because he was lifted into the air. He struggled a bit but then calmed down.  
  
"Everyone, may I have your attention please?" said James. Everybody turned to him. 'We are very sorry for this, but it's not our fault that Snivellus put the curse on him." With that, the group left, Lily still levitating Sirius.  
  
Once they got back, James and Remus locked and boarded up the door with chains and a lock and threw away the key.  
  
"Uh, Remus, maybe you shouldn't have done that." Said Maria. "How are we supposed to get out?"  
  
"Uh...."  
  
"Oops." Said James.  
  
"We can make a key." Said Lily. She waved her wand a duplicate appeared. "There you go, now what are we gonna do about him?"  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Bad sonkey, bad." Scolded Stacy.  
  
"Oooh ah ah?" asked Sirius. He pouted his lip at Stacy.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh..." said Stacy.  
  
Then Sirius took out a banana and gave it to her.  
  
"That's very sweet of you. Yes it is. Yes it is." Said Stacy in a gushy voice.  
  
"Stacy, grow up." Said Maria. She wasn't in the best mood today after Sirius searched through her hair.  
  
"Awww, you gave me a banana." Said Stacy. "Would you like me to open it for you?"  
  
"eeh oohh ah ah." Said Sirius, gesturing the banana to her face.  
  
"No thank you, I do not want to eat it."  
  
"Ahhh wee dee hehe." Said Sirius unwrapping the banana. Once it was opened, Sirius once again, tried to force it into Stacy's hands.  
  
"No thank you, eat it yourself." Said Stacy.  
  
Sirius pushed it towards her.  
  
"No Sirius." She said sternly.  
  
Sirius didn't listen. Instead, he did a war cry and smashed the banana in Stacy's face.  
  
There was a deadly silence, then:  
  
"I'M GONNA KILL YOU SIRIUS!" Stacy flung herself at Sirius but missed. She landed on the floor. "ouch." she said weakly.  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" asked Maria.  
  
"OW, I'm gonna have a bruise the size of the Great Hall." Said Stacy. The banana that Sirius gave to her was all smashed up in her face and pieces were falling off.  
  
"You need to go wash off." Said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, I do." Stacy went. The rest made a cage off metal by magic and locked Sirius inside. Of course, they didn't use a real lock. They performed a spell that wasn't going to open the cage until Sirius was back to his normal self.  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

The rest of the week the gang spent watching Sirius. He tried to get away but they used their wands to lock him in so he couldn't trick magic. Finally it was the day of the after effects. Sirius actually turned into a real monkey and started screeching. Maria and Remus enlarged his cage so that he would have more space to move. After a day of living in fear that he was going to escape, it was all over.  
  
The next day Sirius was himself again. He had his body and his mind back.  
  
"Phew, it's great to be me again." He said. "When I get the chance I am gonna kill Snivellus."  
  
"I wouldn't blame you." Said Lily.  
  
"Maria, I'm sorry about messing up your hair and Stacy, sorry for the banana."  
  
"It's okay." Said Stacy.  
  
Maria nodded.  
  
"Good." Sirius kissed Stacy.  
  
"Excuse us, we have a lot of catching up to do." Said Stacy and she and Sirius walked out.  
  
"Ooh, I hope they don't do somethin' they'll regret." Said Peter.  
  
"Oh yeah."  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
A/N: So how did you like it? Personally, I thought that it was funny. And once again, give Auntarctic a round of applause for her wonderful ideas. #Applause and cheering#. And you all are probably wondering when Remus and Maria will get together. Well frankly, so am I. And now, may I suggest you press the button that will review?


	10. Breaking Up

A/N: Hello. Wow, I got more than 60 reviews! Hooray for me! And thank you all for reviewing. I'm very sorry that I haven't posted, I've been sidetracked lately and couldn't focus. My apologies.  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Breaking Up  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
Sirius was furious that Snape had played such a prank on him so he swore to get him back. Of course, everybody was glad that he was back to being himself, especially Stacy, Lily, Maria, James, Remus, and Peter since they now didn't have to worry about him escaping and destroying the school. Sirius was forever plotting on the most embarrassing ways to get Snape back.  
  
"Now, we can take all his clothes and have him walk around the school for a day in only his drawers." Suggested James.  
  
"Not embarrassing enough." Said Sirius.  
  
"Ewwww." Lily wrinkled her nose.  
  
"What?" asked Stacy.  
  
"I just got a mental picture of Snape only in his drawers."  
  
Stacy and Maria wrinkled their noses too.  
  
"Or, we can steal his diary and display embarrassing parts of it all around the school." Suggested Remus.  
  
"Not creative enough. I need something so bad, that he'll be forced to run away from Hogwarts." Said Sirius.  
  
"Honey, don't you think that you're taking this a little too seriously?" asked Stacy.  
  
"No." answered Sirius and James at the same time.  
  
"What's this got to do with you?" asked Lily, pointing at James.  
  
"Sirius is my best friend so if he needs payback, then I'm gonna help him. And besides, this is our last year at school here and I wanna make it worthwhile. Meaning, we gotta play the ultimate prank this year."  
  
"You are impossible.' Said Lily.  
  
"I try to be."  
  
Lily kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"I'm hungry. Who wants to sneak into the kitchen?" asked Maria.  
  
"I do." Answered Lily, Stacy, James and Remus. Peter was with some girl (Don't know how he managed that, but ewww) and Sirius wanted to plan more.  
  
"Come on Sirius, some food will do you good." Said Stacy.  
  
"But I—  
  
"No buts. Now if you don't come, then our date is cancelled." Said Stacy.  
  
"Oh, but, fine I'll go." Sirius got up and they left.  
  
In the kitchen the house elves gave them all the food that they would ever want. After a bit of snacking, Stacy and Sirius disappeared, Remus and Maria went back to the Common Room while Lily and James did their duties.  
  
=While James was on duty...=  
  
He walked around his assigned area and saw that there was nobody who wasn't supposed to be there. He was about to turn around and head back to the Common Room when someone stopped him.  
  
"Hello James." Said a girl. Her name was Ashley Danpot and James had broken up with her in his 5th year. Ever since then, she's been trying to get herself and him back together.  
  
"Ashley, I suggest that you go back to your Common Room or I'll have to duck a few points from Hufflepuff and give you detention."  
  
Ashley laughed. "You look so cute when you say that."  
  
"Go back to your Common Room."  
  
"I don't think so." She was inching closer and closer. Soon she had James backed up against the wall, "I want you James...  
  
=While Lily was on duty...=  
  
She had told off a couple of second years for wandering around so late but otherwise, it was quiet. She was almost finished when a girl ran up to her. It was Julia Shopton, Ashley's best friend.  
  
"Lily- James fell down the stairs, I think he broke his leg." Said Julia.  
  
"What? How did he do that?"  
  
"How am I supposed to know? I was walking past him when he was climbing the stairs and he tripped and slid down. I heard a crack and I ran to get you."  
  
"Um, we need to get Madame Pomfrey." Said Lily.  
  
"No, no, first why don't you see if he's all right? I'll go get help."  
  
"Okay, where is he?"  
  
"On the third floor corridor near the South Window."  
  
"Okay." Lily ran up to the third floor while Julia pretended to go to the Hospital wing. Once Lily was out of sight, she took out a magical walkie- talkie and said "all clear. She's going up now."  
  
Lily was running up the stairs. She came to the third floor corridor and turned South. What she saw made her wanna scream. Ashley Danpot and James were kissing. Ashley stopped kissing James and looked to where Lily was standing. She gave Lily a smile.  
  
"Lily, it's not what it looks like." Said James, flinging away Ashley.  
  
"How could you? And all this time you were cheating with-with her!" tears sprang to Lily's eyes.  
  
"Lily, I—  
  
Lily didn't hear him. She just shook her head and ran up to the Common Room.  
  
"YOU BITCH!" hollered James at Ashley. "YOU PLANNED THIS, DIDN'T YOU?"  
  
"Yes." Said Ashley. "Now can we continue with our snogging?"  
  
"Go to hell." James ran after Lily.  
  
"She's not gonna listen to you." Ashley called after him.  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
=In the Common Room...=  
  
Remus and Maria were talking when Lily barged in the Common Room. Maria could see that something was wrong.  
  
"Lily, what's wrong, what happened?"  
  
"That jerk! And I trusted him!"  
  
"Trusted who?" asked Remus.  
  
"Who else but Potter!"  
  
"What did he do now?" asked Remus.  
  
"He was two-timing me!"  
  
"With who?" asked Maria.  
  
"Who was two-timing who?" asked Sirius. He and Stacy had walked into the Common Room.  
  
"What are you doing here? I thought that you were on your date?" asked Remus.  
  
"We need the map to sneak in to Hogsmeade." Said Sirius.  
  
Stacy saw Lily's puffed eyes. "Lily, what happened?"  
  
"That jerk, should have never trusted him." Said Lily.  
  
"Are you talking about James?" asked Stacy.  
  
"Who else would I be talking about?" snapped Lily.  
  
"Sorry." Said Stacy.  
  
"What did he do?" asked Sirius.  
  
"He was two timing me."  
  
"Oh my god!" exclaimed Stacy. "That jerk."  
  
"With who?" asked Sirius interestingly.  
  
"Ashley Danpot."  
  
"WHAT!" yelled Maria and Stacy together.  
  
"He couldn't, he wouldn't.' said Sirius.  
  
"And why wouldn't he?" asked Lily icily.  
  
"Because I know my best friend and he hates Ashley. That's why she's not on the dating list."  
  
"Nobody gives a damn about your dating list." Snapped Stacy.  
  
"I do." Said Sirius.  
  
Stacy ignored him. "Lily, go get some sleep."  
  
"I can't believe him! And to think, I thought he loved me.' Said Lily, weeping.  
  
James came barging into the Common Room. "Lily, I swear, I was not two- timing you, I hate that bitch."  
  
"You think I'm gonna fall for that?"  
  
"Lily, please let me explain, it—  
  
"Explain? There's no need to explain anything, that kiss looked pretty explanatory to me!"  
  
"JUST LISTEN TO ME! I didn't cheat on you, I'll die before I do that."  
  
"Then you have already died! Because I know what I saw. Good night." Lily turned around and started walking towards the girl's dorm.  
  
"Lily, wait, please let me explain." James grabbed her wrist.  
  
'There's nothing to explain, I know what I saw. Now let go off me."  
  
"Please, you have got to listen."  
  
"I don't have to do anything! Now let go off me!"  
  
"No. And you will listen to what I have to—  
  
James didn't finish because Lily slapped him.  
  
"Good night Stacy, Maria, Sirius, Lupin. And Potter,"  
  
"Yes?" James was massaging his left cheek.  
  
"GO TO HELL!" Lily ran up the stairs to the girls dorm. James tried to follow but Lily performed a spell and the stairs turned into a slide.  
  
"Shit." Cursed James.  
  
"Tough luck prongs.' Said Remus.  
  
"Now what did you do that for?" asked Maria.  
  
"Yeah man, I mean, if you are two-timing a girl, then try to not have the girl see you with another girl." Said Sirius.  
  
'And what's that supposed to mean?" said Stacy menacingly.  
  
"N-nothing." Said Sirius, looking fearfully at Stacy.  
  
"It better be nothing or heads are gonna roll. Your head will."  
  
Sirius whimpered.  
  
"Stacy, lets see how Lily's doing." Said Maria.  
  
"Okay." Stacy and Maria went up to their dorm and closed the door.  
  
James sat down on the couch and put his head in his hands.  
  
"Prongs, I'm sure that she's bound to listen to you, sooner or later." Said Sirius.  
  
"It's gonna be later." Said Remus. "Knowing Lily, she keeps a grudge a loooooong time. Remember in our first year when we put those water balloons in her bed? She didn't forgive us until the end of 3rd year, or was it 4th?"  
  
"I think it was 4th." Said Sirius.  
  
"Nah, it was the end of 3rd." said James.  
  
"3rd, there you go.' Said Remus.  
  
"So when you're about 20, she's gonna forgive you." Said Sirius. "not that long, mate."  
  
"My relationship is over." Said James miserably.  
  
"So what are you gonna do?" asked Remus.  
  
"I don't know. I just don't know."  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
A/N: There, you happy? I decided to write. I'm gonna try to write as many chapters as I can and post them as fast as I can for the long delay. Now that I think about it, if I had written in that week or however many days, I would probably already be on like chapter 15 or 16. but unfortunately, I'm not. As for my other fic, well, first I'm gonna write like 3 or 5 chapters for this one and then post them every day and then write 3 or 5 chapters for the other fic and post them everyday. How's that for a plan?  
  
And now, may I present to you, THE REVIEW BUTTON! Press it and give me nice review. I just love reviews! :-) 


	11. Moving On Hurts

A/N: Well, there isn't much to say except that it's too bad that Lily and James broke up. Now how and when will they get together?  
  
You know, I just realized that I don't even have a plot for this story oops....is  
  
You better appreciate this chapter because it took me about 3 or 4 hours to write it.  
  
% means what somebody is thinking.  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Moving On Hurts  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
"Lily! WAIT UP!" James ran after Lily. Without bothering to look back at the person who was calling her, she disappeared into the crowded hall.  
  
"See, that's how it's been all week long." Said James.  
  
"Well, she has a reason to ignore you." Pointed out Sirius.  
  
"James, you are never gonna get her attention like that." Said Stacy.  
  
"I have to agree. Have you tried a different concept?" asked Remus.  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Okay, put some flowers on her bed with a note saying you're sorry."  
  
"Sorry for what?"  
  
"Just say you're sorry, act like you mean it, and get on with life." Said Sirius. (I got that from Phil of the Future. I don't actually like the show very much; I just love Ricky Ullman, lol)  
  
Stacy hit him.  
  
"Ow! What was that for?" asked Sirius, rubbing his arm.  
  
Stacy ignored him. "Get her some flowers and put in a note. I know she loves Roses."  
  
"Not as much as she loves Daisies and Lilies." Replied James. "And besides, already tried the flowers, she tore up the note without reading it and threw the flowers out onto the lake."  
  
"Okay, um, how 'bout you break your back and have to go to the hospital? Lily will come and visit and you'll get back together with her." suggested Sirius.  
  
"Ha ha ha." Said James sarcastically.  
  
Stacy hit Sirius again.  
  
"Now what was that for?"  
  
"For saying rubbish. James is not gonna break his back for Lily."  
  
"Yeah, I don't wanna die or become an invalid, I just wanna get Lily back." Said James.  
  
'Well fine, then you come up with an idea." Said Sirius.  
  
There was silence as the group was thinking of ideas.  
  
**=After a minute...=**  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm...... said Sirius.  
  
**=After two minutes...=**  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmm......... said Sirius.  
  
James frowned.  
  
**=After 5 minutes...=**  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmm......said Sirius.  
  
James frown increased.  
  
**=After 10 minutes...=**  
  
The group started walking towards the great Hall for Dinner.  
  
"Hmmmmmmmmmmm.........said Sirius.  
  
"Sirius will you stop that? I'm trying to think." Said Stacy.  
  
"I got nothin'." Said Remus.  
  
"Too bad 'cause I got tons of ideas." Said Sirius.  
  
"Are you sure we wanna know your ideas?" asked James cautiously.  
  
"Yeah." Said Sirius enthusiastically. "They're great."  
  
"Okay, spill."  
  
"Okay, first I though that on a full moon, Remus will—  
  
"Shhhhh." Shushed Peter.  
  
James kicked Sirius under the table. (They were already in the great hall, eating)  
  
"Full Moon?" said Stacy.  
  
"Remus?" said Maria.  
  
"Uh yeah." Said James.  
  
"On the full moon, Remus will..." Sirius started.  
  
"Uh, t-talk to Lily." Finished James.  
  
"About James." Said Remus.  
  
"uh-huh." Said Stacy.  
  
Maria looked at the three suspiciously.  
  
"Uh, lets eat." Suggested Peter.  
  
Lily had just come into the Great Hall. She headed over to the Gryffindor table.  
  
"Oh, there's Lily." Said Stacy, standing up. Maria stood up too.  
  
"Hey ya'll." Said Lily.  
  
"Hello Lily." Said James. Lily ignored him.  
  
"I'll see you later." Stacy kissed Sirius lightly on the lips.  
  
"It's okay, we can sit here." Said Lily. She sat down next to Maria.  
  
"Okay then." Stacy sat back down.  
  
"Lily, what happened? You look so happy." Said Stacy.  
  
"You would not believe what happened." Said Lily.  
  
"What?" asked Maria.  
  
"I just got a date with, guess who?"  
  
"Um, let's see, uh, Chris McDunrg."  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Chad Harrison."  
  
"Nope."  
  
Stacy and Maria said other names which weren't correct.  
  
"Then who is it?" asked Stacy.  
  
"Orlando Bloom!" said Lily. (I couldn't think up of another name, lol)  
  
Stacy and Maria gasped.  
  
Orlando was a hot (no duh) and cute Ravenclaw guy. He was very popular and was also known as a heartbreaker, although his reputation wasn't as bad as either Sirius's or James's.  
  
"Yep, I'm meeting him by the entrance right after I finish my duties. I can't wait!" Said Lily.  
  
James looked away from Lily. It hurt so much (for him) to hear that Lily had a date with someone that wasn't him. He was feeling very depressed now.  
  
"What should I wear? Should I wear my navy blue dress with the pumps? Or...." Lily went on, describing outfits.  
  
James put his fork down. Not feeling hungry anymore, he muttered to Sirius that he wasn't hungry and exited the Great Hall.  
  
"He looked so sad." Stacy whispered to Sirius.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Lily was still talking. She did see the hurt look on James's face as he left the table. She figured that she was being too mean to him.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
(I forgot what the abbreviation was, but basically, this means that she's battling with herself, one side with the other)  
  
Devil side: %But he hurt me so much, he deserves it. %  
  
Angel side: %Maybe he doesn't. What if it wasn't even his fault? %  
  
Devil: %Please, that kiss looked pretty real%  
  
Angel: %And then he flung that girl away. That has to mean something%  
  
Devil: %Yeah that he doesn't care about her or any girl he goes out with%  
  
Angel: %Impossible, there is a caring side to James%  
  
Devil: %The only thing that he cares about is his looks. %  
  
Angel: %There are more things. He cares about me! %  
  
Devil: %He wouldn't have kissed that girl if he cared%  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Lily continued battling with herself until Stacy intruded on her thoughts.  
  
"Lily? Hello?" Stacy was waving her hand in front of Lily's face.  
  
"Earth to Lily." Said Maria.  
  
"I'm here."  
  
"Good."  
  
"You know Lily, you and James make a perfect couple. Why? Because both of seem to be in la la land." Said Sirius.  
  
"James is like that too?" asked Maria.  
  
"Yep." Said Remus.  
  
"Maybe it's some sort off disease."  
  
"Or maybe they just dream about each other." Said Stacy, smirking.  
  
"I do not dream about Potter." Said Lily.  
  
"You're obsessed with him." said Maria.  
  
"No I'm not." Said Lily.  
  
"Example one. Your notebook." Maria reached for Lily's bag and took out her notebook. Ignorign Lily's protests, she opened it to the first page. On it were pictures of James, a piece of James's hair, a note with his handwriting, his signature, etc. It all fit on one cramped page that had a spell on it that cramped things together.  
  
"Whoa, you are obsessed." Said Sirius.  
  
"I am not obsessed." Said Lily.  
  
"Lily." Stacy gave her a look.  
  
"Okay, maybe a tad."  
  
"Lily."  
  
"Okay, I'm a regular fan. But every girl is obsessed with her boy- .........x- boyfriend."  
  
"Lily!"  
  
Now the whole group was looking at her.  
  
"Okay, I'm obsessed!"  
  
"Finally. Now how about we show this to James?" said Sirius, taking the notebook.  
  
"Don't you even think about it." Said Lily, snatching away her notebook and glaring at Sirius.  
  
"Okay, okay, but can I see it again? I didn't see the pictures properly." Sirius reached for the notebook.  
  
Lily slapped his hand. "Don't even think about it."  
  
"Why am I always the one that gets slapped and hit?" asked Sirius.  
  
"Because you're Sirius." Said Stacy. "Now excuse us, that homework won't get done by itself."  
  
"Homework?" whimpered Sirius.  
  
"You had something different in mind?"  
  
"Well, you know, the usual."  
  
"We're too behind on homework. Let's go." Stacy dragged Sirius away who was giving Remus a look that said "Help me!"  
  
Nobody rushed for his rescue since they were all trying not to laugh.  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
A/N: Hello again. All of a sudden, I find myself with tons of ideas for this fic. I'm trying very hard not to rush. I posted this today because I feel guilty of leaving you with no updates for a week. And the worst part is, I didn't even go on vacation the week that I didn't update. I stayed at home and moped around. A good week wasted.  
  
Now I have a little pole that I want you to vote in because I'm not sure what I wanna do so here it is.  
  
**What holiday should a dance be for?  
  
a) Halloween  
  
b) Christmas  
**  
PLEASE VOTE!  
  
AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE ME A GOOD REVIEW! ALL SIZES OF REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED! EVEN FLAMES! Although you don't have to write a flame, I like nice ones much better.  
  
One other thing. The more reviews I get, the faster I will write. And that's a promise. 


	12. Unhappy Dates

A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed.  
  
**Amour-Lily: Yes, I am also sad that Lily got a date with Orlando Bloom. And thank you for the lengthy review, it's one of the longest I've ever seen, lol.  
  
Ruth3: I will update soon. And I like your thingy, LilyJames 4ever&ever. It speaks the truth  
  
Loveable: Yes, I'm also sad that they broke up but I figured that I needed some sadness in my fic.  
  
Allie: Thank you for that remark. And that's another vote for Christmas.  
  
Fantasy-Flyer: Awwwww, that's so sweet. You like my style of writing. Your review made me feel so good! How long did it take you to read it all? I mean my fic? And if you're searching for more l/j fics, I seriously recommend you read Amour-Lily's fic, As Time Goes On, it's really good. You can find her in my favorite Authors.  
  
libyanauthor: Okay, another vote for Christmas...  
  
Auntarctic: I know you reviewed for chapter 10, but oh well, reviews ARE one of the best things that an author could ever get. It just feels so nice.  
  
Livie: You know, that's actually not a bad idea at all.  
  
Emilym.47: Actually, I love long reviews. And I feel really special since I'm added to your favorites list.  
**  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
Chapter 12  
  
Unhappy Dates  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
"Lily, are you done yet? I need to use the bathroom." Said Stacy.  
  
"Just a second." Called Lily.  
  
"You said just a second ten minutes ago!" said Stacy.  
  
"Sorry, geez, do you need to go to the bathroom that bad?"  
  
"No, I need to check my hair and makeup."  
  
"Whatever." Lily called through the door. She hummed to herself while she put on some lip gloss.  
  
"Li-ly." Said Stacy.  
  
"Okay, fine." Lily glanced at her reflection in the mirror one last time. Deciding that she looked okay, she went out of the bathroom.  
  
"Finally." Said Stacy, now going to the bathroom.  
  
"You fight over the stupidest things." Said Maria. She was laying on her bed and watching Lily and Stacy quarrel over the bathroom.  
  
"Oh shut up, at least I have a reason to hog the bathroom." Said Lily.  
  
"Well so do I." called out Stacy from the bathroom.  
  
"What's your reason, you wanna look pretty while you're doing homework?' asked Lily. Maria snorted.  
  
"For your information, I'm going dancing." Said Stacy.  
  
"So that explains the mini dress." Said Lily.  
  
"Is Sirius going?" asked Maria.  
  
"Nope."  
  
"What? You're going by yourself? Girl, going by yourself dancing has been out since, since the 1700's." said Lily.  
  
"Who said I was going by myself? I'm going with Michael Konstantinov. You know that Russian exchange student from U.S.S.R School of Magic?"  
  
"Yeah, he is cute. You are so lucky that you got a date with him!" squealed Maria.  
  
"Does this mean that you're gonna break up with Sirius?" asked Lily.  
  
"Lily, Michael may be cute, but he's now where near Sirius's hotness. Seriously. It's just gonna be a little fling. And besides, I've always wanted to go to Club Imperior." (Don't ask about the name, I know it's stupid, but I'm currently out of names so...)  
  
"Club Imperior? That's where he's taking you?" asked Maria. "It's only for people 21 and older." (I don't know when you legally become an adult in Britain but let's just stick to this.)  
  
"So?"  
  
"So you're gonna sneak in?"  
  
"Okay, do I look 21?" asked Stacy, turning around.  
  
"Umm...well, they might let you pass." Said Maria thoughtfully.  
  
"Yes." Said Lily. "But I still think it's wrong. I mean, if Sirius found out, he's gonna be so hurt."  
  
"Yeah, he will." Agreed Maria.  
  
"Stop making me feel guilty." Said Stacy. "Look, I'm just gonna go with Michael, have a great time, then when we go back, I'll tell him that there's no future for us and that's it. No one will get hurt, no one will know. Well, except you two and Michael and me."  
  
"Something tells me your plans are gonna go really bad." Said Lily.  
  
"No they won't. At least lets hope so." Said Stacy. "Okay, I'm ready. Maria, can I borrow your broom?"  
  
"Sure, why?" asked Maria.  
  
"So I can get down there without people seeing me. Okay, you two need to go down and engage the guys in conversation so they won't happen to look out the window and see me."  
  
"Okay." Agreed Maria.  
  
"But-but," stuttered Lily, "James is down there."  
  
"So? Just don't talk to him, okay? Ignore him like you have done after they put those water balloons in your bed."  
  
"Okay, that can be done. But what should we say if Sirius asks where you are?"  
  
"Um, tell him that I'm in the girl's dorm because I got a skin rash from a new lotion I used and that I don't want anybody too see me."  
  
"That's good." Said Maria.  
  
"Okay, one minute from now I will be outside. When I'm ready to go, I'll make a chirping noise. Make sure that you don't let them come near the window. When I'll be out of sight, I'll blast a rocket. Okay?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Remus and Sirius were downstairs playing chess. James was up in the boy's dorm 'doing some work'. Peter was somewhere else. Lily and Maria came down.  
  
"Hey guys, what are you doing?" asked Lily.  
  
"Playing chess." Replied Sirius.  
  
Suddenly a bird chirped.  
  
"Oh, I wonder what bird that was." Said Maria, coming closer to the window. Then she purposely tripped over the couch and hit her leg. "Ouch."  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Remus.  
  
"My ankle, I think I'm gonna get a huge bruise." Said Maria.  
  
"Let me see." Said Sirius.  
  
Lily quickly focused all her concentration on Maria's ankle so when Maria pulled up her pant leg, there was a big blue bruise.  
  
"Ouch." Said Sirius.  
  
"Do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" asked Remus.  
  
"Ummm, I don't think so." Said Maria.  
  
Just then a rocket went off. The boys immediately ran to the window.  
  
"Owwwwwwwwwwww..." said Maria. The boys went back to her. After many "are you okay's", Maria managed to convince them she was okay. She started doing her homework while Lily announced that she had a date she needed to attend.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"How are we gonna get to Club Imperior?" asked Stacy.  
  
"Easy." Said Michael with a hint of a Russian accent. "We cross the border of Hogwarts and apparate in Hogsmeade."  
  
"Okay." The two walked along the Forbidden Forest until they reached the entrance. They crossed it and apparated to Club Imperior.  
  
Club Imperior was a wizard club meaning that wizards went there so apparating was okay to do. Stacy and Michael apparated right to the entrance of it.  
  
"After you." Said Michael. Stacy went in. Michael followed. "So how do you like it?"  
  
Stacy looked around. "It's really, really, really......big. Let's go dance."  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Lily met Orlando on the front steps.  
  
"Hey Orlando, where are we going?"  
  
"We're gonna go to this restaurant."  
  
"Really, where is it?"  
  
"It's in Paris." (Did I forget to mention that Orlando is very rich?)  
  
"How are we gonna get there? By apparating?"  
  
"Yeah,"  
  
"I've never apparated to somewhere so far away."  
  
"Just focus harder on Paris."  
  
"All right."  
  
The two went to the borders of Hogwarts, crossed them and apparated. Lily and Orlando apparated into a dead end.  
  
"Let me call the limo." Orlando pressed a button and a limo appeared out of nowhere. A man came out.  
  
"You called, sir?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
The man held the door open as Lily and Orlando got in. Inside, the limo was ten times  
  
bigger. It had everything a regular limo had and also a bathroom, a kitchen, and another room.  
  
"Really, what kind of restaurant are we going to?' asked Lily.  
  
Orlando waved his wand and his shirt and jeans became a tux. "Does this answer your question?"  
  
"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me it was gonna be a fancy dinner? I'm not dressed in the right clothes."  
  
"John, please show Lily the dressing room and the closet."  
  
"Yes sir." The man said. He led Lily to the other room and opened the closet. Lily gasped. Inside were beautiful silk gowns and fancy dresses. Lily picked an emerald green dress with diamonds. She waved her wand once. The dress glowed yellow for a minute then came back to its original color. Lily pointed her wand at her clothes and muttered a spell. Her clothes changed into the elegant gown. She waved her wand a couple more times and completely changed her outfit, her shoes, her hair, everything. By the time they arrived to the restaurant, she was finished.  
  
"Wow, you look beautiful." Said Orlando. Lily blushed. The two went out and entered the restaurant. It was very elegant and certainly looked expensive.  
  
"Lets eat." Orlando held out the chair for Lily while she sat down. They ordered and began eating.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Stacy and Michael were dancing. She got to know a lot about him. The only problem was, she was starting to wish that she didn't accept his invite. She was really missing Sirius. Michael was really sweet, but he just wasn't Sirius. He wasn't as funny as Sirius nor did he dance as good. She was really starting to wish that she said no to Michael. Just then a slow song started.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" asked Michael.  
  
"Sure," said Stacy, smiling at him. She and Michael went onto the dance floor and danced.  
  
"Are you having fun?" asked Michael.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure." Said Stacy. Then Stacy saw Sirius walk into the club. A girl came up to him and started talking to him. he was smiling at her.  
  
"Michael, let's move over there." Said Stacy, pointing to a dancing spot near Sirius. Without waiting for an answer, she led him (they were still dancing and walking at the same time) there. She turned her back to Sirius so he wouldn't recognize her.  
  
"Well, all right, I'll see you later." Said the girl before disappearing into the crowd. Another girl came up to Sirius.  
  
"Hi, my name's Alana and what is yours?"  
  
"Sirius. Sirius Black."  
  
"Wanna go dance?"  
  
"Oh, no thank you." (Stacy's mouth dropped at this, the girl was very good looking)  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Well, for one, I just don't feel like dancing right now."  
  
"Then how about a drink?"  
  
"And two, I already have a girlfriend who I love and I won't two-time her."  
  
"She's probably two-timing you."  
  
"She would never!"  
  
"So, what kind of a whore is your girlfriend?"  
  
"She's not a whore! She's a person I happen to care about very much. Now excuse me, I think I saw a friend of mine over there." Sirius went over too the bar. (He didn't see anybody he knew there, he just wanted to get away from the girl and order himself a drink)  
  
The girl slouched off, disappointed.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhhhh..." said Stacy.  
  
"Are you okay?" asked Michael.  
  
"Actually, I feel sort off sick." Admitted Stacy. She really did feel sick because Sirius stood up for her and who knows how many dances he turned down, and she, Stacy Angelica Dawn, was two-timing him.  
  
"So do you wanna go home?" asked Michael.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay, lets go." Michael led her outside to apparate.  
  
"Actually Michael, you can stay here. Go dance and have a good time. I'll go back by myself."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure."  
  
"Well feel better." He kissed her on the cheek and went back inside. Stacy apparated to Hogsmeade and sneaked up into Honeydukes to take the passageway back to Hogwarts. Once back, she found the closet where she hid Maria's broom and flew up to the Girl's Dorm. She changed into her pajamas and went to bed.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"Thanks, I had a great time today with you." Said Lily. The truth was that she found herself missing James throughout the date. She tried to have a good time and tell herself to move on but somehow, the image of James in her head wouldn't disappear.  
  
"I hope that we can do this again soon." Said Orlando.  
  
"I'm sure we will." Said Lily. She kissed him good night and went up to Gryffindor Tower, where she fell asleep as soon as her head touched the pillow.  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
A/N: Okay, I counted the reviews and it seems like most people prefer the usual Christmas dance. So Christmas it is. I already planned some events for Halloween and Christmas, I'll just need to revise it a bit.  
  
I know that I hardly include Peter into my fic, but I just can't stand him and it takes me all my strength not to just make him drown.  
  
Please don't hate me for making Stacy cheat on Sirius, it will only be this one time  
  
I guess that I don't have to tell you this again, since you probably already know it by heart, but REVIEW!!! :-) 


	13. Bad News

A/N: I have finally decided to include some Voldemort in my fic. You know, like killings and all. I have finally gotten AIM, so here's my name for it: mysticangel576. You can send me an IM if you want too, love to talk so...... You should also expect less updates from me since school is gonna start in a week. Seriously, why does school start on August 9th? In Russia, it starts on September 1st. That's a month later!!!

And thanks to people who reviewed. I'm starting to think that most people just read WITHOUT reviewing. How silly is that? I expect better of you next time.

**Auntarctic: Like I said, it's no problem at all for me to check your chapters. You can blame my mom for me not updating a lot. She's the one that won't buy me my own computer. And that's not fair since she says that it'll be a waste of money, well, a waste of money is what you call getting a second wide screen TV, a second brand new very expensive computer, and a second apartment. That's a waste of money, not my laptop that I want. :-(**

**Allie: That was the shortest review in history. One word, oh. Lol**

**Emilym.47: I did send you an e-mail again. And once again, thanks for the gown. And don't all of us wish for Lily and James to get back together. And I just wanted to have Stacy go out with Michael because, actually I don't know myself. Well, She did feel guilty so she learned her lesson, right? And About Orlando, well, right now, I don't like him either since he's between Lily and James but I figured this fic needed something sad.**

**Book Lover990: I will update ASAP. And do you know that you reviewed 2 times for the same chapter?**

{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

Chapter 13

Bad News

{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

Lily was reading the front page of the Daily Prophet at breakfast. She read it out loud to Stacy and Maria.

'YOU-KNOW-WHO KILLS'

Yesterday around 10 pm, You-know-who killed the Feuder family. Cedric Feuder, an Auror at the Ministry of Magic, was tortured and kidnapped. Where he is, or if he's still alive, is currently unknown. However, his wife, Rebecca Feuder, and his 3 kids, Nick (15), Jessica (11), and Courtney (6)Feuder, were killed and so was the Feuder dog, Chuppy. Peter Hunt, the Feuder's neighbor, was coming home from working late and found the Feuder house in ruins. In the sky was the Dark Lord's mark, hanging right above the ruined house. Hunt immediately called Ministry officials to the scene of the crime...

"So you've heard huh?" Sirius came up to them.

"Just read it." Said Lily.

"It's sad isn't it?"

"yeah." Said Stacy.

"Remus is really depressed."

"Why?"

"The Rebecca Feuder was his mothers sister."

"Oh, I hope he's gonna be all right." Said Maria.

"He will be. He just needs some time to himself. He's going to go visit his mother this weekend, they're gonna be at cemetery to burry them."

"Where is he right now?" asked Maria.

"Dunno. I think he's outside. But—

Without another word Maria stood up and left.

"What's up with her?" asked Lily.

"Lily, don't you know?"

"Know what?"

"Haven't you seen how she looks at Remus?"

"no."

"Oh my god, Lily, it's so obvious that she likes him." said Stacy.

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

"I dunno." Said Sirius.

"No I meant Stacy."

"I don't know."

"Oh come on, you're the school matchmaker, the queen of gossip. You must have some idea." Said Lily.

"I don't."

"Okay, we need to get them together."

"How about let nature take it's course? Personally, I don't believe in that, but Maria and Remus, they're a special case." Said Sirius.

"I have to agree with Sirius." Said Stacy.

"No duh, of course you have to agree with him, he's your boyfriend." Said Lily.

Stacy smiled.

"Now ladies, I think class awaits us." Said Sirius.

"hey Padfoot, are you planning to go to— James topped seeing the look on Lily's face when he came up. "Actually, I'll go ahead by myself, see you there." James tried to hastily get away but Sirius stopped him.

"No, walk with us."

"Well..."

"Excellent."

"Actually, I'll think I'll go on ahead." Said Lily, getting away. "See you in class."

"Oh no you don't." Stacy grabbed Lily's bag to stop her. "We're all walking together."

"But—

"But—

"NO BUTS!!!" said Stacy and Sirius together

"Okay mommy." Said James.

"But—

"Lily, get over it. We're walking together and that's final." Said Stacy.

"But—, oh, why is life so unfair?"

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Hey Remus." Said Maria, walking over to Remus who was sitting on the bank of the lake.

"Hey."

"Are you okay?"

"I guess. Jessica was my favorite cousin and now she's gone."

"I'm so sorry." Maria sat down with him.

"It's not your fault."

"But still, is there anyway that I can help you?"

"Well, I would be honored if you came to the burial." Said Remus.

"I will come."

"Thanks. I just can't believe that they're dead. I mean, just this summer Jessica got her first boyfriend, and now..." Remus drifted off.

"It wasn't your fault Remus, you didn't expect it."

"But why did they have to die? I mean, today was supposed to be Jessica's 12th birthday. She was looking forward to it so much."

"Remus, it won't do you good to just sit and mope about it."

"You know what, you're right. I'm gonna go and hunt down Voldemort myself." Remus stood up.

"UH, Remus, no way. You'll get killed."

"The I'll die happy."

"Before you get near Voldemort. Now quit your moping and lets go to DADA, we're gonna be late."

Remus helped up Maria and together they walked off.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

=In the Common Room...=

"Lily, you never told us about your date." Said Maria.

'Yeah, what happened?"

Lily told them everything except the part that she missed James.

"Well, it seemed to have went pretty well." Said Stacy.

"How did your date go?" asked Maria.

"Shhhhhhhh, not so loud." Said Stacy. Then she told them about her date.

"I told you, I told you not to go on that date." Said Lily. "I knew that you would feel guilty. I told you not to go."

"Sirius was there? And he turned down girls? Wow, he really likes you. And in return, you cheated on him, tsk tsk tsk." Said Maria.

"Yes, I know, it was the most horrible thing that had ever happened to me." Said Stacy.

"How was Michael?' asked Maria.

"He is such a sweetheart, but my heart isn't for him."

"Then mine is." Said Maria.

Lily laughed. "And what about Remus?"

"Yeah, what about him?" asked Stacy.

"What about him?"

"It is so obvious you like him." said Lily.

"I do not." Said Maria.

"Uh huh, right."

"I don't!"

"Maria, you were always and probably always will be a horrible liar."

"Guess I'm busted."

"You know nothing gets by us." Said Stacy.

Sirius appeared by Stacy's side. "May I escort this lady to a certain date of hers?"

Stacy looked guilty. "Uh, sure." She took his arm and they left.

"Ooooooh, I do not want to be her right now." Said Maria.

"Why?"

"She must be experiencing such guilt."

"I gotta agree with you there."

"So when are you gonna get back together with James?" asked Maria.

"When? On the 12th of never."

"Okay, when are you gonna dump the Orlando guy?"

"When I feel like it."

"Does that mean tomorrow?"

'Ha ha ha."

"Guess not."

The two girls went back to their homework.

{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

A/N: I need some help from you!!! Um, I don't know if I've told you this already but still, I'm getting school uniforms at my school and doesn't The Bill of Rights or something saying that nobody can tell you what to wear? Could somebody point me to the right direction please? Cause I really never learned about it, I skipped 3rd grade and only had 3 months at the end of 4th grade so I didn't learn much. There must be something about freedom to dress or something. PLEASE HELP ME!!! I never learned it and now I wish that I did. HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELP!!!!!!


	14. The Meeting

A/N: Um…I don't own anything you recognize.  
  
**Book Lover990: Uh…there's nothing to say is there?  
  
Krissygurl: Thank you for the information on the uniforms, it will definitely help.  
Bluebellfairy: Porchia means hog? You don't know how happy you've made me. And of course everyone wants to date Orlando Bloom. (well, some people do, some people don't)  
  
BabyD: Lily actually became obsessed with James after they started dating. But you're right, I did make her seem a bit obsessive. Actually, a lot. I made her sound desperate? Oooh, that's not good, sorry about that.  
  
Livie: Yeah, I know how you feel. Changing schools is hard. I've changed schools like 3 or 4 times. That was elementary school and then in middle I'm staying in one school. But I actually miss the traveling and the changing of schools…  
  
Auntarctic: It was short? Well, I guess it was. See, I told you were changing places, you're writing longer chapters while mine get shorter and shorter.  
**  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
Chapter 14  
  
The Meeting  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
Lily was walking to the prefect meeting that she was supposed to be at. She and James arrived at the same time.  
  
They completely ignored each other and were about to go to their regular seats which were occupied. The only seat that wasn't preoccupied was the couch. Scowling, Lily carefully sat down on one side of it and James on the other.  
  
"Now then." Said McGonagall, "Since everybody's here, let's continue." She drifted on about duties.  
  
James was fiddling with his wand and hoping that this torture would soon be over. However, Lily seemed to drink in every word that the teacher said.  
  
"Any questions?"  
  
No one raised their hand.  
  
"Good. Now for this year, I was thinking that instead of the normal Halloween feasts, we should do something else."  
  
A Slytherin prefect asked, "Like what?"  
  
"That's up to you."  
  
"How about a dance?" said James.  
  
"That's a good idea."  
  
A Ravenclaw prefect raised his hand.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Or maybe we can have a Halloween festival with rides and food."  
  
"And in which all years are allowed to go to Hogsmeade." Put in another prefect.  
  
"You can do that. I give you permission. However, you have to get everything. Give your ideas to Miss Evans and Mr. Potter, they will be in charge."  
  
"But-but…" Lily sputtered.  
  
"You and Mr. Potter will be in charge of the decorations and supplies." Said McGonagall. "Good night to you all. Dismissed." She left.  
  
The prefects began chattering excitedly.  
  
"So I guess we're going to work together." said James uncomfortably.  
  
"Unfortunately."  
  
"So when do we start?"  
  
"Meet me in the library tomorrow at seven. Unless you have another date." Said Lily, scowling again.  
  
"Look, Lily, I-  
  
"See you tomorrow at seven." Lily gathered her bag and went.  
  
James sighed. He was never gonna be able to get her back. And for what? All because Ashley decided to break him and Lily up. Life was so unfair. He also gathered his stuff and went.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
"I can't believe I have to work with him!" said Lily.  
  
"So?" asked Stacy.  
  
"So? How am I supposed to work with him when I'm trying to ignore him?"  
  
"You'll figure it out." Said Maria.  
  
"I don't know what you're all so mad about. Most girls would kill to sit at the same table with James." Said Stacy.  
  
"Well I'm not most girls."  
  
"You're right, you're not. Because if you were, you wouldn't make such a big deal out of such a little thing." Stacy stood up and left.  
  
"What's going on with her?" asked Lily disbelievingly.  
  
"Well, she is right." Said Maria carefully.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" Lily straightened herself.  
  
Sensing danger, Maria quickly said, "N-Nothing, I mean, it's no big deal. Although I understand how you feel, you know, working with James…" Maria drifted off.  
  
"uh-huh." Lily turned to her homework.  
  
"Lily-  
  
"Fine, just side with him."  
  
"Lily-  
  
"I'm going to the library." Lily picked up her books.  
  
"The library's closed already."  
  
"oh." Lily put her books back down. Then she picked them up again and went to the girl's dorm.  
  
"Lily-  
  
Lily didn't hear her since she closed the girl's dorm door.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
THE NEXT DAY…  
  
=In the library at seven…=  
  
'You're late."  
  
"Sorry." Said James.  
  
"Whatever, lets just start."  
  
"Right."  
  
=a minute of silence…=  
  
"Uh, Lily, what do we do?"  
  
"I don't know about you but I'm drawing up the plans for the festival."  
  
"Wait, we haven't even decided what rides there are gonna be."  
  
"I have."  
  
"We haven't. McGonagall said to work together."  
  
Lily paused for a moment. "You're right."  
  
"Okay, now what do you have?"  
  
"Well, I was thinking of some muggle festival games and attractions."  
  
"Okay, how about maybe a Tunnel of Doom?"  
  
Lily hesitated again. "Um, I guess."  
  
"Okay, and maybe a roller coater?"  
  
"Yep. And I was also thinking of a Shrieking Shack."  
  
James hesitated. "Shrieking Shack? You mean, the actual Shrieking Shack?"  
  
"No of course not, Like a duplicate of it and inside will be scary ghost and banshees."  
  
"I guess."  
  
"Oh and a werewolf (fake werewolf) will be running around the Shrieking Shack. Halloween won't be full moon but we can levitate a fake one" (Lily doesn't know about Remus)  
  
James nearly fell out of his chair. "A werewolf? Are you sure that's necessary?"  
  
"Well, I guess not but it would be nice, since it can run around and terrify people, I mean, they're such vicious creatures, although I do feel sorry for them, getting bitten…"  
  
"How about a hinkypunk? Or a vampire?" (Again, all fake, not actually the real things)  
  
"A vampire would be good."  
  
"Or a skeleton? Or…you said vampire would be good?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Vampire it is." James relaxed.  
  
Lily looked at James weirdly. He was acting very strange when she mentioned the Shrieking Shack and a werewolf. They went over the rest of the plans without any problems.  
  
=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
  
Lily came into the Common Room where she spotted Stacy and Maria. She approached them. Maria exchanged a glance with Stacy.  
  
"hey guys." Said Lily brightly.  
  
"Um, hey." Said Stacy.  
  
"Hey. How did the meeting with James go?" asked Maria quietly.  
  
"Okay I guess. It could have been worse."  
  
"Well, you survived and you didn't strangle James." Said Stacy. "That's good."  
  
"Yeah, except he was acting very strangely."  
  
"Of course he would act strangely in front of his X that he still likes who is very pissed at him." said Stacy.  
  
"Well, I guess." Lily still suspected something was up. She would have asked him but she knew it wasn't her place to ask him.  
  
{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}  
  
A/n: another chapter done. Sorry that my chapters are so short, when I started, I was really exited about this fic, but now it just seems old news. So now Lily and James are stuck together working on the Halloween festival. I hope she doesn't kill him. Well what are you waiting for, review!!! 


	15. Failing class

A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated earlier, the site wouldn't let me update from Microsoft Word. Actually, it wouldn't let me in at all. Wow, the15th chapter. I never thought I'd see this day.

School has officially started for me so be ready for less updates. I'll try to update everyday but who knows, with all the homework that they give us there may be a day where there isn't an update.

**Aquariusbaby205: I thought, "Where is she? What happened to that reader?" and now she's back! Yes, I'm talking about you. But thank you for not being too lazy to review. I go to a public school so technically, they can't make us wear uniforms but they "would really appreciate it if we did, blah blah blah..." anyway, you get the idea.**

**Bluebellfairy: It really did. And I can't wait to tell my friends tomorrow, I completely forgot to tell them about it today because I was too busy being pissed about the uniforms and at my stupid idiotic school.**

**Auntarctic: X is ex? Oops, sorry.**

**Yellowfang: I'm happy that you like it.**

**Laura: Well, uh thank you for voting. I'm afraid it is a bit too late but I still appreciate it. And that's another vote for Christmas, and yes, your vote does count so it is going to be Christmas.**

**Blood Emerald: Well, uh, thank you for reviewing.**

{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

Chapter 15

Failing Class

{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

"Wanna hear a joke?" asked Sirius.

"I'm not in the mood." Said Stacy.

"Okay, there was this fish and this squid..."

"I said I'm not in the mood."

"That went to this underwater pub..."

"Shut up."

"And the fish said..."

"I SAID SHUT UP!!!"

"Okay.' Said Sirius timidly.

"Finally."

"Why are you in such a bad mood?"

"Because, because—

"She's failing Transfiguration." Said James.

"Oh." Said Sirius timidly.

"Yep, Stacy's failing my favorite subject."

"Shut up."

"You're failing?" asked Sirius.

"I already told you that."

"But you're failing."

"So?"

"You're failing..."

"Sirius, you're getting on my last nerve."

"Why don't you get some tutoring?" asked Sirius.

"That's what I said." Said James. "But she doesn't want me to tutor her because she's afraid of what Lily will say."

"And what will Lily say?"

"She'll freak because I didn't ask her to help but I asked James Potter, her 'nemesis'. And I'm really horrible at Transfiguration, I'm surprised I made it this far." Said Stacy.

"I'm her nemesis?" asked James.

"As far as she's concerned." Said Stacy.

"From another boy, to a nemesis, to a boyfriend, and once again a nemesis." Said James shaking his head.

"Tough luck Prongs."

"I just don't get it. Why won't she listen?"

"Well, she did find you with another woman kissing you..." said Stacy.

"It wasn't my fault. It's not my fault every female wants me. Even Stacy."

"Huh?" asked Stacy.

"WHAT!" yelled Sirius, outraged.

"Sirius, do you really expect me to like him?" asked Stacy.

"Stacy baby, there's no need to hide your love for me." Said James.

"WHAT!" exclaimed Stacy.

"Stacy, we gotta talk about this." Said Sirius seriously. (Yes, I know I'm writing something that's impossible. Sirius being seriouslol)

"Sirius please." Said Stacy. "I do not like him."

"What? You don't even like me as a friend?" said James.

"I said I don't like like James." Said Stacy.

"You better not." Warned Sirius.

Suddenly James started laughing.

"What's so funny?" asked Stacy.

James continued laughing. Then he called Remus to come down form the boy's dorm.

"Yeah?"

"You owe me 5 galleons." Said James.

"Oh man." Remus handed him 5 galleons.

"Ha ha. I told you that Sirius would freak."

"WHAT!" said Sirius. "YOU BETTED ON ME!"

"Yes." James was now on the floor rolling around hysterically.

"Uh huh." Remus was watching James in amusement.

"That's not a very funny joke." Said Stacy.

"Did you see the look on Sirius's face?" asked James.

"Yeah. It was worth a million galleons." Agreed Stacy. "In a good way." She added hurriedly, seeing the seething look on Sirius's face.

"I still think it was a cruel joke." Said Sirius.

"It was." Said Stacy. "Now I gotta get this homework finished before McGonagall gives me a detention. It's bad enough to fail her class."

"Let me help you." Said James.

Lily came in. "Hey Stacy, Sirius, Remus...James." She said after a pause.

"Hello." Said the three (Stacy, Sirius, Remus) cheerfully.

"Hey Lily." Said James, flashing a smile.

Lily ignored him. "Stacy, I heard that you're failing Transfiguration."

"Does everybody have to know?" grumbled Stacy.

"No, but most people do. Do you want me to tutor you?"

"Well, uh..."

"Well?"

"Uh..."

"Well?"

"Well...you see...J-James is better at Transfiguration than..."Stacy muttered something.

"Than who?"

"Than...you."

"Oh."

"Sorry, just that I need all the help that I can get. But you can help too. You can help me learn the spells."

"Isn't that Potter's job?" Lily said nastily.

"Well...uh...you can work together and help me." Said Stacy nervously.

"No thank you. And if you don't mind, I'm going back to the library, I forgot my essay there." Lily left.

"She's not coming back for a long time is she?" asked Sirius.

"Probably not." Answered Stacy.

"Okay, let's get started on the tutoring." Said James.

"I'm warning you, you don't know what you're getting yourself into."

"Please. It'll be as easy as pie."

"O-kay."

"Now do you the incantation for turning a dog into an owl?"

"Uh..._Serpralis Confungas_?"

"Uh...no. Try again."

"_Vera verte_?"

"No...this is gonna be a while." James told Stacy the incantation.

"As easy as pie?" said Sirius. "Looks as hard as a rock. James, you gotta be state-of-the-art teacher to have her actually learn something.

Stacy glared at Sirius. "_Bachar Mohid_, of course, I knew that, I just wanted to see if you knew that." Said Stacy.

"Right. Now let's practice the spell."

"How?"

"Here." James waved his wand and a quill turned into a dog. "There. Now practice."

"Okay, um..._Bachar Mohid_!"

The dog turned into a talking doll. "Waaaaaaa me hungy!"

James snorted while Sirius completely broke down. He was holding onto the chair for support.

Scowling, Stacy threw the doll into the wall. "Waaaaaaaa, kiss me boo boo."

At this Sirius gave a loud hoot of laughter. He was now on the floor, rolling around and clutching his stomach while still laughing his head off.

"What have I gotten myself into?" said James shaking his head.

"I warned you." Said Stacy. "_Bachar Mohid_!"

The doll turned into a parrot. "Polly wants a cracker."

Sirius was done with his laughing but when he heard the parrot, he started it all over again.

"Ohhh..." Stacy changed the parrot into a pillow and began hitting Sirius with it.

"S-stop, stop it..."

-thump, thump, thump...- (that's the sound of the pillow as it was hitting Sirius. Lol.)

"n-no, Stacy, stop it right now..."

- thump, thump, thump...-

"You gotta promise not to make fun of me." Said Stacy.

-thump, thump, thump...-

"I promise..."

- thump, thump, thump...-

"You mean it?"

-thump, thump, thump...-

"Y-yes..."

"Okay." Stacy lifted the charm. "Now one thing I know how to do is charms. I guess I got it from Lily."

"Yeah, now let's try the dog into the owl again..." said James, once again turning the pillow into the dog.

"I'm going." Said Remus.

"Why?"

"Because I don't wanna end up like Sirius when Stacy makes a mistake."

Stacy glared at him.

"I'm gone." Remus left.

"_Bachar Mohid_!"

The dog turned into a(n)....half dog half owl.

"Gobble gobble." Said the mutant dog.

"Oh man." Said Stacy.

"Uh, I suggest we go." Said James, leading her away.

"Where?"

"To an empty classroom so you can practice."

"Why can't we practice here?"

"Cause Sirius is about to crack up again."

Stacy looked at Sirius. He was covering his mouth with a pillow. He looked very red, probably cause he was struggling not too laugh.

"o-kay."

James steered Stacy out. Just as the portrait closed, they heard a great laugh from the Common Room. It even upset the birds in the trees below on the Hogwarts grounds.

"Lets go." Said James.

{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

A/n: What do you think? Yes, my fic is sort off pointless, believe me, I'm trying to make it have a plot. Hey, how about this for a plot, just a lot of pranks and getting Lily and James back together again? I already wrote when they're gonna get back together, even though it's not the whole chapter, just a little piece, but I'm afraid you might have to wait a while before that happens. Sorry. :-(

6 reviews for this chapter, I guess that's pretty good. Well, it is for me. But somehow, I keep thinking that my readers are a tad bit lazy and don't wanna push this little button called review which is a very easy process. Here's what you do. You click on review, you write something good about this fic, you put me on your favorites and author alert list (lol), then you click this little button called submit. Ta da! You have just given a review.


	16. Bad Moods and Evil Tempers Part 1

A/n: Hello all! I'm so sorry for not updating earlier, I don't have much time anymore ever since school started. But I will make time for my readers, anything for them. (Well, not anything...it's just an expression so don't get any ideas)

And um...this is only part one since I decided to split this chapter up since it was too long.

Well, here are my dear reviewers.

CONGRATS TO KitKatgs FOR BEING MY 100TH REVIEWER! AND CONGRATS TO 'ME' FOR BEING 101! HIP HIP HOORAY!!! #Fireworks go off#

**Auntarctic: Yes, poor Stacy indeed. To be failing Transfiguration. At first, I though that she should fail either Charms or DADA but then I decided that Lily would kill her if she failed charms and DADA, well, that just won't do.**

**Fath8252: You gave a review, oh I'm so proud. I taught you well. Lol.**

**Aquarius baby205: Lucky you. No school till September...wanna trade lives?**

**Bluebellfairy: #wrinkles her nose# poor you indeed. Jumpers? Ewwwww. #gags# and I thought I had it bad. I'm so sorry, starting a new school is always hard, believe me. But a school run by nuns? Don't they have classes in there about religion and the bible? That's bad. Well, for me it is since I have never gone to church in my life an di don't intend to either.**

**KitKatgs: You'll see, only time can tell. Hehe. By the way, you're reviewer number 100!**

**ME: I'm posting, I'm posting. Gosh.**

{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

Chapter 16

Bad moods and evil tempers. (Part 1)

{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

(I just wanna say that this will have a Lily and Maria argument, I would have put in James but then the chapter would have been humongous! So James is gonna be in the next chapter ok?)

A few weeks had passed and Halloween was drawing closer and closer. Lily, Stacy, and Remus were outside sitting under the big oak tree. Once again Peter was nowhere to be found and James was studying in the library. (Yes I'm putting him out of character, but he's depressed about the break up with Lily.)

"Man, what'd you get planned for us Lil?" asked Sirius.

"Planned for what?"

"Halloween."

"Oh yeah there's gonna be a festival and Hogsmeade."

"Nothing for couples?" asked Sirius.

"Well there's the Tunnel of Doom."

"Ooh, sounds scary."

"And what else?"

"Something else but it's secret."

"Do you have food stands?" said Remus.

"Yes."

"Free food?"

"No."

"Oh darn."

"But there's gonna be a bar with music."

"Cool."

"And what else?"

"Um...some rides, karaoke machine..."

"Karaoke machine?" said Stacy.

"Yep."

"Cool. Sirius we can sing a song."

"Noooooo..." moaned Sirius. "I hate singing. I'm a horrible singer."

"No you're not. You just need some confidence."

"Even confidence doesn't improve my singing."

"Rubbish."

"Stacy, he's right, you do not wanna hear him." said Remus.

"Yeah, I heard it once and it was horrible. He sounded like a badly tuned screeching violin." Said Lily.

"Nonsence."

"It's true Stacy. I have to admit, Sirius Black isn't perfect!" said Sirius dramatically.

"What? You thought you were perfect?" said Lily.

"To them I'm perfect." A group of fifth year girls passed them. Sirius winked at them. Half of them fainted right on the spot while others blushed a deep red color and accidentally tripped over one another.

"Okay, that is so lame." Said Lily.

"Wow, I never realized how many girls wanted you..." said Stacy.

"Quite a lot of them do..."

"But don't you even dare wink at another girl while I'm your girlfriend." Said Stacy.

"Sheesh, what is the world coming too? A guy can't even wink? I mean, it's not like I'm two-timing you."

Stacy paused. She still felt guilty about her date. "Right." Stacy went back to her essay.

"And have you ever seen how many guys give you looks?" said Sirius.

"But I don't wink at them."

"Right. But how many dates have you turned down this year?"

"Um...let me count...1, 2, 3, 4, 5..."

"So where's Maria?" asked Remus.

"10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15..."

"Um...dunno. She said she was busy."

"25, 26, 27, 28, 29..."

"Oh, okay."

"What's she doing?"

"Dunno."

"41, 42, 43, 44, 45..."

"Stacy we get it." Said Lily. "You can stop now."

"48, 49, 50..."

"STOP!" said Lily.

Stacy stopped.

"And to think, you could have accepted all those dates and go behind my back, but you didn't." said Sirius.

Stacy looked like she was about to burst and tell the truth.

"Sirius, listen, I..."

"Uh, right she didn't. Stacy lets go, I forgot my magazine in our dorm. Let's go."

"Uh..."

"Great." Lily dragged Stacy away form Sirius and Remus. "See ya'll later."

"Do you get the idea that Stacy's hiding something?" said Sirius.

"She is acting a little weird." Admitted Remus.

"Oh well, wanna "freshen up" the Slytherin wardrobe?" said Sirius.

"What'd you have planned?" Remus grinned.

"Oh, a little new "in" style." Said Sirius.

"Okay. Wanna go get James?"

"You betcha. This is one prank James has gotta participate in."

"What if he says no? I mean, he hasn't done any pranks ever since he and Lily broke up." Said Remus.

"True. Then we'll make him."

"Okay, this'll be fun."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Phew, that was so close." Said Lily.

"No that was ironic. How does he know exactly what to say to make me feel guilty?" said Stacy.

"He doesn't. He just says things like that cause he knows, correction, he thinks he knows that you're not two-timing him."

"It's as though he does it on purpose!"

"Hey guys." Said Maria cheerfully.

"I told you not to go, but no, you didn't listen, you never listen..."

"Guys?"

"What if he knows?"

"Like last year when I told you not to go to that Hufflepuff party, you knew that there was gonna be drinks and naughty things. Like that Strip Poker that, that guy, what's-his-name, wanted you to play. You barely got out of that party in your clothes. And I had to help you that time...now I have to cover up for you since you look like you're about to burst any second now with the truth..."

"I mean, I wasn't exactly secretive, anyone could have seen me fly down to Michael..."

"And how many times did I have to save your butt this year? Like a thousand, or a million..."

"Or maybe Sirius saw me at the club. Or someone else did and told him. Who knows what kind of people are at the club?"

"GUYS!" yelled Maria.

"WHAT!" said Lily and Stacy at the same time.

"Okay, I didn't understand the conversation at all, in fact, you weren't even talking about the same thing. What happened?"

"I was about to tell Sirius the truth." Said Stacy. "It's been eating me up."

"Oh."

"Stacy? I don't get it. When you're with Sirius, you almost always crack. Luckily, I save you. But what about when you're alone with him?"

"We don't talk much, just snog."

"Are you sure you don't do anything else?" said Maria mischievously.

"You have a dirty mind Maria." Said Stacy.

"Stacy, you're gonna crack sooner or later. I guess it better be sooner."

"Or later." Said Stacy.

"I got an idea." Said Maria. "Why don't you make a life size statue of Sirius and confess everything to him?"

"Yeah, but it's just gonna not say anything."

"We can charm it."

"And you can confess to it. And then this torture will be over." Said Lily.

"Okay." Said Stacy brightly. "Um, I'll go look for something that I can charm to look like Sirius."

"All right."

Stacy went.

"Actually, the torture isn't over." Said Maria.

"It will be after Stacy confesses."

"No, it won't be over even then."

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily.

"When are you gonna get back together with James?"

"When are you gonna get together with Remus?"

"Don't change the subject."

"When are you gonna get together with Remus?"

Maria sighed. "When I gather up the courage to ask him out."

"Which will be—

"Never."

"Oh look whose losing hope. Maria, you have always been so confident in yourself."

"That's because I never thought about asking the guy that I have liked since last year out."

"Oooooh, since last year? Then you could have been together with him since last year. Why are you wasting your time on other guys?"

"I don't know, I could ask you the same question. Why are you wasting your time on Orlando when James is perfect for you and vise versa?"

"Since when did this become about me and James?"

"Since I asked you a question. Lily, okay, almost the same thing is going on between you and James as between Remus and me. You just don't see it."

"It is completely different form what you and Remus are doing. Me and James dated, then he two-timed me, and now he wants to be back together again."

"Have you actually considered that he didn't two-time you? That he was set up? That Ashley had a grudge against you for being James's girl?"

"Well......no...but—

"Have you actually considered that you were wrong?"

Lily remained silent.

"That's what I thought. And have you considered how James feels since you've been ignoring him and blaming him for something he'd never done in the first place?"

"Why are you siding with him?"

"Because you're judging him by something that he has never done. And you're miserable without him."

"I am not. I like Orlando much better."

"What is James's favorite muggle TV show?"

"Friends. I mean...I didn't know I knew that."

"What is James's favorite broom?"

"SuperStar99 because of it's flexibility and weight. During a storm, it does not get blown of course even though it's extremely light and speedy." Lily sounded as though she swallowed a Broomstick Encyclopedia.

"What's James's favorite book?"

"War and Peace."

"Really? What's James's favorite Quidditch Team?"

"The British Bears."

"What is Orlando's favorite color?"

"Um......White?"

"Wrong. It's Black. Haven't you noticed, he always wears black. Everybody knows that."

"Oh."

"Admit it, you're not interested in Orlando, You're more interested in James."

"Maybe I am."

"The get back together with James."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I know I can't have him. You had never seen the glares that other girls gave me when I was dating James."

"Why do you care what everybody else thinks? And those girls glared at you because they knew that James was taken. That was it."

"Well I don't want that either way."

"Then what do you want?"

"I wanna get over him and move on with life. It's over, it's done with and next subject."

"What do you like about Orlando?"

"Um...his looks?"

"What do you like about James?"

"Uh, his smile and how he makes people laugh." Said Lily.

"Let's compare Orlando's looks to James's smile and sense of humor... Hmm...which one wins? Uh, let's see, James of course."

"Uh uh."

"Lily, you can't fight with destiny."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It's not destiny." Said Lily.

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm not stubborn, you're the one who's stubborn."

"Oh really? How am I stubborn?"

"You try to get me and James back together. Well don't. Don't do anything. Just worry about asking Remus out and leave my relationship with James alone."

"I can't do that. You're my BF and I have to do something."

"Look! Just don't do anything. Let it go. It's in the past. And the past doesn't come back. The future, that's what you should worry about. Your future with Remus."

"And what about James?"

"What about him?"

"Is there any future for you and James?"

"No. There's nothing there."

"There could be if you would just stop playing this idiotic game."

"What game?"

"This "James two-timed me so I hate him" shit."

"It's not a game. And I don't hate him. I know that he was innocent."

"Then get back together with him?"

"NO."

"For heavens sake why?"

"I-I never noticed how many girls sent me glares before when I was with James. I can't compete, I don't wanna compete."

"What? You're afraid of a little competition? You know you'll win, you're like the most prettiest girl in school."

"I'm not afraid of competition. I just don't want the competition. I don't wanna have to fight over the boy that I like. I-I just don't want it. So will you let the matter go?"

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because I can't. I can't stand to see my friend depressed."

"Wha? I am not depressed."

"Your eyes tell everything about you. You laugh, but there's no friendly happy spark. You act exited, but instead you are sad. Don't try to cover up your feelings, because me and Stacy will always truly know how you feel."

"Why can't you just bug off?"

"Bug off? Here I am, trying to help you, but instead, all you do is push people away."

"I'm not pushing anybody away. Just don't mention my break up with James in front of me."

"Okay. Fine."

"So are we cool?"

"No, we're not." Said Maria.

"Huh? Wha-

"I try to help you out but you just snap. Lately everything you've done has been in a bad mood. You know, your bad mood is rubbing off on everybody. Now everybody's in a bad mood. James has taken up studying, the marauders haven't played a prank in a week!"

"And that's my fault?" Heat was rising to Lily's cheeks.

"It is! You've driven everyone into a bad mood. Great, now I'm in a bad mood too!"

"Well, if I'm giving off a negative vibe towards you, then why don't we just forget we were ever friends?"

"FINE!"

"FINE!"

The two girls walked off in different directions.

{}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}=[-]={}

A/n: Wow, long chapter. awwwww, now Lily and Maria aren't friends. Look how much trouble boys cause. Aren't I right? I mean, they were basically fighting about a relationship that wasn't working out and Maria's shyness towards Remus. I'm sorry, depressing chapter, are James and Lily ever gonna get together? Well they do have to of course or otherwise Harry isn't gonna be born and that's not gonna work at all. Well, enough of babbling, "here ye, here ye! Your queen (that's me, lol) is asking you to review! No, she's demanding it! You have 3 seconds to press that button you mangy reader! Lol. I hope you got the message. :-) (I'm sorry, I just love smileys!)


	17. Bad Moods and Evil Tempers Part 2

A/n: Hey readers, sorry I haven't updated earlier, I was in my 'I'm bored and lazy' mode. But here's your reward, another chappie. I would have typed it up earlier but I was too lazy, sorry. THANK YOU ALL FOR WAITING AND FOR THE 15 REVIEWS THAT I GOT!

**Allie: welcome back from your holiday.**

**ME: There's another chappie for you. **

**Auntarctic: I meant BFF, I guess I forgot to put the extra 'F'. lol. Sorry about the mix up with the double quotations (") and the single quotation thingies (').**

**Abby: yeah...you only read 2 chapters, so how could you judge this fic? At first they were happy, then they will be unhappy...why write a bad review for a fic if you only read the first 2 chapters out of 16? **

**Bluebellfairy: how unlucky. I mean, that's just plain horrible. I'm glad my school hasn't put in religion yet, although I guess they could...but I never prayed and I never will.**

**Blood Emerald: patience is not something that I'm good at, but you just might be good at it. And boys have been and always will be trouble. Lol.**

**Aquariousbaby205: sorry, It's just that I'm not a very big fan of grammar. Actually, I think that teachers just waste their time trying to teach us grammar. I said 'trying'. Lol**

**DP-Believe-In-Love: I think they do. Arthur Weasley had a car, The Ministry have cars.**

**DarkWingDark3: I know I know, I tried fixing it a couple thousand times replacing the chapter but it still won't go! **

**Amour-Lily: actually, it's gonna be a Christmas ball. Most people wanted to stick with the old traditional Christmas ball. I have something else planned for Halloween, although it won't work as good as a dance...oh well.**

**Danielle: Of course Orlando is hot! Duh!**

**Ali: I know I put in a lot of muggle things but just bear with me. I haven't been writing fics for very long, in fact, I only took up writing after I opened an account on fanfiction. Before I've never written any kind of stories unless you count a Halloween story for English class.**

**Lils: You're the second person to tell me that. Or is it the third?**

**Flame Of Desire: I agree. And here's more.**

**Review: your review made me laugh, lol.**

**Fath8252: I couldn't be more proud, lol.**

P.S. I am sooooooooo pissed. The computer won't let me do my favorite pattern for the diving line.

_QXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQ_

Chapter 17

Bad Moods and Evil Tempers (Part 2)

_QXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQXQ_

James was sitting by a desk in the library. He had a book plopped up and he was 'reading' it. He wasn't really reading, he was just thinking about things. He went to the library to have something to do. He didn't know where Sirius and Remus were and he didn't really care either. He was too mixed up in his own world with his own problems to care. Ever since Lily broke up with him, everything went wrong. For the first time, he had actually had to study for his classes. Normally, classes and lessons came naturally to him, but he was beginning to fall back. He had a 'T' in his Potions class. Potions came pretty easily to him so naturally, he was surprised. He wasn't good at Quidditch anymore, he really stunk at practices.

Sirius came in with Remus. Spotting James, he hurried to him.

"Hey Prongs old pal, wanna go play a prank on the Slytherins?" asked Sirius.

"Nah."

"Wanna go flood the dungeons?"

"Nah."

"Wanna play Quidditch?"

"Nah."

"Something's wrong." Said Remus. "Since when has James turned down Quidditch?"

"Come on Prongs, lets go 'freshen up' the Slytherins wardrobe."

"I don't feel like it."

"Prongs you gotta do something."

"I am doing something, I'm studying."

"Do something fun. And changing the Slytherins wardrobe is fun."

"No it's not, it's just immature."

"Immature? Are you feeling okay?" asked Sirius, attempting to feel James's forehead.

James pushed him away. "I'm feeling fine. I just don't feel like pranking."

"James, get over Lily already, okay?" said Remus.

"I'm over her." said James.

"Right."

"No, I really am." Insisted James. "Here I'll show you." He got out a picture of Lily and tore it up, throwing the pieces on the floor. "See?"

"Good, now let's go prank." Said Sirius.

"But—

"Let's go."

"I don't wanna." James glanced at the pieces of Lily picture. He sighed. "Oh who am I kidding, I can't live without her!" he picked up the pieces and repaired the picture with his wand.

"I knew it. You can't spend a second without thinking about her." said Sirius.

James put his head in his hands, "What am I to do?"

"Get a new girlfriend. One that's a good kisser." Said Sirius.

"Lily is a good kisser." Said James.

"No, forget about Lily, Lily doesn't count." Said Sirius.

"Pick anyone but Lily." Added Remus.

"OK, how 'bout Stacy?" asked James.

Sirius glared at him. "You're not getting any ideas are you?"

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not." Said James slyly.

"Don't even think about it or..." Sirius made a motion of his fist slamming into his palm.

"Okay, okay, you know I was just kidding." Said James hastily. One thing that he did not wanna come in contact was Sirius's fist. Of all the muggle-dueling that Sirius got into, he came on top 99.9% of the time. He only lost once when 3 huge Slytherins decided that it would be fun to body slam him. Unfortunately James wasn't there to help him.

"How about Katie Pike?" suggested Remus. "She's available."

"No she's not. Although I'm pretty sure that James could make her available." Sirius nudged James. "One wink from James is all it takes."

"Who's she going out with?" asked Remus.

"Justin Bang." Said Sirius.

"She is? I didn't know that, when did they get together?"

"Quite a while ago. But they were going out in secret."

"You guys sound like Megan and Christa." Said James. [background info: Megan and Christa are the popular girls that like to gossip, which is what Sirius and Remus are doing. :P]

"Why?" asked Sirius.

"Cause you're gossiping like women. Oh I didn't know that, they are going out? Oh my gosh..." James said in a high pitched girly voice.

"We do not sound like that." Protested Sirius.

"Ya'll should be women instead of men." Said James.

Remus blushed.

"Hey!" protested Sirius. "That's not true. And it's interesting to know the social life of Katie. Did you know that she's cheating on Justin with Brandon?"

"I knew that she was with Brandon but I didn't consider it cheating." Said Remus eagerly.

"I wonder how she's kept Justin in the dark for so long. I can't even hide a wink from my girlfriend, she's like a hawk."

"She probably (Katie)..." Remus continued chatting.

"Confusing, my head hurts." James moaned.

"Yep, Katie's life is confusing. Maybe you shouldn't go for her, she's cheating on too many guys." Said Sirius.

"Not that." Said James. "I'm I don't' know what I feel for Lily anymore."

"Oh. That." Said Remus darkly.

"What is there to be confused about? Either you like her or you don't." said Sirius.

"Look, I like her, I do, but if she doesn't like me then there can be nothing. I'm trying to hate her, but I can't. Even if she two-timed me with Snape or something, I could never hate her." Said James.

Sirius looked at James sympathetically. "It's okay Prongs."

"No it's not, have you ever been in this kind of situation?" asked James.

"Well...uh...not really. But I know how it must feel." Said Sirius.

"If you've never experienced it then how could you know anything?" said James.

"Listen, you gotta get over this cause you're about to lose one of your best friends, meaning if you don't get over it, I'm not your friend." Said Sirius.

James looked at him. "If you don't wanna be my friend then don't."

"Fine, I won't." Sirius paused. "Never mind, that was a horrible thing to say. I'm tired of this shit that you keep pulling, why deepen a scar if that scar still hurts? Why put yourself through more pain than you're already in?"

James shrugged. "I don't know what I'm doing anymore. I nearly fell off my broom yesterday when I went out to clear my head."

"No offense but you need to quit your depressed stage." Said Remus.

"You're being to harsh Moony." Said Sirius.

"Harsh isn't even the word, he's being so mean!" said James, pretending to be hurt.

"Just saying the truth." Remus shrugged.

"Meanie."

"Very funny now what about the prank?" said Sirius.

"What about it?"

"Are you going to go with us or not?" asked Remus.

"well..."

"Come on, have some fun, it'll get your mind off of you-know-who." [Lily for those people that can't figure out what they're talking about.]

"I guess I should."

"Let's go. We really need your help on deciding what kind of wardrobe the Slytherins will get."

"All right."

They went to the Gryffindor Tower to get the necessary supplies and for James to drop of the books that he was 'studying'. Then they sneaked into the Slytherin Common Room, wearing rubber boots, gloves, protective clothing and air masks so they wouldn't have to breathe the Slytherin air and touch anything.

AFTER THEY WERE DONE...

"I can't wait to see the Slytherins in the morning when they realize they have to wear _that_. It'll be hilarious when they show up for breakfast." Said Sirius evilly.

"It's gonna be so funny. Maybe we'll embarrass them enough that they have to transfer to another school, hopefully in Antarctica." Said James.

"That might not happen but I'm pretty sure they'll be embarrassed." Said Remus.

"That's for sure. I can't wait to se their faces. They'll be so disgusted." Said James. [for those people who think the new wardrobe will be Gryffindor uniforms, you're wrong...it's something much much much funnier]

"We should stop praising ourselves and get some fireworks for tomorrow when the Slytherins arrive." Said Remus.

"Good idea. You are so smart Moony." Said Sirius.

"God, Remus you're so smart, are you Einstein?" said James mockingly. [he likes to read muggle books]

"Who's Einstein?" asked Sirius, confused.

"Never mind that."

"I know I'm smart but what are you?" asked Remus.

"Smarter." Said Sirius and James together.

"So what should we do now?"

"Dunno. How about go back up to the Common Room and plan our next prank?" asked James.

"Good idea."

At that moment, a group of giggly girls [a.k.a, the fanclub of the 3 Marauders] surrounded them.

"HI James, Remus, Sirius." The girls had a dreamy look on their faces.

"Uh...hi ladies. Would you mind letting us through?' asked Sirius.

The girls didn't hear them cause the hallway was overlapped with chatter.

"Sirius—

"James—

"Remus—

"What are you doing today in the evening?"

"Are you free?"

"James—

"Sirius wanna go out?"

"Remus, are you busy?'

"What about me?"

"Are you free tomorrow?"

"awww...you have a girlfriend?"

"James! You promised in 2nd year."

"Heard you broke up with Lily."

"Remus I know that you don't have a girlfriend."

"Can you go out with me?"

"You look so cute when you're confused."

"Why are you acting...scared?"

"Remus you're such a hunk."

"Back off, Remus is mine."

"Oh yeah? Well I call Sirius!"

""nu-uh, I called Sirius."

"Then I get James."

"James is mine."

"HEEEEEEELP!" yelled Sirius. "WE'RE BEING ATTACKED. HEEEEEEELP!"

But Sirius's yelling was hardly heard because the girls were now fighting and yelling.

"Prongs, how do we get out?" yelled Remus.

"WHAT?"

"HOW DO WE GET OUT?"

"MY SHOEEEEE! GIME BACK MY SHOE YOU CREEPY GIRL!" yelled Sirius.

James made a motion with his wand.

"WHAT?"

James muttered some spell and he rose into the air and flew above the screaming/fighting girls and landed safely on the ground a good 10 meters away.

"Oh." Said Remus to himself, He motioned to Sirius to watch him. Sirius didn't see him cause he was being pushed into the middle of his screaming fan club. Remus muttered "wingardium Leviosa" and rose into the air, then landing by James's side.

"Where's Sirius?" asked James.

"Still inside. I couldn't see him so he has no idea what to—

"HEEEELP! HEY, GIMME MY SLEEVE BACK!"

"do." Remus finished.

James clicked his tongue then waved his wand. Sirius came flying out. Unlike James and Remus, he landed on his butt. It was indeed, Sirius's right sleeve was missing and so was his shoe.

"Lets run, before they find out I've escaped." Said Sirius panting.

They ran as fast as their legs would carry them. In the common room, they all collapsed each on a chair, or in Sirius's case, the couch right next to Stacy who was reading something.

"Sirius? What happened to you? And where's your shoe?" said Stacy.

"Torn...it...crazy...bitches...fanclub..." Sirius was blabbing.

"Fanclub?" Stacy rose an eyebrow.

"The...girls...that...are...crazy...bitches...nearly escaped..." gasped Sirius.

"Escaped?"

"Attacked us...tore my sleeve...stupid girls..." gasped Sirius.

"Who attacked who?"

"The "Sirius Fanclub" attacked us." Said James.

Stacy snorted. "Fanclub?"

"Not to mention the "James Fanclub" too." Said Remus.

"And the "Remus Fan club"." Said James.

"Ya'll have fanclubs?"

"We didn't organize them! It's those evil fanclub girls..." said James.

"Need...water...very...tired..." Sirius gasped, laying down next to Stacy.

Maria came in. "Hey ya'll, what's up?"

"Stacy, please tell her how I got nearly trampled." Said Sirius,

"Trampled? You're overreacting." Said Stacy. Stacy told Maria what's been going on.

"You couldn't get away from _girls_?" said Maria disbelievingly.

"It's hard work." Said Sirius. "Getting away from stalkers who do nothing but stalk.."

Lily came in. "Who's stalking who?"

"Evans." Said Maria, staring at lily with a scorn on her face.

"Orad." Said Lily, determingly staring back at Maria.

"The Marauders supposedly got 'trampled' by their adoring fans." Said Stacy.

"Good for them."

"Good? We nearly died!" exclaimed Sirius.

Lily didn't hear him. "So Orad, when are you going to dress like a normal person? Or are you too poor to afford some clothes?"

"Oh Evans, are you ever gonna get those nasty tangles out of your hair? Or did you forget what a brush is?"

"What's going on?" asked James.

"There's definitely something wrong." Said Stacy.

"Actually, I just came here to get my book but never mind. If I stay in the same room with her for another minute, I'll become a nerd." Said Lily, starting to leave.

"Newsflash...you are one." Said Maria.

Lily left.

"Good. And don't come back for a loooong time. Trust me, none will miss you!" Maria called after her.

"What was that?" asked Remus.

"Nothing." Maria shrugged before turning to her magazine.

Stacy exchanged raised eyebrows with the Marauders. Something was definitely up with those two.

_QXQXQXQXQXQXQXQ_

A/n: Personally , I thought that the part about them being attacked by girls was very funny. But of course I wrote it so I should think it's funny...lol.

Although I wrote this chapter while I was in school [mind you, I got into trouble a lot while writing it] it still took me a while. Turns out I made the chapter like 13 or 14 pages so I had to cut some stuff out and leave some stuff for later chapters. Even though it ended up being long either way. So I'm in confusion right now. But at least parts of different chapters are written now...I guess that's good. :D

Again, sorry for not updating earlier. Well what are you waiting for? REVIEW IF YOU'RE NOT MAD AT ME! It's the only way you can show me that you're not mad. Lol. Am I expecting too much? I guess I am. But just so you know, I'm not gonna update if no one reviews.

IF YOU READ THIS THEN YOU'RE STUPID CAUSE I KNOW FOR A FACT THAT I SAID REVIEW IN PRACTICALLY EVERY CHAPTER THAT I EVER POSTED! WELL, FOR THOSE THAT STILL DON'T GET IT......REVIEW!!!


	18. The Marauders are back

A/n: Hello all! First of all, I'm truly sorry about not typing this up earlier. My teachers are expecting too much of me. I can tell you one thing, I never do well at tests. Writing this fic is practically the only thing that makes me happy. Thank you who reviewed, you know, reviews inspire a writer to write more.

**Acatm: who isn't sad that James and Lily aren't together? Everyone is. Well, probably everyone.**

**FireFairy05: I watch to many soap operas so I guess I picked up on the romance/humor thing. And a reviewer suggested the name Selena, I can't remember who. And I do know what huggles means since I spend half of my time in chat. Lol. What would we do without technology?**

**Mary: yes, I did exaggerate it a bit. Sorry about that. By the way, I tried to e-mail you but it said that that e-mail address wasn't valid....**

**WoW-Girl: thank you. And of course I'll continue...I've grown quite fond of this fic. lol.**

**Charmergirl07: I was laughing when I was writing that part about them being attacked by girls. I've had that idea for a while but I never used it and now I did!**

**Auntarctic: of course it's great. All my chapters are great. Lol, joking.**

**Blacks Gurl: I read your story and reviewed. Aren't you proud of me?**

**Gaby Black: Yes, I know that I have some mistakes like that, I apologize.**

**Allie; it's a mystery....you won' t know till you read. Hehe**

**Wahooligan08: where were you? I was thinking, where is she? What happened? Why isn't she reviewing? Doesn't she like this fic anymore? But now you're back, yay!**

**Fath8252: lol. Evil monkey buts. Lol again. And I'm glad you're not mad. :-)**

_QZQZQZQZQZQZQZQZQ_

Chapter 18

The Marauders are back

_QZQZQZQZQZQZQZQZQ_

"Eep, I can't find my make up!" exclaimed Stacy.

"Use mine." Said Lily.

"NO, I need my make up, you don't have the right colors!" exclaimed Stacy.

"Okay, you're freaking me out." Said Maria.

"Stacy, it's no like you need to look great for boys." Said Lily.

"Yes I do." said Stacy, still searching for her make up bag.

"Why? You've got a boyfriend."

"So? Just because I have a boyfriend doesn't mean that I have to forget about looking glamorous." Said Stacy. "Ooh, I found it." She picked up the bag and began putting on make up.

Lily snorted. "Glamorous?"

"I have a reputation to protect." Said Stacy, now putting on blush.

"o-kay." Said Lily.

"Of course you wouldn't know anything about having a reputation now would you Evans?" asked Maria scornfully.

Lily glared at her. "Well what would you know about it?"

"Well certainly more than you." Said Maria. Ever since the argument in the Common Room, Lily and Maria had barely spoken a word to each other. If Maria entered a room, Lily would leave. If Lily entered a room, Maria would leave. Maria had even gone as far as sleeping in the 6th years Girl's Dorm room. Fortunately Stacy put a stop to that immediately. So now the Girls Dorm was practically the only time that Lily and Maria came in contact. A/n: yes, they are fighting over a stupid thing, but didn't that ever happen to you?

Lily was about to say something but Stacy stopped her.

"Enough of this rubbish. Now what happened that made you two act like this?" asked Stacy.

"We had a fight." Said Lily.

"A fight about what?"

"Nothing." Lily muttered.

"Yep, nothing." Said Maria.

"I'm going." Lily stood up. "Stacy, should I wait for you?"

"You can go. Stacy's coming with me." Said Maria.

"Then I'm staying." Lily crossed her arms.

A couple seconds passed.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Go." Maria motioned with her arms toward the door.

"No you can go cause I'm not going anywhere."

"Well neither am I." both of them crossed their arms and glared at each other.

Stacy gave a frustrated sigh and said, "Come on, we'll go together. You'll be on one side of me and the other will be on another. And you don't have to talk."

"Fine." Said Lily.

Maria shrugged.

Stacy sighed and the three of them exited the girls Dorm.

-----------

MEANWHILE IN THE BOYS DORM...

"HA! I win again!" Shouted Sirius gleefully.

"You cheated." Said Remus. Sirius and Remus were playing gobstones.

"Guys, has anyone seen my sock?" asked Peter pitifully.

"I don't cheat in gobstones." Said Sirius.

"Right, you cheat on girls instead." Said James.

"Prongs that hurts. You know that I would never do that." Said Sirius, faking a deeply hurt look.

"Has anyone seen my sock? It has little butterflies and flowers on it." Said Peter, rummaging around his trunk. (A/n: Go to hell you creep! (Peter). Lol. Had to get that out.)

"Whatever, you still cheat." Said Remus.

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not times a thousand."

"Do too times infinity." Said Remus.

Sirius paused for a moment. "Uh......Do not times infinity times infinity times infinity."

Remus smirked. "Do too times infinity times eternity times infinity times eternity times infinity times eternity times infinity times eternity."

"Do not times in—

"You guys stop!" exclaimed James. "I have a headache."

"Like usual."

"Has anyone seen my sock?" asked Peter again.

"Yeah Wormtail, I think I used it to wipe the dust off my broom." Said James.

"Oh. Then has anyone seen my pants?"

-------------

IN THE COMMON ROOM...

"SHUT IT ORAD!" Yelled lily.

"DON'T TELL ME TO SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOURSELF!"

"GET A LIFE. OF YOUR OWN."

"I ALREADY HAVE ONE UNLIKE YOU!"

Stacy sighed. Once those two started, it was impossible to break them up. She still couldn't get a single word out of them about what they were fighting about. At times like these she really wished that she was able to perform Legilimency. (A/n: Legilimency- The ability to read peoples thoughts. Page #530 in Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix.)

-----------

BACK TO THE BOYS DORM...

"Sirius, why are you acting like a ravin' lunatic?" asked Remus.

"I—didn't—cheat..." said Sirius, running around the room.

"Can you please stop running in circles? You're making my head dizzy." Said James.

"Has anyone seen my homework?" asked Peter.

"What did it look like?" asked Remus.

"I—didn't—cheat..."

"It was a Transfiguration essay." Said Peter.

"No, I haven't seen it."

"I—don't—cheat..."

"Okay, okay, you didn't cheat." Said Remus.

Sirius stopped running in circles. "Thank you."

"Are we ever gonna go to breakfast?" asked James.

"Food!" exclaimed Sirius.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"Okay." Said Remus.

"Charge!" Yelled Sirius, taking out an invisible sword and waving it around.

James laughed. "lets go."

The foursome went down to the Common Room to see Stacy sitting by herself.

"Hey baby, where are Lily and Maria?" asked Sirius, giving Stacy a peck on the lips.

"Dunno. They had a fight and both went off in different directions."

"Oh well." Said Sirius cheerfully.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Stacy suspiciously.

"You'll see."

The group went down to the Great Hall and took their regular seats. A minute after Lily came in, followed by Maria. Lily frowned as she scanned the table. There were only two seats available, one next to James and one next to Remus. Maria came up behind her and quickly took the seat by Remus. Lily sighed and sat down by James.

"Oh where are the Slytherins?" asked Sirius impatiently.

"Have some patience. They're probably trying to find a way to get out of doing it." Said Remus.

"I don't have patience, I want to see them NOW!" Said Sirius.

"Gosh Sirius, since when had you been so eager to see Slytherins?" asked Lily.

"Since they're the joke." Replied Sirius, his eyes scanning the entrance to the Great Hall.

"What joke?" asked Maria curiously.

"You'll see." Said Remus.

A minute passed. Then cautiously, trying to attract as less attention as possible, the red-faced angry Slytherins came in. they were wearing their Slytherin robes that looked as if they were dunked in green slime. The slime was on also on their hands.

"3...2...1..." Sirius counted off before......BAM! Fireworks exploded right on top of the Slytherins, causing everyone too look their way. All of a sudden everyone started laughing at what the Slytherins were wearing. They all had slimy green t-shirts that had something written on each of them. Squinting to see better, Stacy read the nearest one which happened to be Snape's. It said "I'm a slimy rotten dick that needs to get a clue."

Regulus Black, (Sirius' smaller brother), had "I'm a worthless piece of junk who will be better off dead."

On Bellatrix's T-shirt it said, "I'm a bitch (and proud of it) who's so stupid that I had to be held back." Bellatrix wasn't happy. She was very red from embarrassment and angry at Sirius since she knew only he would dare insult her like that. It was common knowledge that Bellatrix was repeating her 7th year since she failed the N.E.W.T.S test.

Stacy read the others with amusement. Some said very mean insults, some were embarrassing, and some were just plain funny.

Meanwhile Sirius and the gang were dying from laughter. Remus had to hold onto the table to not fall off of his chair. Sirius was pounding on the table and laughing like a maniac, Peter was rolling on the floor, and James was in pain from laughing. Even Lily looked amused with the marauders prank. Usually she would tell them off for pranking on the Slytherins again but she didn't seem to mind today.

"POTTER, BLACK, LUPIN, PETTIGREW, DETTENTION FOR 1 MONTH!" shouted McGonagall.

"Now professor, don't you think that's very harsh?" asked James, pouting.

"Professor McGonagall, you look ravishing today." Sirius said.

"Yes, and also not a day older than 21." Joined in James.

"Oh, why thank you..." blood crept up to McGonagall's face. Was she actually _blushing_? The Marauders comments always got to her.

Professor Dung (Potions master and Slytherin Head) tapped his foot impatiently. "Minerva, I believe that these boys need 3 months of detention rather than one. these boys have embarrassed and insulted my pupils and personally, I will not and can not stand that."

"Shut up dumbo." Muttered Sirius.

"What did you say Mr. Black?" asked Dung.

"Nothing." Sirius muttered.

"Good. Now since the day that these boys came to this school, they have been playing mean and embarrassing tricks on my pupils. Personally, I think that 3 months of detention for all of them and a life-long ban from Quidditch for Mr. Black and Mr. Potter will do."

"What? Are you crazy?" asked James disbelievingly. "No Quidditch?"

"You can't do that." Said Sirius.

"No, he cannot but I am giving you 4 months of detention." Said McGonagall.

"4 MONTHS!" shouted James and Sirius disbelievingly.

"Be happy it's not 5." Said McGonagall before turning around and leaving.

"Man, she's crazy." Said Sirius.

"4 months?" asked Peter.

"Be happy its not 5." James mimicked McGonagall.

"But I didn't even do anything." Said Peter sadly.

"Well you don't always have to do something to get into trouble. If you're a Marauder than you don't look for trouble, trouble finds you." Said Remus.

"4 months, man this sucks." Said Sirius.

Lily walked up to the marauders. "Good job guys. And James..."

"Yeah?" asked James dully. He knew that he was about to get the old "you're Head Boy so act like one" talks from Lily.

"Nice prank." Lily left.

"I'll see you later." Said Stacy as she joined Lily's side. "Maria? Are you coming?"

"Nope." Said Maria.

"Good." Stacy dragged her out with Lily.

"Did Lily just say nice prank?" asked James.

"Yup."

"To me?"

"Yes."

"Wow...I think she's warming up to me." Said James.

"Riight." Chorused the rest of the guys.

_QZQZQZQZQZQZQZQZQ_

A/n: Hello again! Don't even say it. My writing sucks. But I promise I'll work more harder on the next chappie. But you gotta admit...my writing does suck. Who thinks it sucks?

POLL...

_**DO YOU THINK MY WRITING SUCKS?**_

_**a) YES**_

_**b) NO**_

_**c) SOMETIMES **_

Now I want HONEST ANWSERS! I am not gonna get mad if you say it sucks.

Listen, I'm sorry that there aren't many updates, I'll try to update at least once or twice a week. Okay? Although I can't promise you that. And yes, the prank wasn't that good, but I was trying to get this up as fast as I could and I was out of pranks. That's what school can do to you. You study for a test (well not really), you do the work, you think you'll get a A or B but instead you get a FUCKIN' F!!! sorry, I really really really hate math. Lol.

Alright, you should probably already know this since I've said it like in every chapter...REVIEW OR I'LL HUNT YOU DOWN FORCE FEED YOU VOLDEMORT! YOU'LL HAVE TO TASTE HIS NASTY MEAT! HA HA! Lol. You do know I'm joking, right?


	19. I'm Sorry

A/n: Hello! I just got my manicure done (a dark blue background with white dots, done by moi) and I got a sudden urge to type this up.

IMPORTANT- PLEASE READ: I have made a community by the C2 or whatever that new thingy is. IF YOU ARE INTERSTED IN BECOMING A STAFF MEMBER, PLEASE LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW. LEAVE YOUR ID NUMBER THINGY WITH ME SO I CAN PUT YOU IN THERE! Oh, one more thing, LEAVE YOUR E-MAIL ADDRESS THERE TOO SO I CAN CONTACT YOU. Thank you. Oh and here's the URL for it. The URL is also on my bio.

**Auntartic: I guess I am I just thought that the last chapter wasn't my best since I posted at 1 o'clock at night. Lol. I do hope you're okay, hopefully, your sides will stop hurting. Lol.**

**Allie: Your reviews are the best. I try to update as soon as I can but I also have my homework to do and I'll be surprised if I post this on Monday or earlier.**

**Kaelin Brooke Spar: Wow, a 10.7. I feel good about myself now. :P **

**Harypottergirl08: Well I hope you continue reading.**

**MiSs WeSrHoFf HeRsELF: I love Orlando Bloom too, shame I don't have his number or e-mail address. ;-(**

**Immy: lol. Here's another chappie for you.**

**Amour-Lily: Yes, Lily has acted foolishly. But then again, there has to be some drama and angst in this fic or otherwise it'll be a fluff! Not that I have anything against fluffs, personally I love reading practically any hp fics that are written nicely, even if it only has 5 reviews! **

**Jackie: It feels good that I put a smile on someone's face.**

**LeggyGryffindor02: I'll read your fic in a sec...I really wanna know how bad it is...or how good it is...hmmm...**

**Horsecrazyjim: here's some more, enjoy,**

**Fath8252: My guess is that you really liked this chapter. That's good. Lol. I got a 56 on a math test. I hate the stupid gifted math program. I thought I was gonna get an A too...but...#shudders# I hate the person who invented math.**

**Prongs is mine: then B it is. Oh, and I love your nick, very nice. And a bit possessive too...**

_QZQZQZQZQZQZQZQ_

Chapter 19

I'm Sorry

_QZQZQZQZQZQZQZQ_

STACY'S POV...

"Stacy, where are you dragging us?" asked Lily.

"Somewhere where we can talk without being interrupted." Replied Stacy.

"O-kay." Said Maria slowly.

"Why do we need to talk?" asked Lily.

"Why you ask? Because this has gone far enough." Said Stacy.

"What has gone far enough?"

"Okay, we're here." Said Stacy. She showed the two wondering girls through the door of an empty classroom. "Now what's going on?"

"What _is _going on?" asked Lily.

"Lily, stop playing stupid." Said Stacy.

"She can't since she really is stupid." Said Maria, smirking.

"Hey! At least I'm not a baby who's afraid to admit that she has feelings for a boy." Said Lily.

The two glared at each other.

"Okay, this has got to stop." Said Stacy.

"What has got to stop?"

"The relationship insults. Your relationships have nothing to do with this."

"Oh yes they do, they have everything to do with this." Said Lily.

"What? Do you both like James or Remus or something?" asked Stacy confusingly.

"No." replied both at the same time.

"Then what is it?"

"She's mad because I refuse to get back together with James." Said Lily.

"And she's mad since I haven't told Remus how I felt about him." said Maria.

"And how do you feel about him?" asked Stacy.

"I really like him...but—

"You don't wanna admit you like him." said Lily.

"And you're too stubborn to admit that you miss James." Said Maria.

"I do not!" said Lily. "Look," she took out her notebook, "See no pages with James' picture." She flipped the book.

"Yeah right." Sneered Maria.

"Shut up Orad."

"Shut up yourself."

Stacy sighed. "Is this what the whole fight has been about?"

"Yeah."

"Yup."

Stacy shook her head. "You guys really surprise me sometimes. I thought you knew better than to fight over and try to control each others relationships."

Lily and Maria paused. They had finally realized how stupid their fight really was.

"I'm sorry. No— me first." Both of them said.

"I shouldn't try to push you into asking Remus out." Said Lily.

"And I need to stop trying to get you back together with James." Said Maria.

"I'm sorry." Both of them said at the same time. They hugged.

"Finally!" exclaimed Stacy. "I was really getting sick of the name calling and ignoring each other."

Lily laughed. "I was getting sick of it myself."

"Me too." Agreed Maria.

"Friends?" asked Lily.

"Friends." Maria.

"So......" said Maria. "What do we do now?"

"Well, we can sit here and do nothing or we can study for the N.E.W.T.S." said Lily.

"Sit here and do nothing." Said Maria.

"Or we can go to Hogsmeade." Said Lily.

"How?" asked Stacy. "Sneak in?"

"No. Head Boy and Head Girl are allowed to go to Hogsmeade every weekend." Said Lily.

"Then Hogsmeade it is." Said Stacy.

-----------

"So what do you wanna do?" asked Sirius.

"Well we can study." Suggested Remus.

Sirius choked on the Chocolate Frog that he was eating. "Study? I have never heard anything more scandalous. What kind of weird sick twisted person studies on the weekend?"

"I study on the weekend." Said Peter.

"Well you're a special case." Said Sirius.

"I study on the weekend." Said Remus.

"You're a nut crack Moony. There's no hope for you." Said James playfully.

"Well then we can do nothing or—

"Hey!" said Sirius. "I have an idea. This weather is perfect for..."

"Quidditch!" yelled James triumphaly.

"Oh lord." Sighed Remus.

"Who's in?" asked James.

"Me!" said Sirius.

"I guess I could watch." Said Peter.

"Well? Moony?"

"I'll play." Said Remus.

"Good."

The group got out their brooms and went down to the Entrance Hall, chatting happily.

"Potter, Black, Lupin, Pettigrew, where do you think you are going?" asked McGonagall.

"We're going to play Quidditch." Answered James.

"Well then remember that your first detention will be tonight at 8 with Professor Binns. Make sure that you bring a quill and ink. Lots of ink."

"Why, Proffessor, what are we gonna do?" asked Sirius, frowning.

"You'll see." McGonnagal said and walked away.

"Detention with Binns, piece of cake." Said James.

"She said bring ink and a quill." Said Sirius. "Wonder for what."

"We're probably gonna write 'I will be nice to the stinky, smelly Slytherins and not play pranks on them' like about 500 times." Said Remus.

"Piece of cake." Said James again.

Peter looked scared. "My grandma used to do that. She had me write 'I will not forget my pants outside' 1,000 times. I couldn't move my wrist for a month."

"Bullshit, we are almost adults, they are not gonna make us write that." Said James.

"You sure?" asked Peter uncertainly.

"Of course. They are not gonna treat us like little kids."

Peter breathed a sign of relief. They went on to play Quidditch, certain of themselves that their Detention would not be that bad.

How very wrong they were.

---------

"Owww, my hand hurts." Whined Sirius.

"Your hand hurts? That's nothing, I can't even feel mine." Said James.

"Well, it's not that bad." Said Remus.

"Not that bad? NOT THAT BAD? This is HELL!" exclaimed Sirius.

"Moony, you're used to writing this much, your DADA notes are longer than this, but us— said James.

"That's another story." Finished Sirius.

"Come on boys, no chit chat. You have a whole lot more writing to do." Said Professor Binns.

James groaned.

Professor McGonagall seemed to have come up with the most horrible punishment of all. Professor Binns needed an outline and a summary of the book, _History of Magic_ so McGonagall _volunteered_ to have the Marauders do it. It was just plain torture to the Marauders to have to read every chapter, make an outline about it, and summarize it. Remus was the only one that was close to finishing. The rest were barely half through.

"This is so boring." Said Sirius.

"Tell me about it. We should not have to do this." Said James.

"Just grit your teeth and read the damn book." Said Remus.

"This is injustice. They have no right."

"I'm so tired." Moaned Peter.

"Same here."

"Ditto."

an hour passed...

"done." Said Remus.

"You suck." Sirius glared at him.

Remus smiled meekly.

two hours...

"Still not done?" asked Remus.

"No."

"Why the hell are you knitting?" asked James.

"I wanna see how long this rag will get before you finish writing." Said Remus.

"Ha ha ha." Said James sarcastically.

five hours later...

"DONE!" Sirius cried in triumph.

Remus was still knitting with his wand. A/n: HA! Did you actually think Remus could knit? Gotcha!

"Wow, you're done, cause this things getting quite long." Said Remus, pointing at the knitting.

"That's knitting?" asked Sirius, scrunching up his nose. "That looks like a-a stretched out hat."

"I'm done, oh yeah, oh yeah..." sang James, putting his quill down and dancing around the room. Sirius joined him. they started doing this weird dance.

Peter scribbled some stuff. "Done." He said.

Binns came in and took their papers. "Ahh...excellent." McGonagall came in after him. she took the papers from him and looked at them. "Tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Pettigrew, you will have to redo yours. Professor Binns, do you need these outlines?"

"Oh no, you can keep them." Said Binns. "I don't need them. I have my own."

"What?" asked Sirius.

"All that work for nothing?" asked James.

"It's called detention." Said McGonagall.

"Yep." Said Sirius darkly.

James face lit up. "Professor, would it be possible to trade in our 4 months of Detention into some extra-culicular activity?"

"Well...it could be possible." Said McGonagall.

"Well? Can we do that?" asked James.

"Tel you what. If you make breakfast, lunch, and dinner with the houselves for a week, then you will have no more detentions."

"Great." Said Sirius.

"It's a deal." Said James.

"Okay." McGonagall turned to leave but then stopped. "Uh...you are aware that you actually have to _cook_? I'll have the elves aware that you will not just sit and pig out in the kitchen, you will have to cook."

Sirius choked. "Professor, I'll set the school on fire if I come near a stove."

"Let's hope you don't."

"Uh, can we just take our 4 months of detention?" asked Remus. "I don't cook."

"You don't have much of a choice. Starting next Monday, you are gonna cook with the house elves. You can go to your Dorms now."

The Marauders left.

"This sucks."

"That's for sure."

"Well hey, at least we don't have detention anymore." Said James.

"Detention is better than this." Said Sirius.

"Nu-uh."

"Uh-uh."

"Who cares? At least it's only for a week." Said Remus.

"Its gonna be a week of hell and nightmares."

_QZQZQZQZQZQZQZQZQ_

A/n: Done. Finished. Personally, I thought that it was funny. And don't you think it's very cruel of the professor to make them cook? Oh well, it'll be more laughs for us!

Remember to leave your e-mail address and ID thingy if you wanna become a staff member. Once you become a staff member, you are automatically allowed to post your fics on the community thingy. Or ask me to put yours there.

Now do you know what you have to do? Review. well, I'm waiting. #taps foot impatiently# Why are you still reading this? You should already be typing away at the review that you're writing. Well off you go. Ta-ta. #waves off her wonderful reviewers who we all love.#


	20. Nightmares of Hell Part 1

A/n: Hey! Very sorry for the long wait, I didn't have time to write at all. Either homework, C2 community I'm still looking for members if you're interested. Leave your e-mail with a review. You don't have to leave the user ID; I just found out that you can just type in a person's username. Lol. Wish I was smart enough to read that part before I tried finding everyone's user ID. I wasted a lot of time doing that. , chat rooms or school kept me away from my precious Microsoft Word and Chapter 20. Oh how I've grown to love it. Lol. Anyways, I need to shut up since I know ya'll are eager to go on and read the damn chapter. But first, a big thank you to all my reviewers, I love ya'll and I always leave a little message for you.

**Beverly: okay, a one word review. Wow, this is hard to reply on, um...Glad you like it!**

**IcyCrystal: Your story rocks too. Glad you like it.**

**Hpandfriendsruletheword: No duh! Of course they'll get back together eventually. They still have the hots for each other, just that both of them don't wanna admit it.**

**HorseCrazyjjm: Thank you for reviewing.**

**Prettypinkpeacock: Of course I'm not done! I'm planning to have a sequel of when they're adults after this one. So I am so so far from done.**

**IcyCrystal: How many times do I have to keep telling you that your fics are great? Well, once again, your fics are great.**

**Allie: aw.........it's so nice to hear from such a sweet reviewer. And yes, I would be updating much faster if it wasn't for homework and stupid fucking asshole teachers. Sorry about the cussing but this is PG-13 so I can cuss.**

**DancerForLife3320: I read your fic and reviewed.**

**Wahooligan08: lol. I hate outlines, summaries, taking notes, doing work, basically I hate school. That's exactly why I thought up of the cruel and unusual punishment.**

**Kaelin Brooke Spar: Glad you like it.**

**Auntarctic: ha ha. You started CRYING? Oh my gosh! Lol. **

**Immy: I took my manicure of later after a day cause it didn't match with my outfit for school.**

0-/-0-/-0-/-0-/-0-/-0

Chapter 20

Nightmares of Hell (Part 1)

0-/-0-/-0-/-0-/-0-/-0

The weekend passed quickly for the Marauders. Then came the day they were dreading— Monday. Each was preparing in their own way. Remus checked out some cooking books from the library. James was trying to sweet talk Professor McGonagall into letting them not cook. It wasn't working at all. Then he tried to sweet talk the house-elves so that they would cook for them. Every time he said something very nice to them, they would burst out crying and weep out blessings about James and how he was a gift from Heaven. Eventually James stopped trying to persuade the house-elves. Peter was being a worrywart and Sirius— he was the worst out of all of them. He became just plain weird. He was acting very odd indeed. He kept saying things like "I'm gonna miss this when we become house-elves." Or "I feel myself shrinking to a house-elf's size."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

THE BIG DAY, A.K.A., MONDAY MORNING IN THE KITCHENS...

"Ahh, it's on fire!" screamed Sirius, pointing at the oven.

"Sirius, get a grip, there's supposed to be a fire there." Said Remus.

"Okay, what are we supposed to cook?" asked James.

"Um.....McGonagall said we have to help make bacon, eggs, and toast and maybe pancakes." Replied Remus.

"That's not much." James breathed a sigh of relief.

"That's not all, we have to also make lunch and dinner." Said Remus.

Peter cringed.

"We can't. We have classes to attend." Said James smartly.

"You are excused from your classes." Said a new voice. It was McGonagall. "For the whole week. You will receive the notes about the lessons. You are also excused from homework. However, if you decide to just sit here and do nothing, you will be facing a very large pile of homework."

"Professor, is this necessary?" asked James sweetly. "We have already learned our lesson when we served detention with Binns. Please tell us, do we really need this?"

McGonagall smirked. "No you actually don't. But never less, you're cooking."

"Professor, you look absolutely marvelous today, are you sure you're not a model?" asked Sirius sweetly.

McGonagall blushed. "Mr. Black, sweet talk will get you nowhere. And I'm glad someone noticed my new dress robes, I think that the color dark blue says.....here I am. Come and see me."

Remus snorted.

"Um.....of course Professor. You look so young. Now how about letting us off?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"Well..........no. You really do need to serve this detention." Said McGonagall, smiling. "Good day." She left.

"Damn, this sucks." Said Remus.

"Hey, I thought that you read that cooking book." Said James.

"I would've but it was all gibberish to me. Pour a quart of milk into the pan...what the fuck does that mean?" A/n: I decided that since I rated this fic PG-13, I might as well include some cusswords into it.

James shrugged.

"Um........does anyone actually know how to make toast? I only know how to eat it." Said Sirius.

"Um..."said Remus.

"Don't you have to put it into the oven?" asked James.

Remus shrugged.

"Okay, so how are we gonna do this? Unless we wanna poison everyone we'll have to try to stick by the recipes." Said Remus.

Sirius got a gleam in his eyes. "Maybe we don't have to stick by the recipes."

"Padfoot, you wanna poison your girlfriend?" asked James.

"NO, but......"

"We're toast." Said Remus.

"That's it! We have to make toast!" exclaimed Peter.

The rest stared at him.

"Duh, we know that, but HOW do you make it?" asked Sirius.

"Um.....I remember my grandma, when she made toast she put butter on them." Said Peter.

"Butter?"

Peter shrugged.

"Let's make pancakes!" said Sirius.

"Okay." Said Remus.

"Yeah.......but how the hell are we supposed to make them?" asked James.

"Um.........I think that you need flour..."

"What kind of flower?" asked Sirius. A/n: The play on words is on purpose.

"Um...I think baking flour."

"Um......there's a flower that's called that?" asked Sirius confusingly.

"Uh.......yeah." said Remus. "I think."

"Okay." Sirius stood up and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" asked James.

"To get the flower."

"Oh....okay."

"What does it look like? The flower I mean?" asked Sirius.

"Um.....it's white." Said Remus.

"Okay." Said Sirius brightly and left.

"Okay, what else do we need?" Asked Peter.

"Sugar." Said Remus.

"Syrup." Said Peter.

"Food coloring." Added James.

"We need food coloring?" asked Remus confusingly.

"Yeah....for the golden brown color of pancakes."

"Oh yeah.....of course..."

They did some preparations .

Sirius came back with a sack. "Well......I got the flower."

"Great. Um...What are we supposed to do?"

--------------

TO BE CONTINUED.........

0-/-0-/-0-/-0-/-0-/-0

A/n: HA! A CLIFFHANGER! i know that it isn't the longest chappie...........but......I just needed to do this cliffhanger. lol. When I was typing this up....... I was laughing my head off! You gotta admit it is funny. There you go. Once again, very sorry that I didn't update earlier. And this is only Part 1. There's still more coming. I just thought that it would be fun to leave it off as a cliffhanger.....well............What are you supposed to do?

R

E

V

I

E

W


	21. NIghtmares of Hell Part 2

A/n: Hi. OMG I UPDATED! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been busy and trying to think up of ways to make this fic better. Dunno why, but it seems to be like a fluff to me. And it seems like everyone's happy, everything's going great, and too much dialogue. Don't you think so?

I have also begun writing a Hermione/Ron fic, but I have only written down a page of that in a week. I'm slow. And don't expect the new fic to be posted soon cause I wanna get at least 3 chapters done before I post. So that way I'll be able to be ahead of ya'll and not leave you with any updates for weeks at a time.

Now here are my wonderful reviewers:

**Auntarctic: I know they're clueless. They're even more clueless than me when it comes to cooking. (And that's really clueless cause I can barely make a salad, it takes me an hour to make one. And I end up cutting myself at least once....)**

**Wahooligan08: It will, it will. It'll be cool if I could collect all my funniest lines, but I don't know which ones are really that funny. **

**Jersey Princess: Okay, you reviewed 20 times, I think I can safely assume that you like this fic. 20 times! Wow, that really cluttered up my mail box. I ended up having to read my reviews from cause I was tired of clicking! Email, me okay? I tried to e-mail you but I couldn't find your email address.**

**Clueless: lol. I can't update that fast. I'm a slow writer now that school has started. But I'm glad I'm getting some new reviewers, it makes me feel good. **

Okay......

Enjoy.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Chapter 21

Nightmares of Hell (part 2)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

CONTINUED FROM CHAPTER 21........

"Okay, we got the sugar, syrup, what else?" asked Remus.

"The food coloring."

"And don't forget the flowers."

"Maybe we should add salt too." Suggested Peter.

"Why?"

"Well, I've seen my grandma cook and she says that you need to put salt in everything."

"Okay." James shrugged.

"Peter, that may be the most sensible thing that you have said in............5 years!" exclaimed Sirius.

Peter looked proud.

"How much salt?" asked Remus.

"Just dump in the whole packet in." Peter said carelessly.

Sirius picked up a 5 pound package of salt and dumped it into the huge bowl.

"Okay. Well, crew, dump 'em in." said Remus.

Sirius asked, "Do I dump the whole bag of flowers in?"

"Yeah, sure." Said Remus distractingly.

"okay." Sirius shrugged and turned his bag of picked flowers upside down. A couple flowers landed on the floor. Those Sirius picked up and put back in the huge bowl.

"Guys, problem." Said James.

"What's wrong now?" asked Remus.

"I can't find any food coloring."

"Oh well. Then we're done. But how are we supposed to feed the whole school with only one bowl?"

As if to answer Remus' question, the bowl multiplied into 8 bowls. Then it picked itself up and floated over to the oven. One by one the bowls went inside the oven. After the last one entered, the oven door closed itself.

"Now we can relax." Said Sirius, leaning back into the open fridge door. He let out a yelp as he came crashing down on top of James and into the cold icy nature of the refrigerator.

Remus started laughing uncontrollably.

"Oh very funny Moony," said Sirius from the fridge. "Let's all laugh at Padfoot."

"Padfoot?" asked James.

"Yes Jamie-boy?" I didn't make up that name. I got it from some other writer, forgot who it was.

"Get the hell off of me!"

Sirius rolled over so James could free himself.

"Thank you."

"No problem Prongs."

"I was being sarcastic."

"Well, then you're welcome anyways."

James punched Sirius playfully.

"What were you doing in the 'fridge anyway Prongs?"

"I was looking for the food coloring."

"Did you find it?"

"Nope. I found something better." James held up a tube.

"Oooooo...icing!" exclaimed Peter.

"Gimme!" Sirius tried to snatch the tube away from James.

"No need to fight Padfoot, there's more of it in the fridge."

Sirius started digging in the refrigerator, throwing all kinds of vegetables and fruit out. Remus ducked as an apple was thrown at him. Peter got hit right in the head with an orange. Sirius found a whole box of icing and brought it out of the refrigerator.

"Gimme a tube!" said Remus.

Sirius hugged the box and in a dog-like manner growled at Remus, "mine...You'll never get it!"

"Er....okay." said Remus.

"Oh yeah, now I remember what I needed to tell you, Sirius is crazy for icing." Said James.

"We can see that." Said Remus, looking at Sirius who had a dreamy look on his while holding the box of icing like it was a baby.

Peter approached Sirius cautiously and tried to take the box away from him. The dreamy look on Sirius' face turned to an overprotective look, the kind that your dad gives you when you tell him that you're going on your first date or hanging out with a boy. ("A boy! You are not going anywhere young lady! Go watch some TV!" My dad don't do that but my friend's dad does.)

"My icing." Said Sirius.

Peter immediately backed away.

Remus tried to take the icing from Sirius next. "Easy now," he coaxed, "Just give me that box and no one will get on. I know you're tired of holding it........easy now..." Sirius turned to Remus. He looked at him oddly, and then backed away, clutching the box like it was his life.

"We're never gonna be able to get the icing away from him." said James.

"And it's all your fault." Accused Remus.

"How is it my fault?"

"If you had warned us about how protective Sirius gets of icing, we wouldn't be in this mess." Said Remus.

"It's not a mess. And it's certainly not my fault."

"Hold on, I have an idea." Said Peter. He went back into the fridge and dug around for a while. He emerged with a bowl of chocolate fudge ice cream. A/n: Mmmmm...tasty

Sirius' eyes went blank for a moment. He thrusted the box of icing to Remus. "I don't want icing. I want ice cream." Peter gave him the bowl of ice cream. Not even bothering with a spoon, Sirius dug in with his hands and began eating.

"I found the food-coloring." Said James to no one in particular.

"Ugh. Padfoot could at least use a spoon." Said Remus, flinching at the sight.

"Don't get on about his eating habits. This always happens when he hasn't eaten in a while and is very hungry." Said James.

A bell rang and the oven door opened. The bowls wobbled out and lined up in a line.

"Okay, the pancakes are ready." Said James proudly.

"What pancakes? Those look like burned cakes." Said Remus.

James dumped golden-brown food-coloring that he found on the pancakes.

Sirius finished the ice cream in record time. He sniffed at the pancakes with interest. "They smell like flowers."

Remus sniffed too. "They do indeed. Did someone put an aroma flower leaf or something in it?"

"I put flowers in it like you said to put." Said Sirius.

"Flours?" asked Remus confusingly. "Hold on...Flowers? You put flowers in it!"

"You said put flowers in it!" replied Sirius.

"No I didn't! I said flour! F-L-O-U-R!"

"Oh. Big difference. They'll taste the same." Shrugged Sirius.

"Uh oh. It's time for breakfast." Said James.

The bowls shuffled over to the 4 house tables and began to put pancakes on the plates. They were done in no time. Soon the tables disappeared and the Marauders went up to the Great Hall.

"Attention, Today's breakfast was especially made by Remus Lupin, James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew." Said Dumbledore. "Let them be recognized."

The Great Hall clapped.

The Marauders stood up from the Gryffindor table. James and Sirius were standing on the table and yelling to the crowd, "Thank you! Ya'll love us this much? We'll sign autographs later." Stacy and Remus had to struggle to get them to come down. ("No! These are our people! You can't take them away!")

"Er...Thank you for that...queer...statement." Said Dumbledore. He snapped his fingers and pancakes made by the Marauders appeared on everyone's plates.

Everyone began inspecting the pancakes.

Stacy sniffed the pancakes curiously. "Did you put in some herb or something?"

"Uh.....we put flowers in it." Said Sirius.

"Okay..." Stacy inspected the pancakes very closely. "Are these completely safe to eat?"

Sirius was about to reply but Remus stepped on his foot by 'accident'.

"Yes, yes, of course, we stuck to the recipes 100 of the time." Said Remus.

Lily looked at the Marauders with suspicion. She pushed her plate away from her. "I don't trust their cooking. I remember James tried to cook me a—

Stacy raised her eyebrow.

"Cooked what? Cooked what?" asked Sirius eagerly.

"Uh...nothing." Lily buried her head in the book that she was reading. Her forehead was shining bright pink.

"Riiiiiiiight. And I'm Stacy Malfoy." Said Stacy sarcastically.

The Great Hall finished inspecting the pancakes. Taking a deep breath, the students plunged their forks into the pancakes and took a bite.

"Gross", "ew", and "bleh" went through the hall, followed by other words of disgust.

Stacy spit out her bite of the pancake and wiped her mouth. "Yuck, what did you put in it? Flowers?"

"He told me to get flower so I went and got flowers!" exclaimed Sirius, pointing a finger at Remus.

"Me? I meant flour, F-L-O-U-R, I never said flower, F-L-O-W-E-R."

"Well you know I'm clueless when it comes to cooking." Said Sirius.

"We can see that." Said Stacy.

Students were grumbling and leaving the Great Hall to their houses in search for food. Dumbledore wiped his mouth too, he was one of those that trusted the Marauders cooking skills.

"Potter, Black, Sirius, and Pettigrew, you are excused from cooking for the school for the whole week or for whatever time Minerva said you were supposed to cook.

"But why?" whined Sirius. "I was beginning to enjoy the precise art of cooking."

"Well, no one else seemed to 'enjoy' it, trust me." Said Lily.

"Sirius, did you learn a lesson today?" asked Stacy.

"To never confuse flour and flower?" asked Sirius.

"NO. To never try to cook ever again."

"Oh that. Well, you see, I was thinking that I wasn't treated fairly and that I should be given a second chance at this cooking thing..."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

A/n: Me again. I hope this chapter was better, I've been working on it for a while.

Wow, I'm close to 200 reviews ..............hold on...............What!!!! I only got 4 reviewers from the last chapter? That's wrong people, that's wrong. I'm used to getting at least 10. Now you don't want me to set a review(er) block thingy where unless I get at least 10 reviews? And if it's less than 10, no updates? I'm afraid I have to do that otherwise I'll never to reach 500-1,000 reviews. Eh, who am I kidding, like that'll ever happen.......but still....

R

E

V

I

E

W

I know you can see that little button.........press it.


	22. A New Face

A/n: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG!

#dances around the room#

I have………………200 REVIEWS! CONGRATS TO………….

#looks for reviewer number 200#

AUNTARCTIC!

And for being my #200 reviewer...

THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AUNTARCTIC FOR BEING SUCH AN AWESOME READER.

One more thing, I'm only going to update on Fridays like my friend because you do get more reviews over the weekend.

There we go.

---------------------------------

Chapter 22

A new face

--------------------------------

Stacy was digging around her trunk.

Lily entered the girl's dorm. "Whatcha looking for?"

"Candy or at least something to eat. I'm hungry."

"Let's go down to the kitchens." Said Lily.

They went down to the common room.

"Where are you going?" asked Maria.

"Kitchens." Both of them replied.

"I'm coming with you." Maria said, "I'm hungry."

They went down to the kitchens and gaped.

"Hey, what's up?" asked Sirius, chewing on some cauldron cakes.

"Remus, where are the pumpkin pastries?" asked James.

"I dunno, you tell me." Said Remus, eating something that looked like a chicken drumstick.

"What are you three doing here?" asked the girls.

"Eating."

"Well then, gimme some of your cauldron cakes." Said Stacy, sitting herself down in Sirius' lap and grabbing a cauldron cake.

"Want some of my pumpkin pastries?" asked James.

Lily scowled. "No thank you."

James shrugged.

"So..........is there anything in this kitchen besides candy?" asked Maria.

"Look around. Maybe you'll find something." Remus said with his mouth full.

Maria started checking around the cabinets.

"Where are the house-elfs?" asked Lily.

"On a break. Or cleaning the whole castle, I dunno." Said Remus.

Maria found some fruit and gave an apple to Lily.

After a bit of eating, the group went outside. I know, please don't hate me for the amateur writing

They found their favorite tree and sat under it. They talked for a while until they saw a blurry figure coming from the gate that separated Hogwarts and Hogsmeade.

The human figure advanced nearer. They could make out that it was a girl, probably about 16 or 17, carrying, more like dragging, 3 large trunks. She came nearer and nearer until she was in talking range of the group.

"Hey Maria, can you tell me where's......um........Dumbel—the headmasters office or the vice-headmaster?"

Maria gaped at the girl.

------------------------------

"What's going on?" asked Lily.

"Do you two know each other?" asked Stacy.

"Yes." Said Maria, with much dislike.

"Well don't be a stranger, introduce her to us." Said Remus.

"Everyone, this is Abby, Abby, this is everyone. Abby's my cousin from Beauxbaton or whatever school you went last."

"You look nothing alike." Commented Sirius.

"And I'm glad." Maria muttered.

"Sorry, what was that?" asked Abby.

"Nothing. I said I'll be sad when you leave. Which will be when exactly? Not that I care or anything but I'm just wondering."

"I dunno know and don't care." Replied Abby.

"Hmmm......Let me guess. You either blew up a toilet and flooded the whole castle, ruined all the carpet, threw rotten eggs on the rooftop, or shaved all the owls." Said Maria sarcastically.

"Nope. All I did was establish a club with dirty music, alcohol, and strippers. And they kicked me out of the school for some reason. I wonder why." Said Abby.

"So how long will you stay here?"

"Probably 'til the end of this year."

Maria flinched. "Here? For the rest of the year? But why? I mean, wouldn't you miss your old school?"

"No. They have rules there."

"Oh wow. Yeah, this school has rules too. Maybe you should just drop out of school altogether."

"Wanted to do that but Yolanda wouldn't let me."

"Who's Yolanda?" asked James blankly.

"My aunt, her mother." Replied Maria.

"You call your mother by her first name?" asked Lily.

"Yeah, it ain't a big deal ya know."

"Are you British?" asked Stacy.

"Nope. I'm American." Said Abby proudly.

"American? Then why did you go to Beaxbaton?"

"They kicked me out of the Wizarding School in Chicago."

Maria made an odd noise. "They didn't kick you out; they threw you out after you practically burned down the whole forest since you were 'cold' and wanted a small fire."

"I WAS cold." Abby protested.

"Mmhm."

"Anyways, I need to get to the headmasters office to check in. Can anyone show me where it is?" asked Abby.

"I will." Said Remus. "And afterwards should I show you around Hogwarts?"

"Sure."

"And then maybe we can go to Hogsmeade for some drinks."

"Sure."

"And then maybe—

"Um, I think you better go and show her where Dumbledore's office is." Said Lily, casting a sideways look on Maria.

"Uh, sure." Remus helped with some of Abby's luggage. They left for Dumbledore's office, Remus talking and explaining about Hogwarts.

Maria was watching the two with dissatisfaction.

"Maria, what's wrong?" asked Stacy.

"Nothing. I gotta go. I have....um.......potions homework to complete." She left.

"We had potions homework?" asked Sirius.

"We did?" asked James.

"I thought we didn't." said Stacy.

The three turned to Lily.

"Well...."

"I don't know, why you asking me?" asked Lily.

"You're the only one of us that actually listens in class." Said Stacy.

-----------------------------

Remus and Abby were walking in silence.

"So...why did Maria seem less-than-happy to see you?"

Abby shrugged. "I think she's jealous of me. I mean, I got all the looks, the fun, and the guys."

"Uh.....sure. Maybe that's it." Remus wasn't satisfied with the answer. Anyone could say that someone was jealous of them to cover up the truth. He would probably not get anything out of Abby except the thought of Maria being jealous. He was gonna have to dig deeper. He was going to spy.

They reached Dumbledore's office.

"Um.....vampire-tasting lollypops? Sugar quills? Moon Cakes? Chocolate frogs? Um...."

"Try Muggle candy." Suggested Abby. "Skittles, M&M's, snickers, 3 musketeers, blow pops, candy cane..."

The Gargoyle leaped aside, revealing a long spiral staircase.

"Candy Cane?" said Remus disbelievingly. "I knew that."

"Uh huh. Sure."

They climbed the steps and reached the door. Remus knocked on it and called, "Professor? Are you there?" he knocked again.

"Let's just go in." said Abby, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door. She went in, Remus following behind her. "Whoa, look at all this stuff." Abby grabbed a ruby-red quill and put it in her robe pocket. She went into his desk and grabbed some quill bottles, a few coins, and other small objects.

"Abby, what are you doing?" asked Remus.

"Swiping things." She replied.

"Swiping? Oh, you mean stealing. Why?"

"It's just fun. Want some extra quills?"

"No thank you. I can buy my own." Replied Remus.

Dumbledore came in. "Ah, Miss Abby Flyers, you're here already. I had just received your school record. Hopefully you'll manage to stay in this school for more than 3 months before I have to transfer you. Ok, the sorting hat is being grouchy right now so it won't do its job and sort people. For now, based on your cousins sorting, I'll put you in Gryffindor. Remus, can you show her where the Gryffindor tower is?"

"Sure Professor."

"And here's your class schedule." He handed Abby a sheet.

"Ok." Abby took it and put it in her robe.

"Excellent. And Miss Flyers, I would like my ruby-red quill back, I've grown quite attached to it."

Abby handed back the quill to Dumbledore.

"Abby, lets go. I'll show you the Gryffindor tower and then I can show you the grounds, it is quite interesting here you know."

Abby shrugged and headed for the door. Remus was starting to follow her when Dumbledore called him back.

"Mr. Lupin, a word please. In private."

Abby left as Remus approached Dumbledore. Dumbledore soundproofed the room.

"Remus, I suggest you don't get too attached to her. There are plenty of other girls that are actually worth it. She's trouble, I can tell you that. Oh, and also, from now on, please alert the Gryffindor Tower to keep their belongings close by or locked up. There could be some thefts."

"But Professor, I'm not sure if you have a right to tell me who I can like and not like."

"I don't have that right. But here, if you don't trust my word about her, look into this file sometime." He handed him a file.

Remus opened it and looked. It was Abby's school record.

"Be sure to not show it to anyone else. I don't usually give personal advice, but I see you're gonna need it. Dismissed." (Yes, it's cheesy but I need some dirt, I mean, good stuff, on her)

Remus minimized the file with a spell and put it in his back pocket. He opened the door and gave one last glance to Dumbledore. He stepped out and closed the door. He started climbing back down the stairs.

"Well, what happened? Did you get in trouble?" a very eager Abby asked him.

"No, he just wanted a word about my classes."

"Ok."

"Now how about that tour?"

"Can I at least first get settled in?"

"Sure."

-------------------------------

Remus lay on his bed in thought. Today was a good day. He showed Abby around Hogwarts. She seemed an interesting person. Sure maybe she cussed a bit too much but she was a good person at heart. Right? Then why did he feel like he was lying to himself? She was a good person, a good person with an attitude, but a good person never-the-less.

He thought about Dumbledore's warning. _Don't get too attached to her. _What did Dumbledore know anyways? He needed a girlfriend and she seemed at least a little interested in him. She did eye quite a lot of other boys but they weren't a couple yet so it was okay. Right?

He took out the file from his pocket and stared at it. Finally making a decision, he opened it.

Abby Katherine Flyer

Born in New York, U.S.A.

He closed the file. It just didn't feel right. It wasn't his file; he had no right to read it. He opened a drawer and put it in. It wasn't going to be opened by him ever. Or maybe just not now.

"Remus?" Lily knocked on the door.

"Yeah?" Remus called.

"You wanna go downstairs? James and Sirius are throwing a party in honor of a new addition to the Gryffindor House."

Remus got up and opened the door. "Okay." They went downstairs.

"You made it!" Abby hugged him. "I thought you were already asleep."

"I don't go to sleep this early." Said Remus, hugging back.

Maria bit her lip as she glared at Abby. _That bitch just couldn't keep to herself could she?_

"Maria, are you okay?" asked James.

"Yeah. Why?"

"You're making your lip bleed and flames are currently flying from your nostrils. My guess is you're really pissed off at someone."

"Well no—Yeah."

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"Po-James! Do you know what day it is?" asked Lily.

"um....yeah. It's October 24th."

"And—

"And what?"

"You forgot?"

"No."

"Then— Lily was staring at James, exasperated.

"The festival! We haven't covered everything yet!"

"Now he gets it. No more partying for today. We need to get everything done then give the planned attractions and report to Dumbledore so he can get the stuff."

"CONGA LINE!!!" shouted Sirius at the top of his lines.

Gryffindors lined up behind Sirius and started doing the conga line.

"Oooh, sorry, the conga line is waiting." James dashed to the end of the line.

"What an immature boy. Sheesh!"

Maria laughed.

"Glad to see you laughing. Wanna get some drinks or food?"

"Sure."

They got a bottle of butterbeer each and some food. They soon came for refills and joined in on the dancing. Maria almost forgot about her little 'problem'.

-------------------------------

I'm so sorry that this chapter was so boring and poorly written. My apologies.

But hey, it was longer than I expected.

**Love-James-Potter: Yes, it is 10. unfortunately this came much later than I expected, mainly because of my lack of writing time.**

**Dans-girl-4ever: Thank you so much for reviewing! **

**Me The Cat: Awwwwwwwwwwww, you love it! **

**Auntarctic: Reviewer #200!!! Congrats! Lol. That's about all that I can make too. An di love 3-step soup, it's the only soup I eat! **

**Jennyblack03: I love reviewers like you who say my fic is awesome. I'm starting to get a big head, much like James did while Lily hated him.**

**Sirius-ly Psycho: I can tell you want an update.**

**MuGgLeNeT27: Thank you, I worked long and hard on the flour and flower part.**

**Lilmisspotter: #British Accent# Thank you. Thank you very much.**

**Jersey Princess: What does KIU mean?**

**KBS: Thank you. Now that you read, review!**

R

E

V

I

E

W

I know you can see that little cute button.......press it. Please???

Once again, 10 REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!!!


End file.
